True Love comes with Surprises
by Jorden's Prayla
Summary: Here's the sequel to True Love. Its even better and filled with more romance and a lot of secrets to be unfolded and told. Come Join me and the sisters in an epic battle to keep love and a good family.
1. Surprise 1

I told you my second story was coming fast, I should've waited until you reviewed "True Love" but I couldn't resist being excited about my new story. Ok her we go...

We go the Halliwell manor where the four beautiful charmed ones live. As we travel up the stairs we notice that there's no sound. BUT as we go to the eldest Halliwell's room we hear giggling. We go into her room and see a to bodies on top of each other. We look closer and see Prue's new husband on top of her smiling.

Prue: (laughs)I love you(hits his back)Trudeau

Andy: your one now too

Prue: tell that to grams

Andy: ok if you want me too but if she makes me fly into the wall...

Prue: ok-ok (gives him a kiss)now sing the song

Andy: again?

Prue: yes...if you love me?

Andy: you know I do(Prue gives him a passionate kiss)ok fine you win. "Bewitched, Bewitched you got me under your spell(Prue shakes her head along with the tone)Bewitched, Bewitched you know your craft so well. Before I knew what I was doing I looked in your eyes. That brand of woo you've been brewin' took my beside surprise. You witch, you witch one thing is for sure. That stuff you pitch just hasn't got a cure. My heart was under lock and key. But some how it got unhitched. But now I'm caught and I'm kinda glad to be bewitched:"

Prue: yay(Andy gives her a kiss)now just sing it for Phoebe in the morning

Andy: What why?

Prue: because she needs a laugh. She's raising a 2month old baby and she's a single parent. Besides that's her favorite show and if you love...

Andy: ok-ok I get it(they hear foot steps )I think we woke someone

Prue: or it could be Jason

Andy: or a demon

Prue: nah its Jason...they would've busted in by now demons included(Andy smiles)Besides they know not to mess with me when I'm still doing my honeymoon

Andy: your right(they kiss each other and Prue puts the cover over them. Then they hear pounding on the wall and a baby screaming)uh-oh

We go in the next room where the second youngest Halliwell Phoebe holding a baby who's screaming her head off.

Phoebe: oh I'm so going to kill Prue(laughs pissed)come on please honey let me get a hour or maybe two hours of asleep...just-just please go to sleep. Mummy hasn't seen a good sleep in hours, days, months(the baby screams louder)oh-oh no please Paris(her door opens. Not looking)sorry Piper Jason is not here and I'm doing the best I can. She doesn't want me anymore all she wants is Jason and his stupid trick.

Jason: You think my trick is stupid?(Phoebe turns to the door)

Phoebe: ugh just get in here and close the door.(Jason drops his bag, closes the door, rushes over to Phoebe and takes Paris)

Jason: Hey what's wrong with my baby bear?(Paris soon stops)You just wanted to make mummy cry didn't you?(Par soon smiles. Phoebe sighs then smiles. Laughs)yeah she did

Phoebe: as long as she's smiling(Jason rocks her)

Jason:(whispers)Prue?

Phoebe: Yep(mumbles)damn her honeymoon

Jason:(softly)Honey

Phoebe: What

Jason:(softly)not in front of the little one(kisses her head)and when were on our honeymoon we'll make Prue watch Paris and see if she can get her to sleep

Phoebe:(smiles)promise

Jason: Promise(they kiss)sorry I'm late I tried to get here as soon as possible

Phoebe: its ok your here now(puts her arm around his neck and gives him a passionate kiss)

Jason:(pulls away)Phoebe soon but...

Phoebe: I know I'm not fully healed yet anyways

Jason:(laughs)Phoebe

Phoebe: What?

Jason: nothing(looks down at Paris)she's asleep

Phoebe: good(goes to her side of the bed)Jason(lays down. Jason pulls the bassinet to his side of the bed and lays Paris in)

Jason: Yeah baby(tucks her in)

Phoebe: I have been dating you for almost a year and we haven't um you know...

Jason: made love?

Phoebe: Yeah just fooled around here or there but...

Jason: Yeah I know

Phoebe: I haven't even seen your um...

Jason: Phoebe!!

Phoebe: oh come on Jason just a quick look

Jason: fine wait until I get undressed and I'm in bed(backs away from the bassinet and gets undressed. Phoebe watches)what am I giving you a strip tease?

Phoebe: and making me horny(Jason laughs to himself and lays in bed with her. They kiss)

Jason: Do you want your keys back?

Phoebe: later drop them(Jason sighs and pulls down his pants. Phoebe smiles and nods)Wow I haven't seen one of those in a while. Its nice looking...(laughs)nice size. Jason please lets just do a quickie

Jason: ok that's enough(hands go under the cover and pulls them back up)

Phoebe: ah

Jason: Don't worry its yours...its just waiting until Paris sleeps through the night and your sisters decided to watch her(Phoebe sighs)

Phoebe: Can I touch it?

Jason: and make me horny no(kisses her head)goodnight Phoebe(turns out the light. They lay down. You hear them kiss and some movement in the bed)Phoebe move your hand(Phoebe laughs)ugh Phoebe(hear them kiss)

We leave Phoebe's room and go down the hall to the youngest Haillwell's room. Paige lay in her room tossing and turning then she sits up. Paige holds chest and breathes hard. Paige then lays back down and looks at the ceiling.

Then we to Piper Halliwells room that's around the corner. Piper and Leo lay the snuggling each other. They smile. Piper then makes a noise making Leo opens eyes then closes them again. Piper then moans again and turns to Leo eyes wide open.

Piper: Leo(he opens his eyes)your daughter is kicking me and I'm hitting you(before Leo can speak she hits him)

Leo: Piper(Piper hits him)wait(she hits him)damn it Piper(she gets ready to hit him again but he orbs out)I'm sleeping on the couch(takes the quilt and orbs out)

Piper:(calls in a whispers)Damn it Leo get your ass back here...Leo!!(there's a knock on the door)Leo!

Little Voice: no mummy its cwis(Piper's face soften)

Piper: Come in Peanut(Chris orbs on Leo's side of the bed. Chris snuggles close to her. Holds him)bad dream?

Chris: Yes Wyatt wouldn't let me sleep with him

Piper: he wouldn't?(rubs his head)

Chris: No! He said I have to be a big boy because we're getting a little brother or sister. Den he checked in my closet and under my bed den said it was fine and went to sleep. But I still couldn't...

Piper: awe my poor little peanut...ow

Chris: Hey little baby stop hitting mummy(hits Piper's tummy)

Piper: Chris no...the baby doesn't mean it she's just saying good night

Chris: Really

Piper: Really

Chris: oh sowwy little baby(kisses Piper's tummy)

Piper:(smiles)she says its ok

Chris: Where's daddy?

Piper: um...

Chris: With the eldews?

Piper: no peanut...his downstairs watching tv

Chris: oh...night mummy(yarns)

Piper: night peanut(kisses his head)now go to sleep(holds her tummy)both of you

Ok nah or yay to this Chapter...

Write me up...


	2. Surprise 2

Thanks for the reviews for my last story and for my new one here's chapter two.

The next morning Phoebe and Jason walk down the stairs holding her hands

Jason: Phoebe...

Phoebe: I'm just saying that you should move in here...

Jason: and I'm just saying I'm not so use to the demon stuff(they appear at the end of the steps when they see shimmers)Phoebe(pulls her behind him)

Phoebe: Ja(goes to pull him back when the shimmers turn to Cole)Cole!

Cole: Awe how cute thinking you can protect her(Jason steps froward but Phoebe pulls him back)

Phoebe: At least he knows how to keep a girl warm at night without fireballs(steps forward)

Cole: I remember you finding it quite charming

Phoebe: Yeah when I was evil...Besides Jason never lies to me like you did

Cole: hmm(giving him a look)are you sure about that? Is there something you want to tell Phoebe Jason?(Phoebe looks at Jason who looks at Cole pissed off then turns to Cole)

Phoebe: What do you want Cole?

Cole: I just came to see if visiting hours are open to see(smirking at Jason)OUR daughter

Phoebe: yes(wraps her arms)visiting hours are open to see MY daughter Cole. But the hours are more like minutes(Leo comes in wearing sweat pants and no shirt.)(I've always wanted him to have his shirt off)and Jason is going to take you(Leo stops right beside Phoebe when he hears this)

Jason: Excuse me?!!(Cole)What?

Phoebe: You heard me. Jason your going to be her step dad and Cole you're her father. You have to get along and get to know each other for god sakes. I mean I'm never going to get along with Cole someone has too.(Leo smiles a little)now go

Jason:(mumbles)fine right this way(goes up some steps and Cole slowly follows)

Cole: I remember where she sleeps remember It wasn't to long ago when I slept in there(Jason turns and raises his fist)

Phoebe: Jason No!!(Leo orbs in the middle of them)

Leo: ok come on...after Jason I have something to show you. Prue is in the kitchen(they start going up the steps)

Phoebe:(calls)thanks Leo(mumbles)you're an angel(goes to the kitchen)

Phoebe walks in the kitchen and sees her big sister shaking her hips to the music while cooking. Phoebe smiles and crosses her arms

Prue:(singing)"and if there's no tomorrow and all we have is here and now. I'm happy just to have you your all the love I need some how. Its likes a dream all though I'm not asleep. And, I never want to wake up. Don't lose it, Don't leave it"

Phoebe: nice night Prue?(Prue jumps and turns. Phoebe loses her smile)

Prue: morning Phoebe(Phoebe nods a little)I made breakfast(Phoebe raises her eyebrow)and made Paris's bottle(Phoebe just stares at her)(sighs)and I'm so sorry for waking Paris and I have to say I had a nice night

Phoebe: good morning Prue(goes over to coffee pot, grabs a mug and pours coffee)I also had a nice night when Jason came over and the bacon is burning

Prue: oh damn(takes the pot off the stove. Phoebe laughs)what?

Phoebe: You were singing

Prue: Yeah so!!

Phoebe: "The Corrs" Prue!!

Prue: I love "The Corrs"

Phoebe: Prue you hate "The Corrs" because the night I decided to save Cole and take him back. I told Piper at the club and "The Corrs" were playing.

Prue: ok so I did what's your point?

Phoebe: Andy's got you sprung(sips her coffee)

Prue: nah-huh(turns to her)you think so?

Phoebe: mm-hmm(puts mug down)That's what husbands are supposed to do and Andy's doing a good job...

Prue: Really?

Phoebe: Yes really? He's a good husband right?

Prue: right...and much more

Phoebe: then his doing his job(hums the end of the song Breathless)

Prue: speaking of Job...Andy has to sing you something

Phoebe: Me?(picks up her coffee and sips)

Prue: mm-hmm damn it...Do you just want toast?

Phoebe: Nah! Jason is taking me too a big brunch...so no breakfast. What song is it?

Prue: Can't tell you but it's a theme song of one of your favorite shows growing up

Phoebe: hmm(sits down)

Prue: I'll leave the toast for the boys or Paige because knowing Piper...

Phoebe: she'll be wanting something else. I can't wait until her pregnancy is over

Prue: amen! Hey I haven't seen Paige lately have you?

Phoebe: No because of Paris...I haven't seen her in two days(sips her coffee)

Prue: three days for me because of the honeymoon

Phoebe: Hopefully we'll see her today. Prue can I ask you a question?

Prue: What type of question?

Phoebe: Does it matter? You're my sister Prue

Prue: ok...if its really upsetting you Ms. snappy

Phoebe: Sorry

Prue: No Its ok(turns off the stove and sits next to her)What's up?

Phoebe: ok I want Jason(Prue eyes widen)really bad...I just want to ohh(Prue laughs)this is not funny. Prue last night I saw his um...

Prue: Mr..Johny?

Phoebe: Yes the long Mr. Johny...very long...Longer then Cole's Johny. It looks like it could hurt

Prue: Wow to much info

Phoebe:(laughs)sorry...Prue I have too...I just gotta(whines)Prue what do I DO?

Prue: Ok first when does he want too...

Phoebe: When Paris sleeps through the night and when someone watches my baby

Prue: ok Tuesday night I will watch baby girl and you can express your love to each other...

Phoebe :thanks Prue...but I've always had Paris with me in and out of the womb when I'm with him and before I was pregnant people were with me. I've never been alone with him. I can't help be nervous

Prue: ok look pick a wine, then have dinner with the family Tuesday night. But, don't eat a lot and we'll take the kids out after dinner and you put out some wine, crackers and cheese. Then put on some music. You already know stuff about him right?

Phoebe: Enough why do you think I'm marrying him?

Prue: Well get to know him a little more but avoid these things babies, nephews, school and DEMONS and the biggest COLE

Phoebe: but what if he asks about it?

Prue: COLE?

Phoebe: NO Everything else(sips her coffee then puts it down)

Prue: then talk a little about it and then switch the subject

Phoebe: right switch subject noted sis. Keep going

Prue: Try talking about gossip with friends or work or just cuddle and talk about growing up or the future

Phoebe: right I already see that one(Prue gives her a look)but good idea

Prue: Then make out a little...you know kissing and caressing each other...don't jump into intercourse just yet. Remember this is a night you should remember of romance not just sex

Phoebe: Wow Prue you're the love queen

Prue: Nah I just got married and I'm the wife to most romantic man in my eyes. I'll just get a lot wiser over my married years because of him. Don't worry it'll happen to you soon enough

Phoebe: God I hope so(Paige walks in)Paige!!

Paige:(moans)too loud coffee(walks over to the coffee pot)

Phoebe: oh yeah that's the same Paige(Prue nods)

Paige: What's that supposed mean?(pours some coffee in a mug)

Prue: It means we haven't seen you in awhile

Paige: and your going to have to wait another five minutes because I maybe standing but I'm still knocked out

Prue: mm...Do you want some toast Paigey?(Paige laughs)

Paige: No and don't call me that(goes and sits down)

Phoebe: Are you ok? Is it that time of the month already?

Paige: Shut up(sips her coffee)ah...Sorry just crazy dreams keep playing in my head and I'm kind of stressed

Phoebe: oh yeah

Paige: Yeah how's the baby this morning?

Phoebe: She's fine

Paige: oh her too but I meant(smirks)Jason(Prue laughs. Phoebe hits her)

Phoebe:(laughs)His good too but no changing the subject

Paige: I have no idea what you're talking about. I saw Cole upstairs...

Phoebe: Yeah his seeing the baby...and visiting minutes are almost up

Prue: So what are the dreams about?

Paige:(while sipping)Glen

Prue: Really and You haven't been able to sleep?

Phoebe: Are they that bad?

Paige: No! They just play so many times I'm just tried

Phoebe: What are they about?

Prue: And how long have you had them?

Paige: Three weeks! First they where just about us talking and then the second week we started making love.(Phoebe makes a little noise)I could only see and hear us. Then this week I could feel it and it feels real when I sleep at night and at the end of the dreams he says "I'll be coming back any day now". At first I throw it off as me missing him because his been gone for two months and I haven't heard from him in awhile. I don't even know if his alive anymore then the sex dreams came and I thought jeez this is depressing I should start dating again. Then Finally this week it just tells me that I'm in love with Glen(Phoebe laughs a little)What I am?

Prue: Its just your finally noticing this?...You can be so slow at times

Paige: Hey!! Now I'm awake and you're both big sister dorks

Phoebe: oh that is so mature little sister Paige(they hear a scream)

Piper:(screams)Phoebe Get up hurry(they get up and run upstairs)

Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)

Phoebe, Prue and Paige rush up the stairs to see what's going on

Phoebe: Look Piper if Paris threw up...(stops when she sees Jason push Cole into the rail and go to hit Cole in the face)(gasps)Jason!!

Jason:(turns to her)What?(Cole punches him making him fall. The girls scream)

Paige: Nice going Phoebe...(Phoebe covers her mouth in shock. Cole goes to Jump on him but Andy grabs him and Leo grabs Jason pulling him up)

Cole: let go White-lighter I'm not finished(turns and punches Andy)

Prue: No he didn't(Jason gets out of Leo's hold and charges at Cole)just punch my husband(uses her powers and makes Cole fall against the rail and Jason hits the wall. Rushes over to Andy)Are you ok honey?(Andy nods)good(looks at Phoebe who's shooting her an evil Glare)What? he hurt my husband and Jason was in the way. I didn't throw him that hard Did I?

Jason:(moans)Hard enough(stands up holding his head. Phoebe goes over to him but he walks past her)No

Phoebe: Where are you going?

Jason: Downstairs to cool off(storms down the steps)

Cole: Ha

Phoebe: Are you crazy? You fought in front of Paris

Cole: Nah we we're in the hall she's in the room with the door closed

Piper: That I closed...You know if my boys saw this I'm going to kick your ass(walks to her kids room)

Phoebe: That doesn't make it any better Cole...You don't fight in the same house as my daughter

Cole: You do every day with demons Phoebe(Prue makes a noise and gives Andy a kiss)

Phoebe: No I have Leo take Paris to magic school until its over and its for her protection Cole. Besides Jason's not a demon

Cole: Are you sure? Phoebe you don't even know him that well(Andy holds her and raises an eyebrow making her laugh. Paige looks at them and sighs)

Phoebe: ugh Cole he and I are none of your business(Prue kisses Andy's nose. Andy kisses her neck making her gasp then push him off)

Cole: Do you even know him Phoebe? Your just doing it to make me jealous. I know you will never marry him

Phoebe: Well you know what your wrong I am marrying him and I know him enough. And, what I know and do is none of your business

Cole: Phoebe what you do I don't care...but I don't want that man near our daughter(Prue and Andy start kissing. Paige clears her voice making them break apart)

Phoebe: You know I was thinking the same thing about you...Get out

Cole: Fine! But you better watch him Phoebe(shimmers out. Phoebe sighs)

Paige: Are you ok?

Phoebe: Ye...No

Prue: You didn't even ask him what happened

Phoebe: You know what I don't even(rubs her head)want to know

Paige: I'll go check on Paris(opens Phoebe's door and walks in)

Phoebe:(calls)thanks(Paige closes the door)

Prue: Well I have something that will make you feel better(looks at Andy)

Andy: What? Now Prue?

Prue: Yes now Andy she's really down in the dumps

Andy: but she'll laugh

Prue: Andrew if you love me...

Andy:(sighs)ok-ok you know I do

Phoebe: awe that is so cute(Prue smiles)go a head

Andy: ok "Bewitched, Bewitched(Phoebe smirks trying to hold in her laugh. Sighs)You got me in your spell. Bewitched, Bewitched you know you craft so well. Before I knew what I was doing I looked in your eyes. That brand of woo took me by surprise. You witch, You witch one thing is for sure, that stuff you pitch just hasn't got a cure. My heart was under lock and key and some how it got unhitched. But, now I'm caught and I'm kinda glad to be bewitched".(At the end Phoebe lips tremble)Was I that bad?

Phoebe:(horse voice)No(clears her throat)No(You hear Paige laugh from behind Phoebe's door. Phoebe laughs a little)

Prue:(mumbles loudly)Paige(Paige becomes quiet)

Andy: I told you they would laugh(Phoebe walks over and kisses his cheek)

Phoebe: Thank you Andy that was very sweet. Having you as a brother in law isn't so bad(starts going down the steps)and I would kill Prue if I were you(Andy lets go of Prue)

Prue: Phoebe!!(looks at Andy. Andy puts up his hand and starts putting them down as a count down)oh no(runs towards her room. Andy soon follows)

Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)

Phoebe walks in the kitchen and sees Jason putting an ice pack on his arm and starts tapping it around his arm making a face. Phoebe walks over. Jason grabs another ice pack and puts on his lip. Phoebe takes it and holds it for him. Jason sighs

Phoebe: Pretty big mark

Jason: mm

Phoebe: Are you ok?

Jason: mm

Phoebe: Is that all your going to say?

Jason: mm-mm...I didn't mean to fight him in your house it just happened

Phoebe: Are you going to tell me what happened?

Jason: He didn't tell you?

Phoebe: No I told him to leave before he could

Jason: We just got in a argument. Because, of his comments about your past

Phoebe: Jason...

Jason: I know what you're going to say. It was the Past Jason...and I'm your future but Phoebe I guess it still makes me jealous. His had so much with you. A kid, sex(Phoebe touches his cheek)and a house. He has powers and you were king and queen. Just knowing that I may never live up to that gets me a little jealous. That's just who I am ok?

Phoebe:(smirks)ok!(silence)Jason

Jason: Hmm

Phoebe: Before we go to work...I was wondering would you like to have a night with me on Tuesday?

Jason: I would love too

Phoebe: good(pulls the pack off and kisses his swollen lip)your lips still sweet as ever(he smirks a little)

Jason: Phoebe I was trying to find a perfect time to give you this(pulls out a box and opens it. Showing a 15carrot and five diamond ring. Phoebe gasps)Sense the other one got melted from the demon attack

Phoebe: Jason(he slips it on her finger)oh god I love it I love you(they kiss passionately)I have to go show my sisters

Jason: But, We have to get to work

Phoebe: This is more important(rushes out. Jason smiles and follows)

Awe isn't that sweet tell me what you think? And do you think it will be that easy for Jason and Phoebe to get their night?

Write me up...


	3. Surprise 3

Thank you for the reviews and Glen and Paige are my favorite couple. I like them all actually, a lot Keta. But my stories have always been Glen and Paige. You see I wrote stories before I actually put them on Fan Fiction and it's always been based on them. Ok here's Chapter three.

Phoebe rushes through the foyer and Jason chases after her. He grabs her. Phoebe laughs. He pulls her close and looks in her eyes. Jason takes her hand and kisses it. Then he looks at the finger that has a ring on it. They meet eyes again and they kiss. Then the doorbell rings. They keep kissing. Phoebe puts one arm around her. Phoebe makes a little noise and we see Jason slips his tongue in her mouth. Phoebe giggles. There's another knock at the door again

Paige:(Calls)coming(walks down the steps and sees them kissing)isn't anyone going to get that?(Phoebe pulls the hand Jason was holding away, waves it at Paige, then puts it around Jason. Rolls her eyes and goes over to the door)You know(grabs the knob)it could be Cole again(Jason now pulls away. Phoebe turns quickly to her)What it could be?(opens the door but keeps looking at Phoebe)and at least it stopped you(Phoebe smiles)

Jason: um(points to the door)I think its for you(Paige turns quickly)

Man: Hi Paige

Paige: Glen oh my god(slaps him in the face making Phoebe jump. He stares at her. Looks at him then hugs him)where have you been? I missed you(Glen smiles and holds her)

Glen: Here there you know . . . I've missed you too. How are you?

Paige: How am I? How am I? Worried sick but now I'm ok(pulls away)I guess(Phoebe clears her throat and Jason and Phoebe walk over to them)

Phoebe: Don't you think you should let him in Paige?

Paige: oh right sorry(pulls him in and closes the door)

Phoebe: Hey Glen no time or hear nor see(they hug)

Jason: Hey Glen

Glen: What's up Man? Whoa Phoebe nice rocks(Paige gasp)

Phoebe:(laughs)thanks my fiancee bought it for me

Glen: Your getting married? Jason you're a real unlucky guy? (Phoebe hits him)Just kidding that's great you guys it really is(Paige grabs Phoebe's Hand and looks at the ring)

Paige: Where did you get that? When did you get this? And it's better then the other one

Phoebe: I know and about five or six minutes ago

Paige: Jason this must have cost you so much

Phoebe: not for a billionaire right baby?

Jason: uh...

Phoebe: Jason!!

Glen: Speaking of babies . . . I'm sorry about missing the birth

Phoebe: Its ok . . . maybe you can see the next one

Paige and Jason: Next one? (Paige drops her hand and looks at her)

Jason: But we didn't even . . .

Phoebe: I mean in a couple of years(Paige sighs in relief)That's if you stick around

Glen: Yeah I think I'll be here(Phoebe looks at Paige and laughs)So what's her name?

Phoebe: Paris Crystal Turner Halliwell . . . Born January 1st at 12am on the dot the day you left

Glen: ouch sorry and she's a baby news year

Phoebe: Yeah . . . Besides you just have Piper to worry about

Glen: She's still pregnant? (Piper walks down the steps and over to them)

Piper: You? What are you doing here?

Glen: I guess so(Paige pulls him behind her)Hi Piper

Piper: Like I said "What are you doing here?"

Jason: I'm going to say bye to Paris(goes up the stairs)See you around Glen

Piper: Ha that's funny

Paige: Piper

Piper: no Paige(Phoebe goes over to Piper)

Phoebe: Pipers breathe and look at the ring your almost new brother-in-law got me(shows Piper)see

Piper: shove it Phoebe(crosses her arms)So

Glen: I found out who I was . . . I'm done looking. I'm back now and I'm going to be for a very long time. That a best enough answer?

Piper: Yeah I guess it'll do(hugs him)

Glen: phew(holds her. Paige smiles)

Piper: I have my doctor back . . . I mean my husband is a doctor but no baby doctor. Now come in the dinning with me we need to talk(Jason comes down the stairs with Paris)

Glen: uh

Piper: Now! You can spend some time with Paige later.

Glen: But

Piper: But I said now(pulls Glen in the dinning room. Jason gives Paris to Phoebe who kisses her)(calls)Page you don't mind do you?

Paige: No-no(Phoebe gives the baby to her)

Phoebe: Bye baby I'll see you later(Jason leaves)Hey Paige dreams do come true

Paige: Leave(Phoebe laughs, kisses her head and leaves)bye(closes the door)(mumbles)I mean your(looks at Paris)auntie Piper can have him. I mean I can get close to him later(keeps looking down and notice something)OH I have to get dressed(rushes to the steps)

Piper: Where are you going?

Paige: To um change

Glen: Wait . . . Paige would you like to go get something to eat?

Paige: Sure . . . But, I have to bring my niece

Glen: That's her?

Paige: The one and only right now...excuse me(rushes upstairs with Paris)

Piper: Yeah she really likes you(Glen blushes a little)

Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)

Paige knocks on Prue's bedroom door and hears the bed move. Paige tapes her foot lightly and looks at her cooing niece. Paige smiles then knocks again. She hears foot steps walking to the door and the hand on the knob.

Prue's voice: Yeah

Paige: Its Paige I have to get dressed and I need you to watch baby girl(Prue quickly opens the door)

Prue: Shh

Paige: What?

Prue: Andy just fell asleep(sweetly)come here(takes the baby and rocks her)you are so beautiful like your mother . . . and don't look a thing like your father. Thank god

Paige: Prue! So this is the first time in weeks

Prue: Yep(steps out and closes the door)usually I fall asleep first. So where are you going? Why are you getting dressed?

Paige: I was just going out to lunch

Prue: oh mind if I tag along?!

Paige: Tag along?

Prue: Yeah I haven't spent three minutes with you sense I got married . . . We'll not alone

Paige: uh

Prue: oh come on Paigey! I need to spend some time away from Andy and I want to spend time with my little baby sister. I mean we hardly spent time with each other because we grew up apart from each other and I think its time to make up again.

Paige: um ok...but I have to go get dressed

Prue: ok meet you in three to take Paris...then I have to shower and stuff so another 20

Paige: right ok

Prue: ok! this is going to be great

Paige:(forces a smile on her face)great(Prue goes in the room)mm(goes to her room)

Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)

Prue walks down the steps wearing a halter top and jeans. Piper walks out of the dinning room waddling and eating ice-cream

Piper: Going out with Andy...I thought he would've ripped those off you by now

Prue: Believe me he tried(Glen walks in)(slowly)Glen

Glen: Hey

Prue: Good to see you! Does Paige know you're here?

Glen: Yeah

Prue: Well I'm sorry I have to take her but we're going to lunch

Glen: but uh . . . (Paige comes down the steps holding Paris who's in her car seat)Paige I thought we we're going to lunch

Prue: Oh

Paige: Actually Prue is coming with us

Prue: Wait...

Paige: That's ok right?

Glen: uh sure(Paige puts the down car seat)

Paige: Come help with her stuff(grabs his arm and takes him in the kitchen)

Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)

They walk in the kitchen. Paige turns to him and covering her mouth then pulls it down.

Paige: I'm sorry . . . It's just I haven't spent anytime with Prue sense she got married three months ago. And, She offered to come and I couldn't say no. But, I still want to spend time with you to because you're my friend and then my niece well I love her and I have to watch her. I can't have lunch with her tomorrow because I have work and Prue well Prue might be with Andy or work tomorrow so . . .

Glen: I get it I get it . . . I was just hoping it could be us alone. We have stuff to talk about you know?(Paige grabs the diaper bag from beside the changing table)

Paige: Yeah I know and we will(goes to the fridge and opens it)just not now(grabs some bottles)

Glen: ok how about tonight?

Paige: Nope I can't(closes the bag)Piper is making this family dinner and . . . how about you come?

Glen: Well...

Paige: Your coming(raises an eyebrow)

Glen: ok-ok(they laugh)how about desert?

Paige: um...

Glen: Your coming

Paige: It's a date(they stare each other)um(throws him the diaper bag and he catches it)Lets go(they leave the room and goes to the foyer)

Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)

When Paige turns the corner and sees her sisters rush over to the door and act like there talking. Paige shakes her head and drops the diaper bag by the door. Glen comes in

Paige: ok lets go . . . (to Prue)grab the baby . . . Where taking my car(kisses Piper's cheek)we'll bring you some fruit salad back

Piper: thanks

Paige:(whispers)I saw you peek

Piper: It was Prue the whole time

Prue: What was I? (picks up the car seat)

Paige: I'll tell you in the car lets go(they leave. Glen closes the door. Piper sees Paris' diaper bag on the floor then it orbs out)

Piper:(laughs)hmm(leaves and goes upstairs)

Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)

Piper walks through the hall and hears laughing coming from her kids' room. Piper enters the boy's room and sees Leo throwing Chris in the air and Wyatt jumping on his back taking Leo down to the floor. They start laughing.

Wyatt: Come on Chris(pulls him away from Leo. They turn to Piper)mommy(goes to run over to her but Leo sits up and grabs them. They scream)

Chris: Mommy help

Piper: I hate to stop playtime but its bath time daddy

Chris/Wyatt: ah

Leo: now-now come on boys(Puts Wyatt on his back Chris on his shoulders)You don't want mommy to blow us up . . . come on(walks over to Piper)forgiven?

Piper: until the next hormonal change yes(gives him a kiss)

Boys: Ew

Leo: Come on mommy...lets lay you down while you eat you're ice-cream

Piper: ah

Boys: now mommy

Chris: Yeah or we'll orb you away mummy

Piper: ok-ok(Leo leads Piper out and then follow)

Ok Tell me what you think of this chapter? I might have the forth Chapter up tomorrow.

Write me up...


	4. Surprise 4

1Thanks for the reviews and here's chapter four!

We go to a restaurant in the downtown in the city. Paige is laying on her hand staring at Glen dreaming ly While Glen talks to Prue. Prue laughs at him then looks at Paige who smiles. Glen looks at Paige and winks then turns to Paris who's sitting next to him. He puts his hand under her chine making her smile. Glen smiles then turns to Paige again who's just staring at him

Glen: What?(Prue pushes her slightly)

Paige: Huh?

Glen:(laughs)your staring

Paige: oh um I was staring at Paris

Prue: ah do you smell that? Paige can you help me change Paris?...you know how I am

Paige: But Glen...

Prue: Look I need to talk to you about Andy alone. I'm worried

Paige: oh!

Glen: I'll change her then

Prue: oh Glen you don't...

Glen: I have it don't worry...I'll be right back(stands up and grabs Paris. Grabs the baby-bag and walks to the men's room. Paige smiles a little then looks at Prue who has an eyebrow up and crosses her arms)

Paige: What?

Prue: You know what? Paige just tell him you want to be with him forever and you love him

Paige: Well I can't say it while you're here. So what about Andy?

Prue: There isn't anything about Andy. It's all about you...

Paige: I thought it was

Prue: What happened when you broke up?(Paige looks at the floor then back up)Paige you never told us and I've never seen you grieve. You just acted like it was nothing.

Paige: The night he left(sighs)lets just say a couple of days before he left, I got hurt...more then once

Prue: what?

Paige: Glen and I got in an argument and he told me to leave so I did. I came back to his house an hour later and he didn't answer. So I used the key and got in. He wasn't in the kitchen nor the living room. Then he came from the bathroom and told me to leave again. Then a demon girl walked in from the back and I asked him "What is this" He said "Paige this is not what you think and told me to leave" The lady or demon on the other hand threw a fireball at me and we began to fight. I killed her. Glen told me to leave again practically begged. So being pissed, I turned around to leave but when I turned a demon shimmered and grabbed me. Glen killed it but I got hurt. He did it by accident and threw stuff around when he saw I was hurt. He was so mad at himself. He told me to stay away from him. Now we go back to new years Eve. We talked and had dinner together. A little after Paris was born, he left me a note. I knew it was coming but um...

Prue: Yeah I know! Why didn't you tell me?

Paige: Because I didn't want to ruin your honeymoon(Prue moves some hair out of her face)I love him so much Prue(Prue smiles)and I get butterflies in my stomach. I just don't know where we stand anymore(Prue sees Glen walking over with the baby)

Prue: um that is a good idea Paige

Paige: huh?

Prue: I should do that with Andy

Paige: Wh...

Prue: How was it Glen?(Paige quickly looks to Glen)

Glen: easy...she made it easy

Prue: beginners luck(Glen laughs. Takes Paris)Well um I'm going to take Paris over to the pet store

Paige: Prue wh(Prue stands up and puts Paris in the stroller)

Prue: I just want to do some auntie Prue and baby girl bounding(Glen sits down)Besides you have stuff to talk about and you should be alone. I totally crushed your time alone

Glen: but we're doing desert tonight

Prue: and how long is desert? Not long so lets get the conversation started hmm? Chop-Chop(pushes Paris in the stroller and leaves)

Glen: Ha(laughs)ha

Paige: Wh-What?

Glen: I know what she's up too

Paige: You do?

Glen: She didn't want to pay

Paige: Jeeze you sure caught her(Glen smiles)

Glen: yep that's what I do(Paige giggles a little. Glen sees Prue showing Paris the puppy. Paige looks at what his looking at)

Paige: She's going to be an awesome mum

Glen: Yeah! She's going to get pregnant soon(looks at Paige who looks at him)

Paige: How do you know that?

Glen: I foresaw it on my journey

Paige: When?

Glen: When I left

Paige: No! When is Prue, is going to get pregnant?

Glen: Soon! she's going to have the baby when Paris is around or is just turning one or about to turn two

Paige: oh this is so exciting!! What is it going to be?

Glen: Can't tell you...but either way it'll be another power of three. The name will be Parker

Paige: That is a boy and girls name! Prue said she was always going to name her baby that? because it runs through Andy's family. She wants the baby to be apart of him too, sense its going to get her looks(Glen laughs a little)what it's true?

Glen: That it is

Paige: Oh god I can't wait(silence)so do we...

Glen: Can't tell you that either but um...most likely(Paige blushes) SO does it mean that you want to go back to my place?

Paige: Excuse me?!!

Glen: just kidding that comes later on

Paige: Glen!!(hits him. They laugh)Does that mean that you want to try again?(there's a silence)oh

Glen: of course

Paige: Really?

Glen: Yeah why wouldn't I?

Paige: Good because I want to too but Glen we have to take it one step at a time

Glen: Paige(she gives him a look)don't you think I know that.(takes her hand and reaches over the table to get to Paige)Come here(Paige leans forward)I know I left on short and rough terms. But I'm willing to go as short and slow as you want. However long you want(whispers)and however you want it(Paige smiles a little and leans back. Someone clears their voice. They turn and see Prue and the waiter)

Prue:(smiling at Paige)Are you ready to go?(the man gives Glen the check)

Paige: Yeah(Glen)sure(Glen gives the man the money to the man, stands up, walks over to Paige and helps her up. Paige takes his hand, smiles and stands up. Prue nudges her a little and they walk out with Prue pushing the stroller)

Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)

WE go to Phoebe's office at Bay Mirror. Phoebe is on the phone with Piper and typing

Phoebe: So Prue and my baby tagged along...Prue actually got out of bed?(laughs)Piper! Well tell Andy to go out and go see Darryl(laughs)Piper I'm sure he won't go out to look for Prue. You are awful Piper. How's the baby and the boys? Oh yeah good for Wyatt(her front door bust open and Elise stands there)hold on! Elise you scared the hell out of me

Elise: Let me see it

Phoebe: What?

Elise: You know what...the ring! Jason told me you have a new addition to the left finger...the left ring finger

Phoebe:(laughs)hold on Elise...Piper can I call you back? or I won't get all my pay for this month. Yeah Elise! I didn't do anything. Jason told her about the ring and I'm afraid she might break my hand if I don't show her(looks at Elise slightly who's smiling then back at the computer)ok

Elise: Tell her I said Hi

Phoebe: Elise says Hi...She said hi and don't break me because they need me for Financial Help...Piper(Elise laughs)no you couldn't say that. Ok I love you too bye(hangs up. Elise closes the door. Stands up and Elise walks over to her. Gives her the hand. Elise gasps)

Elise:(gasps)this is gorgeous

Phoebe:(squeals)I know(they jump up and down. They soon stop)DON'T TELL ANYONE WE JUST DID THAT?

Elise: right or you fired Halliwell

Phoebe: Got it boss

Elise: So what are you giving him in return?

Phoebe: Dinner tomorrow(goes over to her desk and sits down)

Elise: that's all?

Phoebe: um yeah

Elise: Phoebe, your not going to give him the goods?!(Phoebe sighs)You haven't, have you?

Phoebe: No! It just hasn't been the right time(Elise sits in front of her desk)Your not going to give me the talk are you boss?

Elise: Not as a boss but a friend! Phoebe I can't even imagine what your going through? But Phoebe you need to...

Phoebe: I know my sisters tell me the same thing. I'm not going to wait until I'm married but I want to do it soon

Elise: ok sense the tabs will be here soon and you're having lunch with Jason...we'll do lunch tomorrow and talk

Phoebe: ok(the door opens and Jason walks in. They look at him)Hey baby(Jason walks over and gives her a kiss)

Jason: Hey

Elise: Jason you rich dog...I love the ring

Jason: Thanks Elise...maybe I'll get you one just like that(Phoebe smiles)

Elise: If you don't marry him I will(Phoebe grabs Jason and holds him)

Phoebe: No never

Jason: thanks but the tabs are here...you ready babe?

Phoebe: As ready as I could be(stands up still holding Jason and kisses him. Elise stands up)Kisses still sweet as ever

Jason: Same to you...good luck babe

Phoebe: thanks baby(kisses him again then lets go of Jason. Elise leads her out. Jason follows)

Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)

Later that night, Paige's rushing around the house cleaning and stops in front of the mirror every second. Phoebe comes down the steps and sees Paige start cleaning again. Phoebe walks over to Piper who's standing in the dinning room.

Phoebe: How long?

Piper: 15minutes? and the way I'm laughing I'll go into labor any minute(Phoebe laughs and kisses and her cheek)

Phoebe: god you're crazy(puts her hand on Piper's stomach)Any day now don't worry Piper

Piper: I know I just can't wait to see if I get a girl or another little boy

Paige: Its going to be a girl(walks over to them)where's dinner Piper? In the kitchen?(walks to the kitchen. They laugh)

Piper:(calls)everything is going to be fine Paige. So how were the tabs?

Phoebe: You know the tabs putting things into there own words.(Paige walks in the foyer and walks past them. Paige walks over to the mirror and checks her hair)I remember when Jason was coming to dinner for the first time. Paige you look beautiful

Paige:(sighs)thanks(walks over to them)I'm just nervous

Piper(smiles)Your madly in love with him and want to marry him

Paige: Yeah I know(Piper gives her a hug)

Piper: oh sweetie!(Phoebe laughs. Piper pulls away)

Phoebe:(laughs)that's the same thing Piper did to me

Piper: that's right...Its going to be ok. Did you tell him yet?

Paige: No not yet

Piper: Don't worry he'll say it back and if he doesn't well I will just blow his balls off

Paige: No Piper...I know he will but I need those if I ever want kids(they laugh a little)

Phoebe: Are you saying you want his kids?

Paige: I'm saying I've wanted to bury his kid's sense I was 15

Piper: oh

Phoebe: Same with me! Even when I was with Cole something told me I should have Jason's baby. Especially when I was alone with him. Something told me I should be with him and now well now(cheerfully)I'm getting married to him(they give her a look)

Piper: Same with Dan or Greg and the other men

Paige: The same with Richard and Kyle and Henry...(nods)

Phoebe: and the ones that didn't last long David, Nate the one that was married(Paige makes a noise)Sane

Paige: right! You know I wanted Glen because right after Sane I went to Fin then to Glen

Piper: How could I forget about Fin? Oh how about your Mr. Wright?

Paige: Yeah! I guess it's always been Glen . . . oh god, I look a mess. I should change my lip stick(goes to leave but Piper grabs her arm)

Piper: Paige you look fine! Even when you're sick I bet Glen thinks you are so beautiful(Paige sighs)Take a beep breath and calm down.(Leo walks in)

Leo: Piper!(Piper jumps)I thought you said you would sit down in five minutes

Piper: How many...

Leo: Seven(Phoebe laughs)

Piper: Leo!!

Leo: Now(grabs her for arm making Piper let go of Paige and leads her to a dinning room seat)sit(she sits)now you can talk to your sisters

Piper: I don't want to talk any more

Leo: Piper(the door bell rings)

Paige: That's him what do I do? How should I answer?

Piper: instead of looking in the mirror you should've practiced that(Leo heads for the door)

Paige:(whines)Piper

Phoebe: Just answer it casually like its no big deal(Leo opens the door)

Paige: Good ok(turns to the door and sees Glen standing the holding flowers)(loudly)Glen

Piper: ow(Paige walks over and closes the door on Glen's face)

Leo: Paige what are you doing?

Paige: I want to answer…step aside or draw back a bloody knuckle

Leo: and I thought Piper was moody(orbs upstairs avoiding Piper's look. Phoebe laughs)

Paige: ok(Before Glen can knock Paige opens the door)hi Glen(kisses his cheek)Are those for me?

Glen: Not any more! What was that?

Paige: What?

Glen: Nothing...can I come in?

Paige: Sure...why wouldn't you think you could?(Glen steps in. Closes the door. Glen gives it to her and kisses her cheek)Hi(they look in each others eyes. Andy walks down the steps talking to Jason who's holding Paris)

Andy: Hey Glen! Long time no see(Paige and Glen break eye contact)

Glen:(smirks)hey(Andy and Jason walk over to him. They shake hands)Hi little girl...May I?

Jason: Sure(Glen takes her and Paris laugh. Paige smiles and smells the flowers)Yeah

Phoebe: Where's Prue?

Andy: Getting dressed! I kept getting in the way so she told me to leave(the men smirk)

Phoebe:(mumbles)Jason!!

Jason: um coming honey(takes Paris and walks over to her)

Andy: Leo said he'll be down with the boys soon(Chris walks down the steps holding the rail)

Chris:(happily)Glen-Glen(orbs out. Glen opens his arms Chris orbs in them)Hi

Glen: Hey big guy(gives him a hug. Piper smiles)How you been?(Chris lets go)

Chris: okay...Gosh you were gone for a long time

Glen: I know I had to practice my powers for awhile...alone

Chris: Oh did you bring me something back?

Paige/Piper: Chris!!

Piper: manners

Glen:(laughs)its ok...I got you and Wyatt something special

Chris: Do we have to share?

Glen: You each got your own...but if you want too. And, don't worry you'll like it

Chris: Is it big?

Glen: Can't(tickles him making him laugh)tell you but maybe(Leo walks down holding Wyatt's hand)

Wyatt: Uncle Glen(Glen puts her down)

Phoebe: Uncle?(looks at her sister. Paige shrugs still smiling at the man of her dreams)

Piper:(whispers)Don't she's happy...I'll talk to Wyatt later(Wyatt runs over to Glen when he gets to the bottom. Glen picks him up)

Wyatt: Hi

Glen:(smiles)hey buddy

Wyatt: Where did you go? How did you get there? When did you get back? Why did you go? And what did you bring me?

Leo: Wyatt!

Piper: Its ok Leo, We'll talk to them later

Paige: Where's Prue?(Prue walks down wearing some jeans and a taint top. Her hair is in curls)

Andy: See why I was getting in the way?

Prue: Hey Glen

Glen: Hi Prue(she goes over to Andy and holds him)

Andy: You look Lovely honey

Prue:(smiles)thanks(they kiss. Glen looks at Paige and winks at her. Paige blushes a little)

Chris: Psst aunt Paige(she looks at them. Wyatt and Chris try to wink. Phoebe giggles. Glen chuckles. Paige now turns crimson red)

Prue: ok lets eat then(Holding Andy they walk to the dinning room. Leo follows behind them. Glen and Paige look at each other as soon as Leo turns his back)

Paige: sorry about(Glen nods no and they keep looking at each other)

Wyatt: come on lets go(Paige and Glen break contact. Leaves)

Glen: ok-ok-ok(Paige takes Chris and winks at him. Chris laughs. Paige and Glen walk in the dinning room)

Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)

Paige and Glen are standing at the door while Piper, Phoebe and Paige are looking at them and talking

Piper: So what time are you bringing her back?

Paige:(mumbles)Piper

Piper:(laughs)I was just you(stops laughing)know(taps her foot) kidding

Glen: 12 promise

Piper: thank you

Paige: So don't wait up...

Piper: Why?

Paige: Because Piper I'm 26years old...

Piper: Still my little sister...

Paige:(whines)Prue

Piper:...and I would like my son or daughter to get to know you before something happens to you if something happens to you

Glen: Don't worry I won't let anything happen to her

Piper: You better not

Prue: You two have fun(to Paige)we'll talk in the morning

Piper:(to Glen)and only to her

Phoebe: but you can be here in morning you know if you want(Prue hits her)ow(Glen laughs a little)

Paige: Ok you know what Glen lets go?(opens the door)

Piper: I'll be checking on you tonight

Paige: Yeah whatever(pushes' Glen out, follows and closes the door)

Piper: I'm not playing the evil sister anymore

Prue: ok you don't have too...come on bed time

Phoebe: The men are handling the kids and putting the things away

Piper: The dishes?

Prue: Paige and Glen did it before they left(they start going up the steps)

Phoebe: You know you play a good mean sister?

Piper: Shut up Phoebe

Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)

Paige and Glen walk down the street of Prescott and Pine

Paige: Sorry

Glen: about?

Paige: My sisters...They were...

Glen: Just playing over protective sister and Piper lost so she had to be the mean sister

Paige: Yeah how did you know?

Glen: I heard them playing the game and Piper was just being nice to me at dinner

Paige: oh(Glen goes behind her and puts his hand in her back pocket)(moans)What are you doing?

Glen: taking it slow...What do you want me to go slower?

Paige: mm-hmm(he leads her behind the tree and breathes on her neck)

Glen:(whispers)this slow?(kisses the back of her ear. Paige closes her eyes)

Paige: slower(he kisses her neck leaving a warm trail down her neck)st-st(moans)st...Glen

Glen: What?

Paige: Stop or I'm going to tell Piper

Glen: You are? Are you?

Paige: mm-hmm(he stops and puts his hand on her waist and starts making them walk from behind the tree)

Glen: Slower(Paige opens her eyes)

Paige: Yeah(Glen puts his hands on the small of her back)

Glen:(sighs)how is this?

Paige: slower(He puts his arms around Paige's shoulders)Slower(Glen takes his hands off her. They keep walking when Paige takes his hand. They look at each)So what power do you have under control?(Glen finger lances the hands. Paige looks forward but smiles so Glen pulls her closer and kisses her head)

Glen: mainly shimmering...

OK Tell me what you think?...

Write me up


	5. Surprise 5

The next morning Paige walks in the kitchen smiling. Piper is sitting at the table with her feet up on the table. Prue is bringing her a cup of tea. Paige loses her smile and looks at Piper's feet on the table. The boys are eating at the islands. Piper looks at her

Piper: What? You haven't seen fat feet?(takes the tea)thanks

Prue: Anytime Piper

Paige: Yeah every time you're pregnant but they're blue

Piper: So what? I'm pregnant

Paige: and there on the table making me lose my app(before she can answer Prue shoots her a look)Why are they on the table?

Piper: Doctor said bed rest...and I have to be careful because the babies due any day now

Paige: Piper the baby is three days late...and why don't you just lay on the couch Piper?

Piper: Because we eat as a family Paige

Paige: oh ok! Good morning by the way(kisses her head)

Piper: Morning(Paige goes over to the coffee pot)

Paige: Where's the rest of the family?(gets a mug and pours some coffee)like the men and Phoebe?(turns to them and sees them making a face)you know our sister

Prue: Talking to Jason about the tabs...Jason called and told her to calmly look at the tabs. I mean I could hear him and he sounded pissed but when Phoebe read it. Man, She was more upset then Jason. So she's getting Jason to sue(Paige walks over and sits far away from Pipers feet)

Paige: She knew what she was getting into(Piper tries to give it to her)I don't want to read that junk

Piper: No they wrote about Paris(Paige grabs it and reads it)

Paige: oh my gosh(orbs it in the trash)

Chris: Cool!!

Piper: Paige

Paige: I would sue too...and I know Cole is getting on his best lawyer suing suit right now

Prue: That's if Phoebe doesn't get another lawyer

Paige: Why get another Lawyer? When you can get Cole for free? That's how Phoebe got him so easy

Piper:(laughs)Paige(Paige sips her coffee)Stop it! that's Paris's Daddy

Paige:(mumbles)I know who he is

Prue: Besides Cole probably is going to be on the stand

Paige: Yeah sure! I just hope Glen doesn't read that; As soon as he saw Paris he took her as his own...and I can tell you no one but God can stop him from his actions(Phoebe walks in with Paris)

Piper: and you can stop him? You're his goddess

Paige: that I maybe am(sips her coffee trying to hid her smile)

Phoebe: You are?(Paige puts her coffee down)

Prue: What did Jason say?

Paige: I read it...give me the baby(takes Paris)Those mean people

Phoebe: ugh later!(looking at the boys)later its to early in the morning

Piper: Right(to her sons)boys are you done?

Wyatt: Almost mummy

Piper: ok

Phoebe: How was your date?

Paige: The most amazing time I had in awhile

Phoebe: Really...Did you you know smooch?

Paige: Nope(stands up)We did four play(walks out. Piper quickly puts his feet down)(calls)I'm going to put Paris down for a nap then I'm getting ready for work

Phoebe:(calls)Don't you have to kiss to do that?(she doesn't get an answer)ugh! So Prue where's Andy?

Prue: Sleep

Phoebe: Did you have a nice...

Prue: Phoebe you are not getting porn off of me

Piper: Prue watch it(looks at her boys)

Prue: Sorry but if she wants some action...she better wait for tonight and after dinner

Phoebe: oh god it is Tuesday...Jason might be so mad...

Prue: I can only do it tonight Phoebe(Phoebe sighs)it's either now or in a month

Phoebe: ok-ok I think Jason is(spells)Sexy when his mad(Leo walks in)

Leo: Wyatt time to go to school

Wyatt: No(orbs out then behind Leo and runs out. Leo looks at Piper who gives him a smirk, puts her foot up to him and wiggles her foot)

Piper:(smiles)ow(Leo sighs and goes after Wyatt. Phoebe laughs as Piper puts her foot down. Prue takes Paris)

Chris: Mommy

Piper: Yes peanut

Chris: Can I watch daddy catch Wyatt and laugh?

Piper: Yes sir(Chris orbs out quickly)

Phoebe: that was mean(laughs)

Piper: I know...I love being on bed rest at a time like this(Phoebe helps her up)Come on help me upstairs

Phoebe: Yes ma'am(they walk out)

Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)

While walking through the dinning room Phoebe's phone rings

Phoebe: Its Jason(answers the phone)Hey...You talked to Cole.(sighs)you did? What did he say? Well did you tell him?...Cole you stop yelling or give the phone back to Jason. Yes I know they where talking about Paris and...Cole I feel the same way she's my daughter too. It is not Jason's fault...because he just owns the company. These are our problems. I know enough Cole and he has nothing to do with us good bye(hangs up on him)I can't believe him.(her phone rings again)god can't Cole take a hint(answers the phone)What? oh Hey baby. I know its Just Cole was (smiles)I love you too! He what?(calls)Paige get down here

Piper: Why do you need Paige?

Prue: What's going on? Do you need to go to the office?

Phoebe: No Gl(Paige orbs in)Paige Glen was just at the tabs beating the hell out of the male writer and the boss. ...

Paige: Shit...come on...wait where is he?(Andy comes down buttoning his shirt. His wearing blue jeans that's hugging him and coy boy boots. Prue keeps her eyes on him day dreaming. Andy looks at her and smiles then looks at them. Piper bumps Prue)

Piper:(whispers)Jump on him later Prue(Prue shoots her a look)

Andy: Paige its all over the news...Glen is arrested for assault and is in Jail. I'm going down to the office to try to get him out

Prue: In that?

Andy: Why not?...

Prue: Well um...

Andy: You wear stuff like this

Prue: I know but...

Andy: Don't worry(winks)you're my one and only(goes over and kisses him)You coming?

Paige: Sure enough...How much is bail?

Prue: Wait bail? Paige you can't pay...

Paige: Prue his my boyfriend...He would do it for me and I'm going to do it for him. Besides he did it for Paris(mumbles)even though(grabs her sun glasses and puts them on)no one asked him too(fixes her hair)

Prue: ok its your money...could someone just let me get a damn sentence in?(Phoebe grabs her coat and purse)Where are you going?

Phoebe: I going to help? He did it for Paris...come on(Andy kisses Prue again)I'll be back kiss Paris for me

Piper: ok(Andy kisses Prue again but longer)

Paige: Come on dude(grabs Andy)lets go bail my man out...(Phoebe opens the door)You can kiss my sister later(they leave)

Prue: Be careful(Andy closes the door)hmm(they hear a boom and laughter. Piper and Prue look upstairs)

Chris:(laughs)Daddy went Boom

Leo: Wyatt that is it(Wyatt starts screaming)Come here...got you

Wyatt: No I don't want to go

Leo: settle down or no TV(it soon becomes quite then we hear orbs)

Piper:(smiles)Well Wyatt's gone(Prue smirks. Prue and Piper start walking upstairs)I really hope this is a girl. I don't think Leo and I can take another boy(they disappear up the steps then hear crying)(moans)or baby(Prue laughs)

Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)

Paige and Phoebe walk in the room of the jail sells holding hands. A couple of men whistle at them then soon fly across the cell room. They hear Glen voice then see him in the last sell. Paige sighs and walks over to him with Phoebe

Phoebe: Well first let me start by saying Glen that was not nice(Paige rolls her eyes)

Glen: Well which one making them fly across the room for whistling at you and not showing respect or beating the crap those people and getting arrested

Phoebe: well...um...both

Glen:(smirks)What are you doing here?(walks to the back of the cell)You got arrested for doing something bad too?

Phoebe: Nah(Glen sighs)

Paige: Stop mopping...We're doing bail(Glen turns quickly)

Glen: Paige...

Paige: Don't worry you did it for me along time ago...Besides you're my boyfriend

Glen: No(walks over)listen to me...don't waist your money on me

Paige: What?

Glen: I'll be out of here by morning just go home

Paige: I don't care I want you out of jail NOW...

Phoebe: and I'm helping! What you did for us was really sweet

Glen: No I'm not going anywhere

Paige: Glen, don't be stubborn

Glen: No you don't be stubborn

Paige: What is with the word no? You're getting out now...

Glen: How?

Phoebe:(winces)We already paid bail(Glen swears under his breath)

Paige: Don't worry your still getting punished. Your going to therapy and your not going(whispers)to see me naked for a month.

Glen: Wait that's not...

Paige: That's for being stubborn and arguing with me(Phoebe smiles)

Phoebe:(whispers)Dude you were so going to get some tonight(they police walk in with keys)She was talking about it all the way over here(the police opens the cell)

Glen: Wh-Wh please lock me back in here(Phoebe laughs)

Police: Just be happy you're out of here Johnson

Paige: come on

Glen: thanks

Police: Whatever(turns to leave)ladies(they wave. Walks away)

Glen: see you later officer Major

Police: God I hope not(walks out)

Phoebe: What did you do to him?

Glen: mm-mm(walks out. Paige throws herself in his arms. Kisses her head and holds her. The men moan)

Phoebe: Can we get out of here?(Glen and Paige pull out of the hug but Glen keeps one arm around her waist. Paige holds on to him and lays on his chest. Glen puts his arm around Phoebe's shoulder)

Glen: Yeah come on(they start walking away)

Man: Is the other one yours too man?(soon he flies against the wall)

Phoebe:(whispers)Glen!(Paige sighs and closes her eyes)

Glen: What? That was for Jason(Phoebe laughs. opens the door and they leave)

Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)

Glen, Paige and Phoebe walk up the into Andy's office. Andy now has his own office. They enter and see the guy Glen beat the hell out of. Andy stands up from his chair. Phoebe gasps at the man when she sees his face then smirks. The man gets up and backs up. Glen lets go of Phoebe and Paige

Andy: Whoa not in my office...get him out of here Paige

Paige:(mumbles)come on babe(Glen doesn't leave but keeps eye contact with the writer)Johnson(tugs on his arm. He looks at her)come on(mumbles)Phoebe(Glen turns towards the door)

Phoebe:(crossing her arm)I'll be ok(Paige nods and turns when the door and the boss stands there with a uglier face)

Andy: Son of a(the boss punches Glen. Paige screams and jumps back. Phoebe turns)

Phoebe: Hey!(Glen pushes Paige over to Phoebe. Phoebe holds Paige. Glen stands up and the man kicks him)

Andy: Hey-Hey(tries to go over to them but the writer stops him)Move(yells)lets get some men in here(Jason walks in and sees the man kick Glen to the ground)

Jason: Jeez(pulls the guy off)

Guy: Dean

Jason: Denis...you son of a bitch(punches him. Phoebe covers her mouth and gasp)You ok Glen?(Glen stands up straight but leans back on the wall holding his side)

Glen: Yeah thanks(Andy pushes the guy in the seat)

Andy:(yells)sit down(looks at them)Are you crazy? Do you think bail is cheap? I'm going to have to arrest you again(Glen laughs. Major and other cops come in)

Major: What?(looks at Glen)

Glen: Told you you'll see me soon

Paige: You can't arrest him this time. Glen didn't do anything(pulls away from Phoebe)

Phoebe:(mumbles)whoa Paige

Paige: No! He hit him first

Writer: But Jason hit him to the floor

Phoebe: shut up Walker...my husband had every right(pulls Jason over to her)

Paige:(mumbles)whoa Phoebe

Major: this family is crazy

Andy: Look no one is getting arrested...Now Stiffler take Glen and my sister in a law out of here. We'll see you at home.

Stiffler: Yes sir lets go

Paige: ok come on babe(grabs his hand. Denis sits up. They walk over him. Glen uses the back of his heal and makes Denis head hit the carpet)

Major: Hey!

Glen: oops

Paige: Glen(pulls him out)

Andy:(sighs)someone pick Denis up off my floor(Phoebe looks at Andy and gives him a smile. Andy rubs his head)

Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)

At home Prue has Andy on the speaker. She's sitting on the bed with Piper while doing Piper's hair

Prue: He what?

Andy: So I won't be home until three baby...I'm sorry

Prue:(sighs)its ok...I'll just kill the rest of my sisters when they get back

Piper: Where is Paige now? You said she left an hour ago

Andy: She just called Phoebe and told her she took Glen to doctor Middleton.

Prue: Why?

Andy: Walker held me back before I could get to them. Glen got kicked in the ribs and punched him the face

Piper: oh my gosh(Andy laughs)what?

Andy:(laughs)Clearly you haven't seen what Glen has done to Denis and Walker...

Piper: Ok Glen can't come around here until he does and finishes anger management

Andy: He has too in order for them not to press charges...Besides there in a lot more trouble because of Phoebe and Jason suing. So Phoebe decided to not take everything from them but enough if they drop the charges on Glen. Surprisingly they decided Yes! As long they get a restraining order on the family and Cole and lastly Glen which he also has to go to anger management.

Piper: Glen better go for that...because Paige is not spending anymore bail money on Glen. I'm not going to let her

Prue: How are you honey?

Andy:(sighs)Stressed...Do you know my name in the office is way out on stake. I have to build it up again and earn my respect back from the rookies. Damn it Prue now my boss is on my ass.

Prue: mm! Ok honey, just avoid them and your boss ok?

Andy: I'll try

Prue: I'll wait for to get home and have a hot bubble bath waiting for you. And, I promise I will Kill my sisters

Andy: Prue don't wait up for me

Prue: but I want too(Piper rolls his eyes)

Andy: fine! can you have a cold one waiting too?

Prue: mm-hmm yes sir

Andy: also be in the Hot bubble bath when I get there?(Prue's eyes widen)

Prue: uh Andy we're not alone

Andy: Sorry Piper

Piper: Its ok at least someone in this family is getting some

Andy: SO my Darling pooh what's it going to be?

Prue: uh...maybe

Voice: Trudeau my office now

Andy: Great...um see you later babe

Prue: Yeah good luck

Andy: boss says hi

Prue: Hey boss

Andy: They say hi...I love you

Prue: I love you too(they hang up)

Piper: I didn't say hi

Prue: His trying to get on his boss's good side. I mean ever sense Darryl and Sheila moved back on the east side and Andy's got the promotion things have gone down hill for Andy(sighs) I'm going to kill Phoebe and Paige.

Piper: It'll get better don't worry(Prue smiles a little)Prue before you go to work...can you call Leo please?

Prue: on the cell?(brush's Piper's hair on the side)there(puts the brush down)

Piper: thanks...but no he's downstairs...just call him

Prue: Why can't...(sighs)(calls)Leo-Leo(he orbs in)there I have to go(kisses her head and leaves)

Piper: Hi honey!(Plays with her hair that Prue just finished. Will you orb me downstairs and make me a ice cream cone?(Leo smiles, picks up Piper and orbs out)

Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)

Paige is sitting in doctor Middleton's office with Glen. Glen has his shirt off and is wincing while the doctor up gauze on his ribs

Paige:(mumbles)you should never had fought you big baby(Glen opens one eye and looks at her)

Glen: I was fighting for you and Paris(the doctor looks at him and presses harder)ow

Paige: I didn't ask you and I know my two month old niece didn't either

Glen: Look are you going to be angry at me all day?...ow

Dr. M: Sorry...stop breathing so hard

Glen: What?!(looks at the doctor)

Paige: No(Glen looks at Paige)I'm not going to be mad at you all day...I'm going to be mad at you all week

Glen: oh that's just great... ow .Damn it

Paige: Glen don't swear on Dr. Middleton

Dr. M: thank you Paige! You know I know your parents Glennith(Paige laughs)

Glen: Mm do you have to call me that?

Dr. M: Yes I know you were taught better. I know because my best friend Leanna Johnson taught you better

Glen: But...

Dr. M: I don't want to hear anymore buts young man...Paige has ever right to be mad right Glennith?

Glen:(sighs)Yes Mrs. Judith

Judith: ok I'll be right back(opens the door, walks out and leaves closing the door)

Glen: She's a quack

Paige:(laughs)I know but she's like a family member to both our families. Besides Glennith(Glen shoots her a look)

Glen: Don't call me that

Paige:(laughs harder)that quack just fixed you...Glennith

Glen: oh your just loving this aren't you?

Paige: Yep!(silence)

Glen: look I'm sorry um...

Paige: its ok(touches his cheek)what you did was really-really sweet...stupid but

Glen: Yep

Paige: You'd do anything for me wouldn't you?

Glen: Just about(Paige reaches up and kisses him. The door opens a little and Dr. M pokes her head in. She smiles. Paige pulls away and smiles)mm

Paige: What?

Glen: I had better from you

Paige: mm this is a doctors office and you have been a naughty boy(hits him teasingly with the belt handle of her purse)Glennith

Glen: that's it(grabs her. Paige screams playfully. Tickles her)

Paige: No-no stop

Glen: Are you going to stop calling me Glennith?(Paige can't even say yes. Dr. M finds this time to be noticed. Glen stops and Paige falls)oops

Paige: ow

Glen: sorry(reaches down and helps her up. They look at her. Dr. M crosses her arms and smirks)

Paige: um Mrs. Judith

Judith: No need to explain...I was young once. I was and still am in love my Mr. Middleton(Paige smirks a little)I'm just glad to see you too back together. You are back together aren't you?

Paige/Glen: of course

Judith: good! Are you um getting married?

Paige: um-ah well...

Glen: We just got back together(Paige nods quickly)but um I would some day like to marry her

Paige: oh um(Paige starts scratching)itchy

Judith:(smirks)Itchy subject dear?

Paige: No I just don't think it's any of your business

Glen: Paige!

Paige: I-I mean I love Glen and that's all you need to know alright

Judith:(smirks)ok...just stop scratching you'll give yourself a rash. Now Glen bed rest only...and no sexual intercourse

Glen: Don't worry I won't, how long?

Judith: a week...ok you two love birds get of here(Glen gets off the bed and puts on his shirt)uh Paige may I talk to you really fast?

Paige: um yeah

Glen: I'll meet you outside(leaves)

Judith: Did you tell him?

Paige: What?

Judith: I saw the results as to why you came here

Paige: Well its not for sure

Judith: How long do you think you are?

Paige: Sense he left about two months ago?

Judith: Are you going to tell him?

Paige: Not until I get the results...until then can you not tell Glen?

Judith:(smiles)I promise

Paige: thanks

Judith: I'll call you later on tonight...with the results

Paige: thank you

Judith: Are you sure it's him. If you are you know?

Paige: Yeah! I haven't been with any man sense he left or before(Glen sticks his head in the door)

Glen: um Paige I'm kind of hungry and your late for work

Paige: right...bye dr. Middleton(she waves. They leave)

Ok What do you think is wrong with Paige? If it isn't obvious already. Do you think she is or isn't. How do you like the humor and tell me what you think of this chapter so far.

Write me up...


	6. Surprise 6

Here's chapter 6 and I want you to get ready to welcome the new family member.

At the manor Leo is on the ice cream machine. Piper is watching him dreaming ly. Leo turns to her with the cone

Leo: Here you go Piper

Piper: Leo I can't reach...walk over here(Leo goes over to her. Pulls him by the shirt and to her)

Leo: um Piper(Piper kiss him making him drop the cone)mm(Piper gets down and leads him to the table. Pulls away)What are you doing?

Piper: You know what that ice cream machine does to me(lays back on the table pulling Leo on top of her)

Leo: Piper we can't...the last time we did this you got a cramp and grew through the night

Piper: Leo this is a girl I can feel it(kisses his neck)Sense when has machines turned me on(they kiss)

Leo: Pipe...pipe

Piper: Leo I'm three days late...shut up and put me in labor

Leo: Piper(looks in her eyes)it has been almost 4months

Piper:(smiles)and Chris is napping

Leo: What about what you said back then about Chris napping and us doing this(Piper gives him a look)well I do have the day off...What the hell?(kisses her)god Piper I missed this(starts kissing her neck making her eyes close))

Piper: me too(Piper's eyes open all of sudden)

Leo: I can't wait until you have the baby...so we can be our normal selves

Piper: Well you might not have to wait(Leo stops kissing her and looks at her)its time Leo

Leo: hmm really?(sits up on top of her. Piper lays on her elbows sitting up)usually you'd go into labor during a panic attack

Piper: well your right...If it makes you feel any better I'm about to have a panic attack right now because labor is coming faster then usually and it's a lot more painfully

Leo: oh

Little voice:(yarns)daddy(they look at the door way and see Chris)What are you doing to mommy and why are you up on top of the table?(Piper and Leo meet eyes quickly then look at Chris)

Leo: um hey big(gets off of Piper and the table)guy can you(helps Piper up)there you go?

Piper: ow

Leo: sorry! Can you do daddy a(walks over to him and bends down to his level)favor?

Chris: yes daddy

Leo: Stay with mommy while daddy goes to get the bag

Chris: mommy's having the baby?

Leo: yep so stay here ok?(Chris nods. Stands up and looks at Piper who's doing her breathing)your doing great honey(goes over, kisses her head then rushes out)

Piper: mm(Chris walks over and climbs on the table)

Chris: mommy(Piper looks at him)Daddy's going crazy(Piper laughs. Takes Piper's hand)your going to be ok !

Piper: I know thank you sweetie(holds his hand)

Chris: I can't wait to see the baby

Piper: me neither peanut(rubs his head)me neither

Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)

We go to magic school. Glen is sitting in front of Paige who's behind her desk. Paige looks up at him

Paige: What?

Glen:(smiles)your being quiet

Paige: sorry

Glen: Your thinking about marriage

Paige: and something else...don't worry I'm always quiet when signing someone back in

Glen: mm(crosses his arms)hmm

Paige: just give me a couple of minutes then we can go to lunch

Glen: I am going to ask you to marry me you know?

Paige: um(slowly)yeah sure(looks at the paper)

Glen: what are you scared of?

Paige: Nothing, Who says I'm afraid?

Glen: You! Your not making eye contact

Paige: So! I've made eye contact with you all this time today...I'm tired of looking at them

Glen: Paige

Paige:(annoyed)What?(Glen pulls out a box)

Glen: look up for a second(Paige does. Opens the box and shows a gold necklace)

Paige: Wh(gasps)(thinking)oh no not again! What should I say but it might not be. Please don't let it!!

Glen: this is a promise necklace(gives it to her. Paige stares at it)that in year or two from now I'm going to Ask you to marry me(Paige looks at him)and you can't give it back

Paige: Like I would give back a gold 15K necklace(they each other in the eyes)Glen I(Wyatt orbs in)Wyatt what are you doing here?(puts the box down. Glen looks a little heart broken then turns to Wyatt)

Wyatt: Daddy never came to pick me up...and left me at the horrible school

Paige: Wyatt where did you learn how to talk like that?

Glen: Did you try calling your dad?

Wyatt: 50hundred times(the phone rings. Paige puts it on the speaker)

Paige: Hello Paige Matthews mistress of Magic school speaking...

Piper: Paige this is Piper

Paige: Piper where are you? Leo didn't come pick up Wyatt

Piper: Paige is Wyatt there?

Paige: Yeah

Piper:(sighs)thank god...I already killed Leo for doing it again

Wyatt: Hi mommy

Piper: Hi buddy...Daddy and mommy are so sorry we didn't pick you up

Wyatt: its ok

Voice: Your 7cm dilated Piper...

Paige: Piper where did say you where?

Piper: um right Paige...its time and I'm at the hospital

Paige: oh god Piper...What did you do? How did you get in labor so fast?

Piper: I don't know...but thanks for making fun of me this morning. Now I'm in labor and its a lot more painful

Paige: ok just relax and we'll be there

Piper: We'll?

Paige: Me, Wyatt and...

Piper: good you have my doctor...Hi Glen

Glen: Hey Piper hold in there

Piper: ok

Paige: I love you we'll be there soon

Piper: ok love you too

Wyatt: I love you mommy

Piper: I love you too sweetie, see you soon

Paige: bye(hangs up)ok lets go(stands up, puts the box in her pocket, walks over to Wyatt and takes his hand)you coming?

Glen: Yep but don't you...

Paige: I'll tell the school later that I left when I get there

Glen: No about us

Paige: We'll do it later(Glen stands up and takes Wyatt's hand)

Glen: I'll shimmer(he shimmers them out)

Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)

We go to the hospital waiting room. Phoebe is playing with Paris who is in the car seat. Jason is sitting while leaning his head against the wall sleeping. Prue is holding Chris and Andy is holding Wyatt while he talks his ear off. Paige looks at Glen who's sitting across from her. Glen is looking at a book. Paige plays with the necklace. Phoebe looks up and sees Paige looking at him. Paige sighs then looks at Phoebe and smirks a little.

Andy: that's why you hate the school

Wyatt: Yep! I hope mommy lets me go to magic school

Andy: I feel the same way about work

Prue: At least your boss let you out

Andy: because she couldn't stand looking at me anymore...and I really could've used that bath

Phoebe: I agree Piper choose the perfect day to have her baby...So much for our date?

Jason: I forgot it was this Tuesday(Phoebe looks at him. Paris starts crying. Opens his eyes and looks at her)hey little girl(goes and picks her up)shh its ok

Prue: Andy we can still do it...I mean Piper's labor won't last that long hopefully

Phoebe: What about Paris? I mean your right this is Piper's third child. It's going to go quicker. But, You promised to watch Paris

Prue: oh that's right...sorry Andy(Chris wakes up)hi how did you sleep?

Chris: good(yarns)is the baby here yet?

Prue: No sweetie not yet

Paige: I'll watch her(Everyone accept Glen looks at her)What?

Phoebe: You and Glen aren't going to do something tonight

Glen: Nope(flips the page)We're not COMMITTED(Paige sighs)to do anything tonight?

Phoebe: oh!...but I got Prue's word

Andy: but Paige just...

Prue: that's right(giving Andy a look)I gave Phoebe my word

Paige: No I'll watch Paris while your taking a bath...then you can take her back

Prue: Are you sure?

Paige: Yep(Phoebe and Prue look at Jason and Andy)

Andy: um boys would you like a snack?

Boys: Yeah

Jason: Glen you want to come along?

Glen: sure

Andy: Do you ladies want something?

Phoebe/Prue: no

Prue: now go um feed my nephews(puts Chris down. Wyatt jumps off Andy. The men get up and walk down the hall with the boys)ok Paige what's going on?

Paige: Your going to find out any-ways(pull out her hand, a box orbs in it and opens it)

Phoebe: oh my gosh Paige its beautiful(they move closer to her)

Prue: Did Glen get that for you?

Paige: of course...It's a promise necklace(they look at her)

Phoebe: For what?

Paige: It means that some day far from now, his going to propose and we're going to get married...(Phoebe covers her mouth)Don't worry I didn't say yes or anything. I don't know what to say. I mean you didn't even get married Phoebe...I love him. I just don't(covers her face)know what to do anymore(Prue pats her back)I want to marry him so bad but ugh….

Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)

We go to the delivery room. Piper is pushing. Leo is holding her and has his other arm around Piper supporting her up.

Leo: go baby go(Piper lets out a little scream)

Piper: God this hurts like hell...Leo you better hope this is a girl...because if its not I'm going to kill you

Doctor: ok Piper here's the head. It has blond and brown hair(Piper and Leo laugh)ok now Piper push give me two big ones(Piper takes a breathe and pushes)

Leo: 2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10 and let it out(Piper sighs)

Doctor: I got to get the shoulders out...big shoulders Piper. Now push while I support

Leo: and go(Piper takes in breathe again and pushes)2,3,4 go baby go

Doctor: 6,7,8(Piper screams and we hear a little cry)and its out(holds up the baby. Piper and Leo laugh)

Leo: Look, what we made again Piper!(Leo pulls out his camera and takes pictures while they're holding the baby up)

Piper: It's a girl(the doctor puts her on Piper's tummy)its my girl!(Leo starts crying and lays the camera on the bed)Hi sweetie, I'm your mummy(Piper looks at Leo who cuts the cord while crying. Leo goes back over and they kiss)we made a baby girl Leo!(he looks at the baby)

Leo: I know she's so beautiful(the nurse takes the baby)

Piper: Where are you taking her?

Doctor: Just to clean her up...you did great Piper

Piper: thank you-thank you(the doctor gets up and leaves. Wipes his tears away. Leo takes her hand and kisses it)

Nurse: We have a 7lb and 10oz baby girl

Leo: Wow

Piper: She gets it from you(the nurse walks back over with the baby. Piper takes her)Hi honey

Leo: How daddy's little princess?

Nurse: Do we have a name?

Piper: Melinda Lindsey Rose Halliwell

Nurse: Wow that's a long but beautiful name

Piper: thanks...What do you think Leo?

Leo: I love it(the nurse leaves)thank you(Piper looks at him)for giving me the family I always wanted

Piper: No thank you(they kiss then looks at Melinda)

Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)

Back in the waiting room. Andy and Prue are snuggling on a couch with the boys beside them. Wyatt and Chris are talking. Phoebe is sitting on Jason's lap. They look at Paris who's in a car set sitting next to them. Paris sneezes.

Phoebe:(laughs)oh

Jason: bless you sweetie(Paige and Glen are sitting apart from each other. Glen is looking at the book. Paige now sighs, walks over to Glen and takes the book. Glen looks up at her. Paige sits next to him and puts the book on the table. Phoebe and Prue glance over there then turn back to what they were looking at before. Paige takes the necklace out which she took out the box earlier and gives it to Glen. He looks at the floor hurt. Paige the hits him making him look up and points to her neck. Glen looks in her eyes then smiles)

Paige:(smiles)mind putting it on for me?(Glen nods and puts it on)thank you(They hug. Phoebe and Prue smile a little. Leo comes in)

Wyatt: Daddy(Paige and Glen let go and everyone looks at Leo. Leo goes over and picks his son up)

Leo: Hey buddy...hey big guy(Chris waves)I'm so sorry for not picking you up again

Wyatt: its ok

Prue: How's Piper?

Leo: Healthy and so is the baby(they squeal. The men and boys wince. Paris laughs)

Jason: Yeah mommy loves to hurt my ears(Phoebe hits him)ow

Phoebe: So does Paris get a girl or boy cousin?

Prue: yeah what is it?

Paige: Do I get a niece or nephew?

Leo: How about we go see right now?

Chris: Yay(everyone gets up. Jason carries the car set. Leo takes Chris hand and starts walking. The sister follow smiling and holding there men)

Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)

We go back in Piper's hospital room. Piper looks at the cart next to her where baby Melinda lays in there. She smiles. Melinda hands are moving around and she yarns. Turns her head straight and closes her eyes. The door opens and Leo walks in

Leo: Piper sweetie(Piper opens her eyes, turns to the door and smiles)(smiles)We have some visitors...Are you up for them?

Piper: Depends on if their names Chris and Wyatt?

Leo: two out nine yes

Piper: then yes I want visitors

Leo: come on in(soon two little boys run in)

Boys: Mommy(runs over to Piper's bed. The sister soon follow with Jason holding Paris. Wyatt climbs on the bed then helps Chris on the bed. Piper smiles. Wyatt and Chris throw them selves on Piper and they hug)

Piper: oh how are my boys?(pulls away)

Chris: Good

Wyatt: How are you mommy?...How's the baby?

Piper: We're great but tired(the sisters walk over and hug her)

Phoebe: Piper(they pull away)

Paige: So is this your last one?

Piper: oh heck yes!(Phoebe laughs)So now you guys can start your families(looks at Prue and Paige)

Prue: Does that mean you have a girl?(Piper nods. They squeal)

Sisters: We got a niece(they hug each other)

Wyatt: Can we see her?

Leo: Sure but first her name is...

Piper/Leo: Melinda Lindsey Rose Halliwell

Prue: Such a big name for a little baby

Leo: I know she is a dirty blond

Paige: Hmm first we have a blond, then brunette and now we have a dirty blond

Phoebe: a good hair mixture between you and Leo

Leo: and she has Piper's nose

Prue: Finally

Glen: So can we see her now?

Piper: get her doctor...

Glen: m-m-me

Piper:(smiles)Yep you?(Glen walks over and picks her up)

Prue: oh look how small

Piper: Yeah but she's bigger then her brothers...she's 7lbs

Phoebe: Yeah Paris was 6(Glen walks over to Piper and gives Mel to her. The boys look at her)

Wyatt: Wow she's cute

Chris: but wet looking(the sisters laugh)

Piper: I know

Chris: What is she staring at?

Piper: You! I think she knows who you are from all the times you told her you love her

Chris: oh

Wyatt: If anyone messes with you I'm going to beat them up

Leo: good boy

Piper: Leo!

Paige: She's so beautiful

Piper: I know(Paige's phone rings. they look at her)

Paige: oh that's work...um

Piper: go its ok

Glen: I'll come with

Piper: Now did I say you could go...

Glen: No but...

Piper: go I'm just kidding

Glen: oh-oh right(Paige goes over and kisses the baby then her sister)

Paige: Bye, take care

Piper: thanks

Paige: Bye kids...sisters

Everyone: bye(Paris coos. Paige and Glen kiss Paris then leave)

Wyatt: Can I hold her?

Piper: of course move over and sit back(Wyatt does what his told and opens his arms. Puts the baby in his arms then fixes the way his holding her. Prue pulls out her camera that was in the diaper bag and takes a picture of Wyatt looking at the baby in awe. Chris climbs on Piper lap. Piper holds him knowing his pretty Jealous)

Wyatt: Hi Rose bud

Piper: Rose Bud?

Andy: Is that her nickname?(holds Prue by the waist)

Wyatt: Yep(gives her a kiss. Prue takes the picture)

Phoebe: Awe...that's cute Wyatt's now a proud big brother of a little sister(Leo smiles, reaches over and rubs Wyatt's head. Wyatt looks up at him and smiles. Prue takes a picture)

Leo: Do you want to take a picture with your sister Chris?

Chris: No

Leo: Why n(Piper clears her throat. Looks at her)

Piper:(mouths)Jealous(Leo nods a little. They hear a baby crying and look at Melinda)

Wyatt: Not her

Jason: Its her...I think someone wants a little attention(Phoebe bends down to the car set and makes face at Paris and Paris smiles)

Phoebe: Hey sweetie pie honey bun

Piper: oh Phoebe make me more hungry(turns to Wyatt and Melinda. Touches Melinda's hand. Prue takes a picture)

Phoebe:(laughs)sorry...No one forgot about you

Piper: Bring Paris over here Phoebe...I want them to meet(Phoebe takes Paris out and walks over to Piper. Jason puts the car set down)Chris can you sit on the bed real quick?(Chris nods as no. Leo picks him up. Takes Mel and holds her close. Mel whines a little and moves her arms around. Piper smiles. Prue Takes a picture. Piper kisses his head. Prue takes another picture.)shh its ok sweetie...mommy promises(Melinda calms down)good girl(Phoebe brings Paris closer. Melinda and Paris meet eyes. Prue takes the picture. Paris moves her hands around and coos)Yeah Parry girl you like your cousin(Phoebe kisses her head. Paris coos some more. Mel coos a little)

Wyatt: Cool they're already talking(Paris makes a fireball)uh-oh(orbs Piper and Melinda out before it hits them. The fireball hits the wall. Chris falls out laughing)

Leo:(warning)Christopher!(Chris stops laughing. Wyatt orbs them back in. Melinda waves her hands) Phoebe look out(Paris shimmers them out and a picture blows up. Phoebe shimmers back in. Jason rushes over, grabs Paris and pulls her in a corner. Piper eyes open wide)

Prue: Are you guys ok?

Phoebe: Yeah!

Andy: That's the end of round one(Prue nudges him in the ribs)ow

Piper: I guess Melinda cooed the wrong thing(Mel cries)or Paris...shh

Prue: All I know is when I have kids can you have them under control?

Andy: I agree(whispers)Your not?

Prue: No not yet sweetie...(everyone looks at the babies)

Piper: We might have some problems(Phoebe nods)oh well we'll deal with it later. Lets just celebrate her birth(everyone nods)welcome to the world Melinda

Everyone but Chris:(Wyatt)yeah(grown ups)here-here

Here's the newest family member Melinda Lindsey Rose Halliwell. What do you think of her so far? Do you think Chris's beef with his little sister will stop? Do you think the constant attacks Paris has for her cousin will stop or will it be the good vs. bad relationship between them? And do you think Glen and Paige well make it to a very beautiful wedding or like Phoebe in her soon to be wedding have some mixed up problems. You will have to wait and read to find out.

Write me up Prayla...


	7. Surprise 7

A week later we go to the manor. In Piper's room Leo's laying on his back in bed asleep. On his chest you see a little baby laying there. Leo has one hand holding the baby steady. Piper Halliwell walks in and sees this. She smiles and walks over to them. Piper watches there light breathing. They are going at the same pace.

Piper:(mumbles)I wish she slept like that through the night all night every night. But they are cute. She is so a daddy's girl(touches Leo shoulder)(softly whispers)Leo-Leo honey wake up(Leo eyes pop open)

Leo: What-What happened? Where's the baby? Is she ok?

Piper:(smiles)look at your chest(Leo looks down then smiles)Sleeping on the job Daddy?

Leo: Ha-Ha! I didn't mean for her to fall asleep there

Piper: I got her(picks her up. Melinda moves a little)It's ok shh(puts her in the bassinet)night-night little girl(Leo sits up and moans)tired?(Piper turns)

Leo: Yeah

Piper: Leo I really appreciate you staying home to take care of our babies and being here for me(Leo pulls her down on his lap. They look on each others eyes)thank you

Leo: your welcome

Piper: you always make me fall in love with you all over again when you're like this

Leo: Really?

Piper: yeah it kind of turns me on(Leo puts his hand on the small of her back)

Leo: oh really?

Piper: Yeah and when I healed from the birth, I'm going to pay you back(dust his shirt off seductively. They look in each others eyes when they hear screaming)

Chris:(yells)Give it back Wyatt

Wyatt:(yells)No its mines(Piper sighs. Leo lays his forehead on hers and smiles. They see Wyatt and Chris run past)ah Mommmmmmy

Piper:(sighs)ugh( Prue walks to the door)

Prue: Piper hey(they look at the door again)sorry to interrupt

Piper:(softly and irritated)that's ok Prue

Prue: Piper...I need to talk to you...now

Piper: I'll be there in a minute(they hear something break. Stands up)please don't be the boys...please don't be the boys

Wyatt:(yells)Mommy Chris broke my favorite picture(Melinda wakes up and starts crying)

Piper: That is it(storms out. Prue gives Leo a look. Leo shrugs and picks up Melinda)

Leo: Its ok Mommy's going to get those noisy brothers of yours(coos)did they wake my princess(rocks her quiet Piper back in)

Piper: Lets go talk Prue...Leo there in a time out and you if hear a word tell me. And believe me they are not going to like me. Come on Prue(they leave)

Piper and Prue walk in the kitchen. Piper gets some coffee and takes a huge gulp

Piper:(sighs)thank you(Prue smiles then grabs a beer. looks at her shocked)ok you must really have a big problem

Prue: I do(opens it and drinks it)mm(puts it down)yuck how can he drink this?

Piper: because he has an Adams apple and he can take it! What's going on?

Prue: Andy got suspended

Piper: What?!

Prue: yeah so his going to be home for the next two weeks

Piper: great!!

Prue: yeah I suppose so

Piper: Suppose?! What the passion goes away if his home and your not longing for him? How many did you drink any ways? because if you took me away from my family for this reason…

Prue: Piper Andy wants to try and make a baby during the time his home

Piper: oh I see!(softly)Well did you tell him that the Halliwells don't need another baby?

Prue: yeah but he said the Trudeau's do

Piper: ouch!(sits down)ok why does he want a baby?

Prue: his wanted one sense Paris! He loved her smell and the way she made noise but didn't like the crying. So he let it go then with Linda angel, she's so laid back he wants one. He says his waited so long to have my baby that well(sighs)I don't know what to do

Piper: well you want kids don't you?

Prue: yeah of course! But they are already two babies and two little boys! I don't want two take care of a baby while their still babies. I want all attention to be on my baby

Piper: a little selfish don't you think Prue?

Prue: So what!(Andy walks in)

Andy: Drinking Prue? and in the morning?(grabs the beer and drinks it)thank You

Prue: that was mines

Andy: right! Its not good for you Prue

Prue: Why? I'm healthy?

Andy: and this make sure your not healthy(shakes the beer)

Prue: Same for you(they stare at each other)

Andy:(sighs)fine(pours it out)so do you want to go to lunch today?

Prue: Sure!

Andy: good(goes over to her)I can't wait we can talk about everything(gives her a kiss)

Prue: Yeah(laughs nervously)everything...but we have to get home early I said I would watch baby girl

Andy: alright...oh good morning Piper

Piper: morning Andy(Paige walks in laughing with Glen. Glen has his hands on her hips)

Paige:(gasp)Guys(stops right there and Glen bumps into her)oh

Glen: sorry(lets go)

Prue:(smirking)shouldn't you be at work?

Paige: ah yeah I should! Glen just came to pick me up

Piper: Really?

Paige: Yep(turns to Glen)lets go

Glen: ok How is Melinda this morning?

Piper: Fine she's with her daddy

Paige: Well bye every body(takes Glen's hand and walks out the back door)

Andy: Someone spent the night...I'm going go to shower(orbs out)

Prue: ugh I can't do this

Piper: Prue let me give you some advice...Andy's your husband talk to him. It'll give you strength and a lot of love making(walks out with coffee)(calls)think about it! Wyatt and Chris its time for school(Prue sighs and sits down)

Piper walks in her room and sees Leo looking in the bassinet and smiling at baby. Piper smiles to herself. Wyatt orbs in wearing his suit and Chris soon follows

Wyatt: I beat you

Leo: Shh

Wyatt:(whispers)I beat you

Chris: So(Leo sighs)

Leo: Chris are you wearing a tie?

Chris: Nope(Leo looks at him)

Leo: Where's your tie?

Wyatt: He blew it up

Chris: nah uh Paris put it on fire

Leo: You know what(picks Chris up, goes in his drawer, pulls out a tie and puts it on him)

Chris: No

Leo: If its even broken no desert tonight! Now mommy is going to be alone with Princess and its going to be hard so we have to keep her asleep. SO mommy can get some sleep until I get home to help and she won't have to worry about her. Now don't make any loud noises

Chris: Yeah Wyatt(gets off his dad)we don't want to wake the monster

Wyatt: she's not a monster she my Rosy

Chris: Yeah well she's my monster sister

Wyatt: She's your only sister

Leo: alright boys enough...where are your book bags?(Piper looks out of the room and sees them in the hall. Piper grabs them and walks in)

Piper: here they are(they look at them)come on lunch is in there(the boys walk over. Piper puts it on for them)ok be good I love you

Boys: love you too(Piper gives them a kiss. Leo stands up and walks over to her)

Leo: She's asleep...and she's been fed

Piper: thank you honey diaper changed?

Leo: and diaper changed

Piper: and your a saint(gives him a long and passionate kiss)

Chris: Ew can we go?(they pull away then kiss again)ew

Leo:(laughs)come on(grabs their hands)have a good day

Piper: you too(Leo orbs out)ugh finally just us girls!(sits down looks at her)I mean I love your brothers and your daddy but I just think we need sometime alone. Don't you?(touches her)just like your grandmother and I had. Did you know when I was five she taught me how to read. I'm thinking when your three I'm going to teach you how to read.(stares at her)I promise I will never leave you! I wish your grandmother was here

Calling from the hall: Piper

Piper:(mumbles)mom(turns and sees Phoebe walk in with Paris in her arms)Phoebe yes Phoebe

Phoebe: Are you ok?

Piper: Yeah just fine(softly)what can I do for you?

Phoebe: I was wondering if you wanted to have a mother daughter day out, or a auntie and niece day out or a sister and cousin day out...

Piper:(smiles)thought about it much Phoebe?

Phoebe: Well you can say that(Piper laughs)either way its a day out. Paris and I would love for you to come right Paris(looks at her and Paris is knocked out)only if she slept like this at night

Piper: Tell me about it! Where would we be going? and why?

Phoebe: Shopping for tonight! I have to find something sexy

Piper: mm of course! Phoebe your already sexy. You don't need anything sexier

Phoebe: Well thank you but yes I do! Jason's saw all my sexy wear for 2006! Come on Piper please(Lays Paris between some pillows and jumps up and down)please

Piper: Phoebe! I don't know(looks at Paris and touches her)awe she looks so tired

Phoebe: yeah(smiles then stops)But any ways stops changing the subject! Come on Piper you haven't been out of the house sense you were 8months pregnant.

Piper: Phoebe Melinda is only a week old

Phoebe: I took Paris out at a week old

Piper: yeah right! Phoebe you kicked Cole for trying to take her out and smacked Jason for even mentioning it

Phoebe: Well I'm a new mother and this is my first daughter not to mention child

Piper: Sorry! I just promised Leo that I would go out with him when we first take out Melinda

Phoebe: But Piper...Look your going ok?

Piper: Fine have you sense her bear jumper

Phoebe: Drawer(Piper stands up and picks up Melinda)I got it(gets the coat)this is cute

Piper:(laughs)I know(Phoebe walks over and lays it down)I have to get her dressed(puts Melinda in it)there you go honey(Melinda moves around and starts crying)oh its ok

Phoebe: Yeah little niece(Piper looks at her)What?(Melinda stops whining)

Piper: Why does everyone have so many nick names for her?

Phoebe: What do you mean? Its cold(grabs some jeans)here

Piper: Thanks!(smirks)your pretty eyes looking like daddy's(puts them on Mel. She whines)oh I know-I know(Phoebe smirks)I mean like you call her Little niece, Paige calls her Rose, Prue calls her Angel, Linda or Linda Angle, Chris calls her monster

Phoebe: Mm still not accepting her?

Piper: Nope! But that's ok he will. Hand me a shirt(Phoebe gives her a yellow shirt)Any ways like I was saying Wyatt calls her rosebud, Rosy, Little sister, cup cake

Phoebe: ok I get it

Piper: and there is a lot more and Leo please don't let me start on him! He calls her everything and a lot more also

Phoebe: It's his first and only daughter what do you accept. He loves his daughter(Piper easily slips the shirt on Melinda who cries harder)Besides your the one that gave her all those name so of course we all have nicknames for her

Piper: I guess! Your ok shh(picks her up)

Phoebe: ok who was the calmest baby?

Piper: Wyatt definitely

Phoebe: Laid back

Piper: Chris

Phoebe: Must have everything right now?

Piper: Melinda! And if(rocks her) she doesn't get what she wants right away from me Leo definitely is there like bam! and 17 out of 20times his there(Phoebe laughs)So she's a daddy's girl don't you think?(Phoebe nods)its ok Melly its over(Melinda stops crying and just stares)thank you! You are such a good baby

Phoebe: that is true(Paris starts crying)oh(goes over and picks her up)your ok shh what's with all the tears baby?(rocks her)its ok yes it is(Leo orbs in)

Leo: Hey

Piper: Hi

Leo: How is she?(walks over to them)Piper you should be resting(takes her)

Phoebe: that's my fault I was bothering her

Leo: Why is she dressed? Where are you going?(takes Melinda)

Phoebe: Oh she was going shopping with me

Leo: Thanks Phoebe! I thought you said we where going out us a family together

Phoebe: I'm going to get Paris ready(walks out with Paris who's calm)

Piper: Yeah I know but the boys aren't here and I need a day out like right now(walks in the closet)and I'm not leaving without my baby.

Leo: Well I'm at least coming

Piper: Sorry Honey! Its just me, Phoebe and our kids we're shopping.

Leo: Then I'm sorry your not going

Piper:(laughs)yeah right like I'm listing to you(walks out wearing a dark V-neck sweater and deimi jeans)I'm going and our daughter's coming with me

Leo: No your not(holds her close)your not taking her any where without me

Piper: Leo give me my baby now(Phoebe walks in with Paris in her car seat. She's looks around)

Phoebe: What's going on?

Piper: Leo won't hand Melinda over(then they hear a jingle. Piper smiles)that would be your bosses and you know its to cold up there for her and we don't want her up there

Leo: Fine you win(gives her the baby)but I will be back

Piper: I hope so(kisses him)don't worry daddy I'm her mother remember?

Leo: Yeah sorry

Piper: Look we'll do something together when I get home I promise

Leo: I'll hold you to it! Have fun and be careful

Piper: I will don't worry I love you(they kiss passionately)

Phoebe: Hello babies and sister are still here(they stop)

Piper:(blushing)sorry

Leo: Love you too bye

Piper: Bye(Leo kisses Melinda)

Leo: Bye baby girl(Piper looks at Leo who smiles)be good for mommy

Phoebe:(baby voice)Bye uncle Leo

Leo:(smiles)Bye Phoebe(coos)and Parry girl(orbs out)

Phoebe: ok lets go...this is going to be so much fun(Grabs the Melinda's diaper bag. Piper grabs her purse and coat and they walk out)

Paige walks out of an office pissed when her Phone rings

Paige: ugh(answers it)Paige Matthews here

Voice: Hey Paige this Doctor Middleton

Paige: oh um hi(pushes the elevator button)What can I do for you?

Dr. Middleton: I have the results(the door opens and walks in. This man and woman are standing in there. Their holding hand. The woman has her hand on her stomach. Flashes them a smile. They give her a smile)Paige-Paige are you still there?

Paige: um yeah of course(the door closes and she pushes a button)give me the result(glances at the people in the elevator then looks ahead)

Dr. Middle: Well your(Paige eyes open wide and she drops the phone. The people look at her)Paige-Paige are you still there?

Man: ma'am-ma'am are you ok?

Paige: Yeah-Yeah(the door opens)

Man: Wait ma'am your phone(Paige stops and turns to him)they seem to have hung up(Paige grabs the phone)

Paige: Thank you um have a nice day(walks away in a trance)

Paige walks to her car and leans against it. Glen appears out of no where making Paige jump

Paige: oh god, don't do that! Somebody could've seen you

Glen: Sorry! Dr. M told me that she was talking to you and the line went dead like you fainted. Are you ok?

Paige: Yeah I'm fine! I just feel a little faint. Shouldn't you be resting at home?(gives him a look)

Glen: well um yeah I guess(Paige nods a little)(smiles) Do you want me to drive you home?

Paige: No-No of course not(Glen stops smiling)

Glen: oh ok So what was up with court?

Paige: I um have to train for a couple of more years! I just don't have the money for that

Glen: Let me help you with the money

Paige: Glen I know your my boyfriend but we're not married and even if when we are I won't and don't need your money to support me(turns to the door and puts her key in)

Glen: That maybe true but I'm also your friend(touches her. Paige shrugs him off)um well uh sorry(Paige sighs and opens her door)

Paige: I just don't like being touched right now

Glen: um ok I understand I guess(Paige turns to him)So do you want to have dinner tonight?

Paige: maybe I have to think about it

Glen: ok I guess(looks at the ground. Paige eyes dim sadly because she upset him. He looks at her)Its obvious you don't want to be bother by me right now because I know that look and the sound of your voice. I'm sorry about your training

Paige: I'm not upset about that but...

Glen: oh I did something

Paige: Oh no-no Glen you didn't...

Glen: its ok you don't have to explain anything(walks away)

Paige: No wait Glen

Glen: I'll talk to you later(disappears)

Paige: Great(opens the door and gets in)ugh(grabs the keys out of the door and closes it)hmm(lays her head on the stirring wheel)mom please help me

We go to the manor. Prue walks in the room with just towel on. Andy is laying on the bed watching TV. Prue looks at him. Looks at her

Andy: What?

Prue: could you leave?

Andy: leave yeah that's funny(looks at the TV. Prue sighs and goes in her closet with a bra and panties)Prue I'm not going to jump on you that comes later on tonight.(you hear something drop)are you ok?

Prue: Yeah

Andy: Sorry I didn't mean to shock you

Prue:(laughs)you didn't I just think I'm kind of sick

Andy: What? You can't be I mean I got us these great seats at a restaurant

Prue: Well you did keep me up all week with um...sex

Andy: So? Now your sick!!

Prue: Maybe(walks out dressed in jean skirt and a long black sweater on)maybe we shouldn't have sex tonight because well we do have two weeks(sits down)of being home together. We can always do it tomorrow.

Andy: Ok Well Prue I'm not a sex manic I can wait

Prue: Alright thank you(kisses him)

Andy: So does that mean you want to stay home?

Prue: No are you kidding me! I love this outfit and its new and I want to show it off. Now(hits him)get dressed while I do my hair(gets up and leaves)phew thank you now all I have to do is think of some excuses for the next two weeks(touches her heart)mom please help me

We go to the mall. Phoebe and Piper stroll out of the ladies room while strolling the babies in the own strolls.

Phoebe: See this fun

Piper: Sure as soon as we stepped into the mall we have to diaper duty

Phoebe: awe just think when she becomes a teenager she won't want to spend a minute with you. You know I didn't

Piper: Yeah I guess

Phoebe: Yeah so lets cherish these moments ah Piper?

Piper: Your right?...Hey you want to hit this store?(they stop)

Phoebe: Hmm Babies "R" US Piper?

Piper: What? I need to get Melinda some new clothes

Phoebe: Are you kidding me there are like 60 to 70 pairs of clothes for Melinda

Piper: Yes winter and spring clothes...I need summer

Phoebe: Piper she's going to grow how about you wait until she grows?...she can fit in my palm for goodness sakes!

Piper: ok then lets go in there to see how much stuff she already has from that place(Phoebe gives her a look)or we can try and find something for Paris

Phoebe: ok look we will stop by here on the way out! Come on Piper(laughs)Live a little while she's still young and so are you

Piper: ok but I can't spend any real money

Phoebe: Well(they keep walking)Why not?

Piper: I have to watch my budget

Phoebe: How about you buy a sexy outfit?

Piper: oh Phoebe the babies(we look at the babies. Melinda is looking in a mirror in front of her and Paris is looking at teddy bear)

Phoebe: oh they're not listening! You should really stop her form looking in the mirror or she'll be conceited

Piper: Phoebe I can't stop it if she notices how beautiful she is and its the only way to stop her from crying

Phoebe: ok Whatever! Anyways I saw that kiss you and Leo shared! Your ready to sleep with him already?

Piper: Yeah I'm just ready to finish what we started the day Melinda was born

Phoebe: oh gross(phone rings)oh(answers the phone)Hello(smiles)hey baby! I'm walking in the mall with my other baby, sister and niece. Yes sir(laughs)No! I'm trying to find a dress for tomorrow you know the meeting that we have. Nope I'm not looking for anything for tonight. Mm-hmm yeah...no. I love you too. Ok-ok bye(hangs up the phone)It's going to be so much fun tonight. I have go to meet him at the most expensive restaurant. Oh and Jason said Hi

Piper: mm! Well lets find you an outfit(they keep strolling while talking)

I know I updated soon and in the same day sorry if there's any confusion. Tell me what you think I 'm thinking a lot of people where waiting for these Piper and Leo moments. Well let me tell you there are more to come.

Write me up Prayla...


	8. Surprise 8

Later that night in Paige's room, Paige's laying on her stomach on her bed with her head laying in one hand and the other is flipping the channel. Paige is rubs her feet together while watching TV.

TV: Are you excepting your first baby? Are you nervous and your husband isn't enough(flips the channel)Is pregnancy this easy to notice(flips)This is how I knew summers from now would be different(flips)starting a bigger family and you need a bigger house

Paige: ugh(turns off the TV and throws the remote)stop with the babies already(sits up and looks at the radio. Turns it on)gosh(lays back on the pillows. The door knocks)who is it?

Prue: Its Prue can I come in?

Paige: sure(Prue opens the door and walks in)hey

Prue: Hey(sits on the bed. Paige reaches over and turns off the radio)I didn't hear you come in

Paige: oh yeah I orbed

Prue: oh are you ok?

Paige: Yeah(puts a pillow over her tummy and closes her eyes)just tired! Why?

Prue: You didn't greet us with your usual hello

Paige: oh sorry

Prue: no need to be(touches her leg. Paige twitches a little and opens her eyes))Are you ok?

Paige: No Prue I have to tell you something. Well all of you

Prue: Do you just want to tell me first?

Paige: Yeah(looks down at her knees)I made an accident! A wonderful accident...it will be in the future but now it's not so great. Well I think so

Prue: Honey your speaking in riddles...come on you can tell me

Paige:(mumbles)I'm pregnant

Prue: Huh?

Paige:(loudly)I'm pregnant

Prue: uh-uh-uh(rubs her throat)oh(Paige sighs and pulls her knees up to her chest)

Paige: I knew you would freak

Prue: No-No I'm not freaking! ok How did this happen?

Paige: Jeez how do you think it happened Prue?

Prue: Right sorry Paige! Well at least your not a teenager(Paige shoots her a glare)

Paige: What kind of joke is that?

Prue: oh sorry a bad one I guess! Is it Glen's?

Paige: of course its Glen's

Prue: Sorry

Paige: Jeez I'm not a slut Prue

Prue: I know I know I'm sorry

Paige: I mean come on Prue I'm not a blonde

Prue: Jeez Paige I'm sorry

Paige: No I'm sorry its' the hormones

Prue: How many months are you?

Paige: Two months

Prue: Did you tell Glen?

Paige: No I just can't yet(Piper and Phoebe walks in)

Phoebe: "you just can't what yet"?(Paige looks at Prue who looks at her)What's going on?

Prue: Paige has something to tell you, it's really important

Piper: ok

Prue: Believe me you'll want to sit(they do)

Phoebe: Are you and Glen breaking up...again?

Paige: No why would you say something like that?(crying)he would never leave me never

Phoebe: oh-oh ok(Looks at Prue who rubs her head)sorry(looks at Paige)

Paige:(sniffs)No I'm sorry

Piper: Is it that time of the month already?

Paige: No(yells)I'm pregnant jeez!(Phoebe eyes widen)

Piper:(softly)oh my

Paige: How can it be that time of the month when I'm pregnant?!!(silence)

Phoebe:(after awhile)When did you find out?

Paige: Today

Phoebe: How many weeks or months are you?

Paige: Two months

Piper: Its Glen's?

Paige: Yes its his! Why does everyone think I slept with someone else?(gets out of bed then quickly goes dizzy)whoa

Phoebe: Paige(stands up and helps her down)easy! I could've told you that was going to happen! Faint spells(softly)you must be really far in the pregnancy

Piper: Are you ok?

Paige: Yeah I guess

Prue: Lay back and cover up you need to stay warm

Paige: I'm fine

Prue: Paige you're just wearing a teddy bear short sleeve long T-shirt

Paige: Well I'm hot right now

Phoebe: then at least lay back(Paige sighs and does what she's told)Did you tell him?

Paige: No

Prue: How did you find out?

Paige: Mrs. Middleton! I missed my period! I wasn't bother when I missed a month because its a leap year but then two. I haven't been feeling strange but I have been eating things I never thought I would eat. So I took a test and she gave the results to me today

Prue: So when are accepting it?

Paige: In nine months Prue duh!

Prue:(laughs)I know that Paige I mean do you know the month?

Paige: September

Piper: Are you going to tell Glen?

Paige: of course! How could I hide it from him? His always going to be around. Even if I say its over and move three hundred miles away. His going to be there and find out

Phoebe: Right so I'm guessing he doesn't know!(To Prue and Piper)

Prue: nope

Paige: I'm going to tell him guys just stop pressuring me

Piper: She's right stop it! I hated when you did it when I was pregnant with Chris

Phoebe: that's because you weren't going to tell Leo at all

Paige: I want to tell him tonight

Phoebe: oh no not tonight

Piper: Why not Phoebe?

Phoebe: Hello Dinner with Jason

Prue: ugh Phoebe!

Phoebe: I mean you know when its family stuff I'm going to have to drop Jason! and I already promised him this night

Paige: go a head then Phoebe

Phoebe: No Paige I don't want to leave you now

Paige: Phoebe go! I don't want any of you here any ways(phone rings. Reaches over and looks at the caller ID)Oh no its Glen

Piper: Well we'll leave

Paige: No stay...Can someone answer that?

Phoebe: Sure

Paige: No I want Prue too

Phoebe: Why Prue and not me?

Paige: Because she's older(Phoebe rolls her eyes. The phone stops ring)oh great he hung up! He must think I don't want to talk to him

Piper: Why would you say that?

Paige: Because he met me after the meeting right after I found out I was pregnant and I snapped at him(there's a knock. They look at the door)

Andy: Hey um Glen's on the phone(Paige quickly answers the phone. Hangs up the cordless and leaves)

Paige: Hello! Yeah I'm not really in the mood! No I'm not mad at you I never was. Could you come over? Yeah now its important! Yeah I'm ok I just need to talk to you. No I'm not breaking up with you but I will if you don't come...ok get some clothes on and meet me here in my room in ten. ok bye(hangs up)leave

Piper: Now?

Paige: Yeah I have to think of a way to tell him alone...now leave

Piper: Fine come on(Prue, Phoebe and Piper get up)

Phoebe: We'll be right downstairs(hears crying)or in my room

Andy:(calls)Prue can I talk to you?

Prue: I'll be in the attic

Piper: I'll be in the kitchen making dinner(Paige nods)

Prue: good luck(they leave closing the doors behind them)

Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)

Paige paces around the room and Glen shimmers in right in front of Paige

Paige:(gasp)Glen

Glen: Sorry Piper told me to shimmer right up

Paige: oh really! What else did she tell you? And I thought I told you to meet me up here.

Glen: Nothing! and sorry

Paige: oh no its ok

Glen: Aren't you cold with just a shirt on?

Paige: No(takes his hand)sit down(they sit down her bed)ok I love you

Glen: I love you too so much

Paige: good but Glen we may have done something wrong! That we shouldn't of

Glen: ok is it a demon and witch falling in love thing?

Paige: No never! Even before we knew who we really were we were in love(sighs)It happened about two months...It's going to be great but right now I'm kind of scared.(softly)Glen we did something scary but amazing.(Glen looks in her eyes)Before you left you left me a gift.

Glen: A gift?...wait are you-you um...

Paige:(nods)it'll be here in September(Glen stands up)Glen I understand if your upset confused because...(Glen picks her up and swings her)(yells)whoa Glen whoa(puts her down)Are you nuts?(Glen smiles)Are you ok?

Glen: Yes I'm ok(grabs her face)I'm going to be a daddy(gives her a long passionate kiss)mm (pulls away and kisses her stomach)hi honey this is your daddy speaking(Paige holds his head while he talks to her stomach. Sits up and hugs her)I love you so much

Paige: I love you too baby(holds him)

Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)

Phoebe walks down the steps wearing a red shimmery dress the has ruffles(its a V-nick in the front and back). She wearing her hair in a bun with curls coming in the front. She has a necklace on with a little heart in the middle(On the heart is Paris). Finally she's wearing the huge engagement ring on her finger. Piper walks in with a crying baby

Piper: Shh please Melinda mommy just has to finish cooking then you can have milk(Mel stops crying when she sees Phoebe. Looks at what Melinda is looking at)Whoa you clean up good sis

Phoebe: thanks(walks over to the mirror)hmm(starts playing with her hair)

Piper: I mean you shut my baby up(Phoebe laughs a little)

Phoebe: Should I put some lipstick on?

Piper: Nah(Phoebe turns to her)I wish I could go out(rocks Melinda)

Phoebe: Don't worry you can go sometime next month

Piper: Can you hold her for me. Leo's not home from the elders yet and I can't make dinner for my kids without someone holding her

Phoebe: Piper look at me I'm...

Piper: please Phoebe I would do it for you

Phoebe: Fine(puts on her coat and takes her)Hi little niece(looks at Piper who's looking at her)What?

Piper: Nothing! So how long do you think your going to be out?

Phoebe: more then three hours I hope

Piper: mm sex I miss that too

Phoebe: and ya'll get that sometime next month too

Piper: I guess(Prue walks down holding Paris and Wyatt following)

Wyatt: Wow auntie Phoebe you look pretty

Phoebe: thank you honey

Piper: Wyatt honey where's your brother?

Wyatt: I don't know some where around here. The last time I saw him he was with Uncle Andy

Piper: um ok can you go upstairs and get your brother. Tell him that dinner is almost ready

Wyatt: ok(yells)Chris mom said get down here dinner almost ready(Paris laughs. They look at Paris then Wyatt)What?

Piper: nothing...thank you, can you go set the table?(Chris orbs downstairs)

Wyatt: ok mom(walks in the dinning room)

Piper: Young man where have you been?(bends down to his level)

Chirs: Using the toilet(Phoebe laughs)

Piper: oh...well um go wash your hands(Chris sighs a heavy sigh and leaves)A teenager trapped in a four year old(Stands up as Phoebe laughs again)

Phoebe: So did Glen and Paige get along ok?

Prue: I heard them talking but I don't know

Piper: If you want to know go see for yourself

Phoebe: fine(gives Mel to Prue)I will(goes upstairs. Prue and Piper smile at each other)

Piper: Is she in for a surprise?

Wyatt:(yells)mom dinner is burning

Piper: oh no...Prue stay out of the kitchen I don't want the babies to inhale the smoke(runs in the kitchen. Prue laughs to herself and goes in the living room while cooing at her nieces)

Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)

Phoebe walks through the hallway then stops at Paige's door

Phoebe: oh its quiet! My sister needs me(knocks lightly)Paigey(opens the door wide)oh my gosh(we look at what Phoebe is looking at. Paige is on top of Glen naked)

Paige:(yells)Phoebe get Out

Phoebe: I'm sorry(Paige wraps the cover around her)I'm sorry

Paige: Just get out(Glen sits up on his shoulder showing his chest. Pushes him back down. Phoebe backs out closing then sticks her head)

Phoebe: So I take it that Glen is ok with you being Pregnant? well don't forget your pregnant (Paige throws a pillow. Closes the door)Very funny Piper and Prue very funny!(goes down the steps in a huff)

Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)

Phoebe walks in the kitchen where Prue is putting the girls in the rocking car seats. Paris is looking around as she rocks. Melinda is a sleep. Piper turned the fans and opens some windows making the smoke leaves the room. Prue puts blankets on the girls. Piper takes out the dinner on puts it on the counter

Piper: Jeez How could I burn dinner?(Phoebe clears her voice)oh

Prue:(smiles)hi Phoebe...how was she?

Phoebe: Great! They were already starting on a new baby(Piper and Prue burst out laughing)that was not funny. I'm going to get you back(her pager starts going off. Picks it up and reads it)if I didn't have to go(bends down and kisses Paris)ok sweetie mommy will see you later. And keep auntie Prue up all night for me(Piper laughs)and wake up Melly so she can wake up auntie Piper(Prue now laughs)I love you sweetie bye(kisses her head)Ok Paris's oitiment for the diaper rash is upstairs on my night stand. I'll see you early tomorrow hopefully(walks out)(calls)bye Paige see you later(closes the door. Paris starts crying)

Prue: awe its ok Paris(picks her up)Mommy will be right back shh

Chris: Mommy we're hungry

Piper: oh great(Leo orbs in with Pizza)Leo how did you know?

Leo: That's my little secret(calls)Dinner's served boys(walks in the dinning room)

Prue: lets eat(walks out. Piper looks at Melinda then dinner and sighs)

Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)

Phoebe and Jason sit at a dinner table. Eating and staring in each other. A waiter walks over with some whine

Waiter: Excuse me Mr. Dean

Jason:(not taking his eyes away from Phoebe)Yes Lynn

Lynn: Please Mr.Dean its Lynord

Jason: ok Lynn

Phoebe:(laughs)Jason (looks at the waiter)Call him Lynord(Jason looks at the waiter)

Lynn: thank you Ms. Halliwell or is it Dean?

Phoebe: Your welcome and its Halliwell until(gives Jason a glare)I get married

Jason: That will be soon(grabs her hand and kisses it. Phoebe smiles and looks at Lynord)What can I do for you?

Lynn: the most expensive whine

Jason: thanks(Lynn puts it down)

Lynn: Your welcome...You look beautiful tonight Ms. Halliwell

Phoebe: thank you

Lynn: How is the baby?

Phoebe:(smiles)She's great...but we'll talk about her later ok?

Lynn: oh right work...ok good day Ms. Halliwell

Phoebe: alright bye(he leaves)nice guy(looks at him and sees he's staring)

Jason: Yeah!(sighs)He has a crush on you

Phoebe:(shocked)Jason his a nice guy and old like 65. I could remind him of his daughter for all I know and you(pulls her hand away)

Jason: I don't blame him you are hot(Phoebe rolls her eyes and eats)I wonder if he gets horny when he looks at you(Phoebe chokes)(laughs)are you ok?

Phoebe: No that's not funny! Your going to make me spill something on my $200Dress

Jason: Sorry! No wonder he doesn't like me because I have you

Phoebe:(baby voice)No he doesn't like you because you call him Lynn

Jason: That too(sighs)oh well...I love you

Phoebe: I love you too(they kiss)

Jason: but you have to admit he's broken us apart like ten times tonight

Phoebe:(sighs)Jason

Jason: And everyone is doing it tonight. I mean its not because this is a restaurant. Remember I made the rules? This is my restaurant

Phoebe:(laughs)would you let it go! Are you jealous?

Jason: No

Phoebe: Because you have no reason too...I'm only yours

Jason: that's good to know...but I'm not jealous(Phoebe gives him a look)obsessed yes(Phoebe laughs)(smiles)but jealous no(they stare in each other's eyes)You are so beautiful

Phoebe:(blushes)thank you

Jason: Are you going to check on Paris?

Phoebe: No not yet

Jason: What's wrong?(Phoebe gives him a what are you talking about look)Come on Pheebs I know you. What's up?

Phoebe: ugh ok I walked in on Paige having sex(Jason smirks a little)(sighs)and it wasn't pretty! I'm not ready to face her nor talk to her

Jason:(laughs)Well you have to sometime

Phoebe: This is not funny stop laughing

Jason: I'm sorry babe(laughs)but it kind of is

Phoebe: Jason!!

Jason: ok-ok sorry! Look just wait until she walks in on us huh? Then that will be pay back

Phoebe: I don't think she wants to walk in on me...I never wanted to walk in on her

Jason: She won't mean too don't worry...but it will happen

Phoebe: ugh you make me feel so much better and you make me never want to have sex in my own house again(He laughs. Looks at the whine)Are you trying to get me drunk Mr. Dean?

Jason: Nope(opens it)just trying to get you in the mood(pours it in the glass. Phoebe raises an eyebrow and laughs nervously)

Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)

AT the manor, Paige comes downstairs as Prue walks in with Paris. Prue looks at Paige who looks tired a little. Paige smiles at them weakly

Paige: Hey

Prue: Hi

Paige: I can't believe I'm having one of those some time soon

Prue: Yeah! I can't believe my baby sister is having one either. Phoebe says Glen's ok with it…..I mean from what she saw

Paige: mm! Early today way before Phoebe bust in the room she told me about you and Andy.

Prue: Yeah! And I told Andy; He got really mad and orb off some where

Paige: You really don't want one?

Prue: I do but I don't know how to be a mom

Paige: and you think I do(smiles)You're lying to yourself you know that?

Prue: Excuse me

Paige: of course you do(takes Paris)what do think you did for Piper and Phoebe?

Prue: But they're my sisters not child. I have to keep a child forever….we'd be closer than sisters I don't know…(leans against the wall)

Paige: I have a confusion. When Glen went on that journey for a couple of months he saw into the future. He says your going to be a great mother

Prue: Your just saying that

Paige: No I'm not(her stomach rumbles)oh god….

Prue: Paige(Paige gives her the baby and rushes upstairs)Paige(rushes after her)

Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)

Paige runs in the bathroom and slams the door. Prue runs to the bathroom door and hears Paige throwing up

Prue: oh Paige(hears her crying)its ok honey your ok(Glen walks out of Paige's room and walks over to the door. Glen is wearing just some sweat pants and no shirt. Looks at him)

Glen: What?

Prue: nothing...here(gives Paris to Glen, opens the door and walks in. Glen sees Paige bending over the toilet)

Glen: oh jeeze(Piper comes in and looks in the bathroom. Paige coughs and more comes out)

Piper: oh great…and here is the morning sickness

Glen: I want to go in there could you(looks at Piper who's giving him a look)what?

Piper: put a shirt on would you?

Glen: Sorry(a shirt appears on his body)

Piper: I'm going to go get some towels(walks away)

Glen: Is she ok Prue?

Prue: Yeah(Paige stops and wipes her forehead. Andy walks next to Glen. Paige leans against Prue. Holds her closes)ok-ok your ok(rubs her head. Andy watches Prue take care of Paige and smiles. Glen now sees Andy and clears his voice making Andy look at him)

Glen: Hold her(gives Paris to Andy and walks in, goes over to the toilet and flushes it then gets a rug, puts water on it, bends down and wipes Paige's face. Paige looks him in the eyes. Smiles) Baby are you ok?

Paige: Yeah

Glen: How about the other one?

Paige: She's ok too….don't worry. I puked out my brain but not her(Piper comes in with towels Paige puts the towels on the mess. Prue looks up and sees Andy staring at her)

Glen: I know she's sorry

Paige: mm(whips up the throw up and Glen puts it in the hamper)

Glen: How about you go lay down?

Paige: ok but isn't that how I got pregnant in the first place?(Piper makes a noise and chuckles. They look at her)

Piper: sorry(Glen looks at Paige and she looks at him)

Glen: Please!! I'll carry you

Paige: ok(smirks)daddy(he smiles then takes Paige in his arms. Prue looks at Andy who's still looking at her. Andy looks at Paige and Glen before walking off. Prue sighs. Piper smirks at this and touches Prue's shoulder. Prue looks at her)

Piper:(mouths)its going to be ok(They look at Paige and Glen. Glen picks up Paige and stands up)Are you ok now?

Paige: Yeah-Yeah I will be…to the room lover(Glen walks out with his family)(calls)night

Piper:(laughs and calls)night

Paige: (calls)night

Piper: good night

Prue: good(hears crying)(moans)night(gets up and walks out. Piper shakes her head and leaves)

Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)

Phoebe is looking out the window in a bathrobe. Jason walks in with a towel around his waist. He walks over and pulls the blinds down. Phoebe turns to him

Phoebe: Hey I was looking at the moon….it was beautiful

Jason: That's not the only thing….I mean not from where I'm standing

Phoebe: oh really?

Jason: really(grabs him by the waist. Phoebe tense up)um

Phoebe: maybe we should just slow(pulls away)down hmm?

Jason: Phoebe, are you nervous?

Phoebe: No-no-no why would I?(sits down)I mean me Phoebe Haillwell best advice columnist, a sexy sex symbol, that hasn't had sex in about a couple of years, and is about to have sex with her finacee Jason Dean. Who's more than faithful(he sits next to her)and hasn't had sex sense…

Jason: 5weeks until we started dating

Phoebe: a little less than me….and his more than great and has a really nice body. A little different from what I've been with and-and-and….

Jason: Shh(takes her hand)I'm nervous a little too(silence)I won't hurt you I promise(they look in each others eyes. Puts hand on the side of her face and moves closer to Phoebe)

Phoebe:(thinking)oh god-oh god! Oh come on Phoebe you kissed Jason a lot of times, Stop acting you're a teenager and don't know him. You've known him for three years before you started dating. Phoebe maybe we shouldn't do this but Cole I have to prove him wrong. Wait why is he in my mind when I'm with Jason. No I don't still have feelings for him snap out of that right now.(looks in Jason's eyes)(laughs)yeah I lost for it aminute. This guy has been nothing but nice, wonderful, caring and been there for me and my daughter. Even the rest of my family. The least you can do is give him some of your goods(Jason soon kisses her)mm Phoebe go(Phoebe lays back and Jason follows)god I love this man I really-really love…

Jason: Phoebe(breaking her out of her thoughts)I love you

Phoebe: I love you too(thinking)ok Phoebe we can do this(brings him back to her lips and they start kissing again)

Tell me what you think of this chapter and sorry for leaving it on a cliff. Big secrets and a big tradgey is going to happen to one of the sisters; that something will open the big secrets of the someones past. Confusing I know give me some ideas of what you think it could be.

Write me up...


	9. Surprise 9

The next morning Prue walks in the kitchen and sees Leo and Piper cooking. Prue see Mel laying in a pouch on Leo's chest. Prue smirks a little and sits down. Piper sees Prue

Piper: Your niece Paris screamed so much she woke Wyatt up. And you know his a hard sleeper like his daddy(Leo gives her a look before he finishes cooking)

Prue: Sorry she just misses Phoebe; when is she coming in?

Piper: any minute hopefully(Andy walks in with Paris, goes to the fridge, pulls out bottle, puts it under hot water for about a minute. Looks at Prue shocked when she sees the steam)

Prue: His to tired to feel….he'll feel it later(Andy test the bottle then sticks it in Paris mouth. Paris makes enjoyment noise. Andy walks over to Prue and Prue takes her)ok

Andy: night(walks out. Prue soon laughs)

Prue:(laughs)and he wants a baby(coos)you did a good job of making your uncle not want a baby now but the sleeping part is getting to me now so I'm just going to have to kill your mommy(Paris laughs)

Piper: awe Prue she thinks that's funny!!

Prue: I noticed

Piper: Have you seen Paige this morning?

Prue: No but I've seen Glen this morning….he left because Paige threw up on all of his shirts he left here and the one he wore yesterday…and he took a shower at home sense people seem to bust in in this family

Leo: I wish I would've thought of that many years ago

Prue: I said I was sorry about that! Any ways Leo where did you shower before you started in the manor?

Leo: None of your business! how about that little Mrs. Nosy or should I say little Mrs. Peeping Tom?(walks out. Piper shakes her head)

Piper: He can be so silly sometimes

Prue: And weird

Piper: mm-hmm

Paige:(calls)Hey is Glen back yet?

Prue:(calls)No go lay back down honey

Paige:(calls)ok but tell me when he comes back

Prue:(calls)ok(hears a door closes)

Piper: How long has he been gone?

Prue: About an half in a hour

Piper: Do you think they will get married now?

Prue: They should I mean why wouldn't they?(they hear a car door slams and soon Phoebe walks in. Paris spits out her bottle and coos)

Phoebe: Is that my baby girl Paris(goes over to Prue and takes her)Hi baby oh my gosh I missed you(kisses her head)I missed you so much baby(kisses her one more time)Yes mommy did

Prue: Hey Phoebe(puts the bottle on the table)

Phoebe: Hi! God I missed my baby so much….

Prue: I bet you didn't miss the crying

Phoebe: Yay good girl did you keep your aunties up?

Prue: Funny everyone thinks she's good today

Piper: Not only did she keep us awake….her cousins

Phoebe: oops

Piper: How was last night?

Phoebe: Smell me and find out

Prue: Ew Phoebe no

Phoebe: exactly….I'm going to take a shower and sleep for a little while. Jason gave me the day off. Come on Baby lets clean your diaper and get you in some new clothes hmm what do you think about that?(walks out)

Prue: Wait Phoebe(Gets up. Piper turns off the light and they chase after her)

Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)

They catch up to her near the stairwell

Prue: Spill sister

Phoebe: I am but right now I'm really tired

Piper: We are going to sit in that room all day until you spill

Phoebe: Fine let me just put Paris down…because I know after all that screaming she did last night she didn't get any sleep then I'm going to get in the shower and come right down

Prue: Fine! And we'll tell you what happened last night with Paige and Glen after you busted in

Phoebe: oh I'm still going to get you back for that…but it's a deal(goes upstairs)Hey Paigey

Paige: Hi(Paige walks downstairs)(calls)I'm still going to yell at you because of last night

Prue:(laughs)Paige why aren't you laying down?

Paige: Prue its not like I can't walk….I'm just pregnant jeez

Prue: I know but Glen said…

Paige: Glen's not my father…he's the baby's father.

Piper: Your right what can we do for you?

Paige: The phone I need to call the court room and tell them I can't come in because my boyfriend won't let me.

Prue: Just boyfriend ?

Paige: Well it's none of their business that he is my baby's father won't let me

Piper: mm maybe you should go lay back down(a demon shimmers in)

Paige: I don't think so because um demon(Piper and Prue turn)

Prue: Paige go upstairs the baby

Demon: So your that charmed one

Piper:(nervously)Paige run(the demon steps forward)

Paige: Piper I'm not running from a fight

Prue: No you don't buddy(goes to send him flying but the demon sends them flying)

Paige: Guys!(he walks closer to Paige)back off now(he makes a fire ball)I said back off(Prue soon opens her eyes and shakes Piper a little)(calls)Phoebe(he throws the fireball. Tries to orb)oh come on, come on please(The fireball comes in fast. Closes her eyes)mm

Prue:(yells)Paige!!(All of a sudden Paige hears a moan. Paige opens her eyes and sees Glen on the floor)

Paige: No(Piper is now awake. They turn over and sit up)

Piper:(yells)Phoebe(Paige rushes past the demon to get to Glen but the demon grabs her)

Paige: let go of me(Phoebe rushes down the steps in a bathrobe just in time to see the demon stab Paige in the stomach)no(Glen moans then wakes up)

Phoebe: oh god Paige(the demon lets her go. Paige falls to the floor holding her stomach)

Piper:(crying)no-no(Phoebe runs behind the demon and kicks)

Phoebe: You son of a bitch(he turns and pushes her. Piper crawls over to Paige and rubs her head. Prue goes over to Paige. Glen stands up, grabs a knife and stabs a demon)

Phoebe:(yells)Leo! Andy(the demon dies. Andy orbs downstairs)(crying)Paige(he rushes over to Paige and bends down. Glen goes over to her)

Paige:(crying)Glen-Glen

Glen: shh I'm ok its going to be ok(Andy puts her hands over Paige's stomach. Everything heals but Andy has a sad look on his face)Andy?

Andy: I'm sorry….there's nothing there(Paige gasps before crying harder. Phoebe and Prue stand up with tears in their eyes)I'm sorry I really am

Paige: no-no(Phoebe bends down behind Paige and holds her. Glen stands up and then starts throwing stuff. Paige cries harder)

Glen: No damn it(he throws a fireball. Prue quickly grabs him)

Prue: Stop it Stop it! Have you lost it? Glen look at me(shouts)look(he does)my sister needs you more then anything right now…so either get mad on your own time and you can leave now…or be there for my sister and grieve together because you both lost something important today(Glen looks at Paige who's crying her heart out. Glen walks over to her and looks at Phoebe who's giving him a look)

Piper: Phoebe-Phoebe(pulls her away. Glen takes her spot and holds Paige. Paige nuzzles in his neck while crying. Glen closes his eyes and holds her tighter. Piper and Phoebe stands up. Andy stands to but sits on the steps and rubs his head. Prue looks at the floor while tears come down)

Time to tell me what you think. Rough lost don't you think? And, I know it's short sorry about but I noticed soon the story will be done with so I got to make the chapters more shorter and stop updating so soon. Sike! I have many more chapters but if I keep updating everyday it might be over with soon enough.

Write me up...


	10. Surprise 10

A week later Paige sits in her room brushing her hair. She looks at a picture of Glen and her and sighs. Glen hasn't been around sense the day they lost the baby. He always calls but is never around. His to busy looking for the demon who sent the other demon to kill their unborn child. Paige understands that but she needs him and they had a fight about it last night. Paige puts their picture down in rage because she can't believe he didn't come over last night to talk about it and to make up. There's a knock at the door.

Paige:(sadly)come in(The door open and Wyatt walks in)

Wyatt: Hi auntie Paige(Paige puts her brush down and turns to Wyatt)

Paige: Hi Big Boy

Wyatt: Where are you going?

Paige: To work

Wyatt: Are you feeling better mommy said you were sick

Paige: Yes I'm going to be fine

Wyatt: So you're still sick?

Paige: A little

Wyatt: Then you shouldn't go to work

Paige: I have to go if I want to be a famous judge

Wyatt: What kind of judge would you be?

Paige: um…come here(Wyatt does. Picks him up)I am going to be a judge for little kids

Wyatt: Huh?

Paige: See when children are hurt, or endanger by both of their parents….

Wyatt: mm-hmm

Paige: Or a divorced mother and father want to take the child so they can live with them, or foster homes, even kids bad kids that need help and don't get it. I'll be there for them. I want to help children and give them a second chance like I did.

Wyatt: You got a second chance?

Paige: Yeah and I am very happy about that.

Wyatt: Auntie Paige why do you want to be one?

Paige: Because something happened to me a week ago….that makes me want to give something a second chance(sniffs. Wyatt turns to Paige who's crying)

Wyatt: Auntie Paige Are you ok?

Piper:(calls)Wyatt where are you?

Wyatt: I'm in auntie Paige's room

Piper:(loudly)what?!!(rushes in)Paige Wh?

Wyatt: I didn't do it she just started crying(starts crying himself)I'm sorry auntie Paige

Piper: Honey no(goes over and takes him out of Paige's arms)its not your fault! She's just a little sad her favorite show went off last night

Wyatt: Sex in the city?(Paige coughs a little and turns)

Piper: Yeah(wipes his face)go check on your sister will you?(Wyatt runs out)Paige(holds her)its ok. DO you want me to call work and tell them your not coming in.

Paige: No-No I'm fine(gets a tissue and wipes her nose)

Piper: What happened?(lets go)

Paige: Wyatt kind of reminded me of what happened

Piper: oh

Paige:(in a horse voice)Piper I need him here. I lost our baby too. Piper I don't think Glen and I can last anymore that we're just not…

Piper: No-No Paige you and Glen are meant to be together. He's just having a hard time

Paige: So I am Piper(stands up)its not just about him. I just wish he would be here and I wish he would talk to me about it.

Piper: he has to much pride you know that and the only one that would probable get to him is Prue.(Paige looks at her)oh come on when he freaked out last week Prue and only Prue calmed him and you know it

Paige: Yeah(sits down on the bed)Piper can I tell you something and only you for the moment. Every sense I found out I was pregnant and I lost the baby it's been on my mind

Piper: Sure but if you think Glen is cheating…

Paige:(whispers out raged)no I didn't even say that jeez did it look like I was?

Piper: No sorry(closes the door)what's going on?

Paige: Ok a long time ago Glen and I lived together.

Piper: How old were you?

Paige(smiles)18! We had small one bed room apartment, nice size kitchen and bathroom. A dream house for a bunch of teenagers with no money. Glen pulled in 3hundred a week me 7hundred a month. I had 5thousand in my savings and Glen had over 20thousand in his and we were going to college. I had um a scholarship to pay for college and Glen got cut off from his mom because she didn't want us living together but Glen's real father put money a side for him and his step dad was still helping out.

Piper: So is this what's been bothering you?

Paige: No I'm giving you the back round of my story. Jeez Piper if you keep….

Piper: ok-ok I'm sorry go on

Paige: any ways during that time I got pregnant

Piper: Whoa(sits down)where is um….

Paige: Let me finish! See Glen knew about it but I never told him. I told him when I knew about it for 2weeks. That's why I told him the day I found out. I found out when I three months; you see my clothes weren't fitting so the question popped in my head and my period was gone. Any who I told him and he was so happy. Like he was a week ago. Every night and morning all he did was kiss the baby and talk to it. He had plans and put money aside for the baby because we needed baby things. Everything was going well accept when we told his mom. Um Box(a box orb in her hand)look(opens the box and takes out a picture)

Piper: oh Paige…it-it was a

Paige: A boy(Piper nods)yeah Glen was very happy about that(laughs)we even had a very elegant name for him. "Preston Maxwell Johnson"

Piper: Mm fancy, even back then you would have named him with a P

Paige: Yeah! Glen wouldn't have it any other way. I used to make fun and said I would name him Glen Jr. and Glen would get so mad

Piper: Why? I mean I would be mad too because P's at the time ran through this family

Paige: He used to say "Darn it Paige I hate when you say that. Our son is going have his own name and his kids and his grandchildren will too. Besides GJ doesn't sound right"

Piper:(laughs)tell me about

Paige: and this(gets up, grabs the picture she layed down, goes back over to Piper and shows her. In the picture Paige is standing in front of Glen and Glen has his hand on her stomach. Paige is looking at Glen and his looking at her with a smile on his face. In the back round they are standing in front of a building)as you can see I'm about four months in the picture

Piper: Yeah I can see my little nephew(Paige nods)excuse me can ask you where is he?(Paige puts on a sad little look and sniffs)

Paige: there was an accident and we lost him

Piper: oh Paige

Paige: I went to pick Glen up because our car broke down and I needed a taxi to get him. Next week I was supposed to get my new car. So on the way to his job the cab driver kept talking and was so nosy about the baby because I was five months so you could see my stomach(tears come down her eyes)Finally we got their and I was happy to get away from him. I thought I was going to get out and go get Glen so I wouldn't have to sit in the car with him anymore but Glen was outside and he got in. Something told me to get out but Glen was so tired and cranky and hardly was in the mood to get in an argument with me to stay in the car so I stayed. The first thing he did was kiss me, then the baby and laid on my lap. I rubbed his head and he started the talk and everything. The Driver asked me "where too". I said a couple of blocks away from our home because I didn't want him to know where I lived. Glen asked me "what's up with that, that's not where we live". The driver gave me a look and Glen saw it and said, "Paige" I didn't answer so Glen sat up and asked me "did the driver do something to me". He hated the idea that I rode in a cab alone in the first place. Any ways I said "no He asks to many questions that's all". Glen looks at the cab driver. "What did you ask my girlfriend, What's with the third degree?" and the driver turned and said "I didn't do anything to your girlfriend". Glen turned very red. You see Glen's 1/2 Italian, so short temper. "What are you saying my girlfriend's lying? Why would my girlfriend lie about something that's upset her. I should freaking knock your socks off" That's when I grabbed Glen and held him close. I asked them to stop and could he keep his eyes on the road. So it settled down for awhile and Glen laid back on my lap. But then the idiot turned and said "Where too"?(starts gasping for air)and a car came head first on my side. The driver got hit in the head with the glass. Glen got knocked out for four days and 18sticthes in the head(Piper gasps in shock. Cries uncontrollably)yeah that's sick but you want to know what's really sick?

Piper: What?

Paige: I didn't have one mark on me but I lost my son

Piper: oh Paige(goes to hold her)

Paige: No and what happened last week just makes me think I'm never going to have Glen's kids.(sniffs) and I always wanted to do that Piper, ever sense I was little

Piper: No-no come here(holds her)You don't have to talk about it no more. Its ok now(sighs)Paige I know you and Glen are meant to have a baby. I can feel it. But I think this is destiny's sick way of saying you have to do something first(Paige sits up and looks at her)

Paige: Like marriage?

Piper: Maybe or maybe you need to grow

Paige: I could grow with a baby Piper

Piper: Your right but I mean relationship wise(Paige sighs and lays on her shoulder)How about we make a bet?

Paige: What kind?

Piper: if you get married and have a family with Glen….I get to be a the number one god mother

Paige: and if I don't?

Piper: Than I never have to ask you baby sit again

Paige: how long is this bet for?

Piper: Same day but four years from now

Paige: Deal

Piper: Deal(they shake hands)

Paige: What if I'm only married with no kids?

Piper: Then the deal is off and we have to baby sit Paris and Prue's child for a whole year

Paige: mm! I really hope you win Piper

Paige: Me too!(laughs and sings)hmm you want to have his babies(Paige sits up and looks at her)you want have his babies, you want to have his babies(Paige pushes her. Keeps laughing and Paige soon follows)

Paige:(laughs)shut up!!

Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)

In the kitchen Phoebe is feeding Paris while eating a blow of cereal. Prue is making coffee while staring into space. Phoebe looks at her

Phoebe: Are you ok?

Prue: No I miss Paige(walks over to Phoebe and sits down)DO you want me to take her?

Phoebe: No that's ok

Prue: I'm not going to let anything happen to Paris

Phoebe: I know it's just I don't want to let her go….and I miss Paige too

Prue: mm! So have you been planning your wedding?

Phoebe: No not really

Prue: Why not? it's in two months!

Phoebe: Plenty of time

Prue: We're going to get you a dress today and if we don't find one...we're looking for the rest of the week.

Phoebe:(mumbles)I Don't want too; I don't feel like it

Prue: What? Phoebe you don't want to marry him?

Phoebe: Of course I just don't want to go shopping without ALL of my sisters

Prue: Oh I see(silence)

Phoebe: Have you seen Glen around?

Prue: No

Phoebe: I can't believe he is doing this to my sister. He should be here holding her at night instead of letting her cry at night by herself. Damn it she's feeling it too(Paris starts crying)oh no sweetie

Prue: I got her(tries to take Paris)Phoebe(they look in each others eyes)I have her(Phoebe sighs. Takes her) shh its ok(rocks her)its ok(Paris calms down)that's my baby girl. Phoebe I know how you feel because I feel the same. I hate him so much right now too but….it's not a problem unless Paige thinks it is. Besides if I know Glen as good as I do he has a little to much pride(gets up)I can relate.

Phoebe: I just wish Paige would talk to us(Piper walks in)Hey(stops when she sees Paige walk in)Piper

Piper: Hi(Prue clears her throat)

Prue: Good morning Paige coffee

Paige:(smiles)its ok I'm fine

Prue: You going to work?

Paige: I have to if I want to get my license don't I?

Prue: Oh so no breakfast?

Paige: Nah

Phoebe: Do you want me to drive you?

Paige: No I'm not cripple Phoebe

Prue: Would you be home by 5?

Paige: For what?

Prue: We're going wedding shopping before P3 opens(Phoebe gives Prue a look)That's mean sisters and daughters only(grimaces at the last part)

Paige: Um sure if I'm not tired(grabs a coat)I gotta go. Um If Glen calls tell him I went to work(hears a coo and sees Paris. Stares at her for awhile)

Piper: Paige(Paige shakes her head)

Paige: Bye(walks out the backdoor without looking back)

Piper: Paige(rushes after her)

Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)

Paige goes to her car. Piper chases after her.

Piper: Paige stop(Paige does)What was that back there?(Paige doesn't answer)You don't resent your niece do you?

Paige: No! Its just babies; I'm not ready to look at them.

Piper: oh then maybe we shouldn't go?

Paige: No I want too! I mean Phoebe does need a dress

Piper: I guess…

Paige: I mean you don't except her to wear the same dress as she did with Cole?(Piper gives Paige a little smile)Piper don't worry I'm fine(grabs her hand)Please tell Glen if he calls I went to work and I would love for him to stop by...no I need him too

Piper: Promise I will tell him

Paige: thanks see you later(lets go of her head, kisses her cheek, opens the door and gets in)

Piper: Are you sure you don't you want me to(Paige slams the door)ok(Paige puts her key in and drives off. Waves bye as Paige drives away)that sister of mines(walks in the house)

Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)

When Piper gets into the house Phoebe bum rushes her.

Phoebe: What happened? Is she ok?

Piper: She's ok! So are you guys hungry…?

Phoebe: No not for food...information yes. How come you got to walk downstairs with Paige?

Piper: Because Wyatt was in her room and I went to get him

Phoebe: That is so not fare(the phone rings)

Piper: How about you answers that hmm?(Phoebe pouts)

Phoebe: fine!(answers the phone)Hello P3 speaking who would you like speak to P1, P2, P3, P4?

Prue: Phoebe!!

Voice: P4

Phoebe: Glen(puts him speaker)where have you been?

Glen: Around is Paige there?

Phoebe: No! and I wouldn't let you speak to her any ways. How could you not come over to check up her or say hi to us. My sister is miserable you jerk.

Glen: Hi! Now look I don't have time for this. where is Paige?

Phoebe: None of you business

Glen: She is my business

Phoebe: No she's not

Piper: Stop it Phoebe(pulls her away from the phone)Glen Paige is at work, she said call her no stop by she really needs to talk to you face to face

Glen: thanks(hangs up. Phoebe turns off the speaker)

Piper: Phoebe Halliwell that was so uncalled for

Phoebe: the way he was treating my sister was uncalled for

Piper: Paige is the only one untitled to yell at him like that

Phoebe: If I want yell at him I can(storms off)

Piper: What is up with her?

Prue: She thinks he hurt our little sister…what do you think?(rocks Paris)

Okay finally the secret is out. Do we have any emotions people? And Yay its Chapter 10

Write me up Prayla...


	11. Surprise 11

Paige sits outside at a picnic table outside the court house. She is also writing in a book. A person walks past

Woman: Hi Paige(Paige looks up)

Paige: Ann(the lady walks away)hmm(looks back down at her book. Glen appears from behind a tree and walks over to Paige. Sees a shadow over top of a book)what? Where's the(looks up and sees Glen)Sun? Hi

Glen: Hi, may I…

Paige: sure(Glen sits next to her. Turns and faces him)How have you been?

Glen: ups and downs you?

Paige: Same(silence)I missed you

Glen: I know…I missed you too

Paige: Why didn't you come and visit then?

Glen: You know demon stuff?

Paige: Right….trying to find that boss

Glen: Yep

Paige: Why did you come now?

Glen: Piper said you really wanted to see me….I wanted to meet you alone any ways.

Paige: You could've done that at the manor

Glen: Nah! You know your sisters….

Paige: Right

Glen: I also came because I missed you and love you very much. I know I haven't been around and I know its been hard for you more because you're the mother. I just didn't know how to handle this. Paige this is the second one we lost

Paige: I know

Glen: I wish I could go back and stop it from happening

Paige: Your not the only one

Glen: May I have a hug?

Paige: after you tell me what you third reason is

Glen: Your working for demons….

Paige: Glen just because I don't want to give you a hug….

Glen: No seriously

Paige: Glen what are you talking about?

Glen: I went to the under world found out a couple of things. The judge that's testing you is a demon and the lady that you don't like demon too.

Paige: That's silly Glen

Glen: I'm serious! It's the whole Rex and Hannah thing…ask Prue

Paige: I don't believe this

Glen: you think I'm lying?

Paige: No that I didn't notice. Glen are you sure?

Glen: Yes(stands up)I have too go

Paige:(yells)no(he looks at her)every time things get rough you want to leave. Glen look at me

Glen: I am

Paige:(yells)Really look at me! I need you ok? I can't do this anymore I wish you would just let it out already and be here with me. Your hurting and I know it but its better to let it out; do it for me please. If you won't just stay(Glen goes over, bends down to her and hugs her tight)don't leave me

Glen: Shh its ok(whispers)I am so sorry(pats her back)(thinking)I am so sorry son, I am so sorry.

Paige: I killed him(Glen pulls away little and nods no)Yes I did if I just stayed upstairs like you told me. I knew that was where demons like to come and I stayed

Glen: No its not your fault….what if the demon shimmered in the room with you while you were alone. Its my fault(Paige looks at him with tears her eye)if I just came back earlier you wouldn't have come looking for me. I'm sorry Paige I should've been there(starts crying)I should've protected my family better. I'm going to make this better Paige I promise(Paige hugs him and buries her head his shoulder)

Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)

Back at manor, Prue walks up the stairs to her room. When she walks in and see Andy grab his badge and put some hair gel on hair

Prue: Where are you going?

Andy: Work

Prue: But your not supposed to go in until Thursday it's Tuesday

Andy: I know but they need me to do some paper work….that's what I'm going to be doing Thursday any ways(grabs his coat)

Prue: Oh!

Andy: I'll see you later

Prue: Paige finally came out of her room(Andy stops)

Andy: Really?

Prue: Yep and she went to work and Glen is going to meet up with her so stop feeling guilty

Andy: What are you talking about?

Prue: You know what I'm talking about

Andy: No I don't(walks to the door and Prue steps in front of him)

Prue: Yes you do and your not going to go any where until you talk to me(Andy gives her a look)Do you want to try me Trudeau?(Andy walks away from the door and sits on the bed)What's going on?

Andy: nothing

Prue: Andy come on how is our marriage going to work if you don't tell me how you feel?

Andy: It's just I let my niece or nephew die. I'm a freaking white-lighter and I let the baby die. I saved more lives as a police officer then a white-lighter

Prue: Don't say that, it wasn't your fault

Andy: Yes it was

Prue: No it wasn't, Andy when you got there it was too late

Andy: How I am supposed to protect my own baby when I can't for someone else

Prue: mm(walks over to him and takes his hand)you are going to be a great father to our child and I know that you will protect him or her more then you protect me.(sits down)and you protect me a lot.

Andy: You really think so Prue?

Prue: I just know Andy ok?

Andy: mm….well I should go

Prue: No

Andy: excuse me

Prue: No(uses her powers to close the door and kisses him passionately)

Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)

We go back to Paige's office in the courthouse. Paige is looking through her study books and writing down some notes. Glen went home to shower and get something to eat for himself. He promised to come back and go back to the manor with her. Paige stops writing and looks at a picture of her and Glen a couple of months ago. Before she even thought she was pregnant before she was. Paige sighs and touches Glen's body. That's when sees white and blue lights appear and familiar jingle.

Paige: Sam(he appears from lights)

Sam: Hi

Paige: What are doing here?

Sam: Just came to see how you're doing I heard

Paige: and when did you hear?

Sam: the day it happened

Paige: and why didn't you come that day?

Sam: well I thought you wanted to be alone

Paige: I could've used my dad at that moment

Sam: I'm sorry I….(Paige sighs)

Paige: No it's ok(he walks over to her)mm(He pulls her up and hugs her)

Sam: its going to get better I promise; I mean you got through it the last time(Paige pulls away)

Paige: How do you know about that?

Sam: Well...

Paige: Did you hear me talking to Piper about it?(steps back)

Sam: No! I was there watching over you remember

Paige: and you didn't come save my baby, your grandchild

Sam: It was against the rules and they found it kind of weird that I was fighting for the baby to stay with you and you weren't even my charge. I mean that's when they didn't know about you

Paige: You should've still came…instead of letting my child die

Sam: Paige!!

Paige: and you let it happen again, you could've stopped it

Sam: Are you blaming it on me?

Paige: No I'm just saying you could've done something to help your grandchildren

Sam: I-I

Paige: What you got no more excuses Sam!(sighs)leave

Sam: excuse me

Paige: you heard me

Sam: Fine but here(goes his pocket and pulls out a picture)

Paige: What's that(takes it)who is this?

Sam: The son you lost(she looks at him)This is what I wanted to show you, I thought it would cheer you up

Paige: Wh(looks back at her baby)his beautiful he looks like Glen

Sam: you wanted to name him Preston right?(she nods)Your mother and I see him once in awhile. Your other parents are raising him(Paige looks up at Sam)Don't worry he knows who you are. He knows that Glen is his daddy. But even though his suppose to be 8 his one. You know angles never grow old. So they moved him up to being one. He's smarter than the average one year.

Paige: Does he have powers?

Sam: No! He likes to look down the well that we have up there and see you and Glen

Paige: Really?

Sam: Yep, he could be looking right now(Paige looks at the picture)I know you want to see him…

Paige: more than anything

Sam: I know the feeling(Paige smirks)you can keep the picture

Paige: I think you should leave

Sam: What?

Paige: Leave(Sam just looks at her)oh and Sam

Sam: hmm

Paige: thanks(looks at him. Sam nods and orbs out. Looks down at the picture)You look just like your father; to much like him(goes over to her desk, sits down, picks up her phone and dials a number)honey Hi, Yeah I'm ok I just need you right about now. I-I-I know you said you would come with me tonight but I need to see you right now. Yeah I have something to show you it's important. Please hurry, just shimmer here and walk right to my office. Ok Bye I love you(hangs up)(softly)Preston(looks at the picture again)

Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)

Glen walks inside Paige's office. Paige is sitting on top of her desk waiting for him.

Paige: close the door(Glen gives her a look and does it)

Glen: what's wrong? Did you find something out?

Paige: Yeah

Glen: Really what did you find out about the judge…

Paige: No not about them this(puts the picture out. Glen walks over to her and takes it)

Glen: What's this? Who's this? Why does he look just like me?

Paige: our son(Glen looks at her)the one we lost almost eight years ago

Glen: who?(looks at the picture)

Paige: Sam came and gave me the picture. He told me that he's fine and one because Angels don't age and the elders moved him to a year old. I also know Austin and Karen my parents

Glen: Yeah I know them

Paige: Their raising him! He knows who we are and his ok…he's fine. Glen knowing that the unborn baby that we just lost will be ok and with it's brother and my parents...makes me so relieved(silence)Glen are you ok?(Glen looks at her)

Glen: yeah its just this is one good looking kid

Paige:(laughs)Why, because he looks like you?

Glen: No he just is(Paige keeps laughing)I want to see him

Paige:(smiles)Yeah I do too

Glen: then lets do it

Paige: Really?

Glen: Yeah lets do it right now

Paige: O(stops)no

Glen: What?

Paige: Glen we're not teenagers anymore. We have to be responsible; think about what will happen to our kids and my parents if we go. And, I just can't leave work?

Glen: We can go right now and come back before…

Paige: What about my sisters? They're in this too

Glen: No Paige um as far as I know we're his parents; not them

Paige: Are you forgetting we don't even know where our children are located….we need the power of four to do a spell so we can find them

Glen: still Phoebe yelling at me this morning…

Paige: What?

Glen: Yeah your sister yelled and told me off this morning. Did you ask her to do that?

Paige: No I would never….I'm going to yell at her later

Glen: Paige come on I know you want to go

Paige: Of course I do babe

Glen: then come on

Paige: Glen I want to go more then anything but not right now. There's so much to do and there's so much here. I want go see our son when we both think the time is right and everything is calm

Glen: I understand….I just want to really meet them

Paige: At least we have this picture to keep us whole until we do see them(Glen holds her)

Glen: and when do you want to see our kids?

Paige: Well I was thinking after we get married and after our wedding night(plays with his collar)ok

Glen: Well(rubs the small of her back. Paige smiles a little showing her teeth)why not and I can't wait to marry you.

Paige: But remember we will get married in a year or two

Glen: right what ever you want. I love you Paige

Paige: I love you Glen(takes the picture)(laughs)we made him Preston Maxwell Johnson

Glen: Died but very much alive

Paige: Do we have to say "died"?

Glen: Sorry sleeping deeply(Paige smiles and kisses him)This is my boy….look he has your dimple on the right cheek and mines on the left.(Paige laughs and lays on his shoulder)

Beautiful chapter don't you think(sniff-Sniff) and do you think Paige and Glen will ever get to meet their son and the baby that they didn't know the sex of or yet again will a another secret stop them from getting their wish of having happy family.

Write me up...


	12. Surprise 12

Paige and Glen walks up the stairs of the manor while laughing. Before Paige opens the door. Her sisters do. Paige jumps a little.

Phoebe: Where have you been? Its past five its seven

Paige: Phoebe I'm 26 lay off(turns to Glen)come on(grabs his hand and leads him in the house)

Prue: I know but we've been worried sick about you….you didn't answer your phone at work and…

Phoebe: where have you been?(Prue shoots her a look)

Paige: I went out with Glen instead(Piper whistles a long one then closes the door)

Phoebe: Well you could've called

Paige: Well I'm sorry I wasn't thinking(laughs)I was having to much fun. Why didn't you call me?

Phoebe: check your cell we did? 5times

Paige: oh(Glen laughs)shh(hits him)sorry

Phoebe: Are you drunk?

Paige/Glen: No

Paige: just because we came back laughing doesn't mean we're drunk.

Piper: Did you eat dinner?

Paige: Yeah!(looks at Glen)we did(Phoebe makes throw up noises making them turn to her)

Piper: Glen its really good to see you!

Prue: Yeah it is

Glen: thanks

Piper: um the boys are upstairs, how about you go visit them for awhile? You can come back down when we call them down for desert

Glen: ok(gives Paige a kiss and goes upstairs)

Paige: Look I'm sorry I missed it time just passed by

Piper: its ok we didn't even go

Paige: You didn't?

Phoebe: No!!

Paige: Ok then what's the problem? I didn't miss anything(walks towards the kitchen)

Prue: there is no….

Phoebe: Yes there is(chases after her. Piper and Prue follow Phoebe)instead of being with that boyfriend who hasn't been here for you(Paige stops in the dinning room)

Paige: excuse me

Phoebe: Come on Paige you should be mad at him

Paige: No I shouldn't! Phoebe let me tell you something, What goes on between Glen and I stays between us. You should worry about you and Jason

Phoebe: What about us?

Paige: Oh you'll see. Stay out of our business I would appreciate it. Oh and never yell at him again(turns and walks away)My sweet tooth isn't really sweet any more(stomps up the stairs)

Phoebe: When is she going to see he is not right for her?(hears the back door open and Jason walks in)

Jason: Hi

Phoebe: Hi(goes over and gives him a hug)What are you doing here?

Jason: Well I was thinking we could…(Phoebe smiles and rubs his chest)

Piper: ew

Jason: No(laughs)make wedding plans

Phoebe: oh(makes a face and lets go of him)can we do it tomorrow? I'm kind of tired

Jason: Tired Phoebe you've been tired for a week now! Our wedding is in two months

Prue:(singing)Told you(Phoebe quickly looks at her then at Jason)

Piper: Prue how about we go make the desert…Jason are you staying?

Jason: it depends

Prue: ok(Piper and Prue leave)

Jason: What's going on Phoebe?

Phoebe: I just think, with things going on we shouldn't be planning a wedding. I mean I think we should post pone the wedding.

Jason: excuse me

Phoebe: I think we should get married after Paris is one

Jason: Wait-Wait are you saying you don't want to marry me?

Phoebe: No of course not I want to marry you but I think we should get to know each other better

Jason: Phoebe we've known each other for 3years…we just started dating last year and we've already known a lot about each before that. And you want post pone the wedding?

Phoebe: its not like we're not going to get married

Jason: Phoebe listen to me and listen good DO you want to marry me?

Phoebe: I love you

Jason: I know that(quietly)just do you?

Phoebe: I don't know things! have been…

Jason: Don't explain…just don't(turns to leave)

Phoebe: where are you going?(looks at around trying not to cry)we're not finished are we?

Jason: You know what Phoebe I don't know(walks out)

Phoebe: Jason wait(goes after him. Prue and Piper look up from the plate and sees Jason storm out. Comes in and runs to the door and opens)(calls)Jason please(sighs when she hears zooming off)damn(comes back in. Piper and Prue give her a look)

Prue: What happened?

Phoebe:(horse voice)nothing, Paris and I will um skip desert too(leaves)

Piper: What was that?

Prue: Hell if I know, I never saw Jason so mad(Leo walks with Mel)

Leo: Hey did you know Glen is here?

Piper: Yeah I sent him up there to see the boys

Leo: They are having a ball up there

Piper: Really is Paige up there with them?

Leo: mm-hmm….She was holding Paris and Melinda when I came to get Princess

Piper: oh another nickname

Leo: Andy has Paris now! Did you hear the fight Jason and Phoebe just had?

Piper: No(Mel starts to fuss a little)let me see my daughter(Leo gives Piper Mel)Hey what's the fuss Linda?

Leo: oh yeah she needs a diaper change(Piper shoots him a look)

Prue: What was it about?

Leo: What?

Prue: the fight?

Leo: Oh well Phoebe wanted to post pone the wedding and Jason didn't take it well. He thinks Phoebe doesn't want to marry him and Phoebe kind of said she didn't

Prue/Piper: What?!!(Leo jumps a little)

We goes upstairs. Phoebe storms towards the boys room with almost in tears. She stops at the door when she sees Paige putting Paris in they air. Par laughs. Phoebe leans against the door and smirks forgetting the fight she just had. She stops smiling when Glen comes over to Paige and takes her. Paris laughs at him starts hitting his head. Glen makes faces at her and she keeps hitting him. Wyatt runs over to Glen and jumps on his back.

Glen: oh…Paige the baby(Paige takes Paris)come here(takes him off his back and throws him the air before catching him again and tickling him)

Wyatt:(yeling)Chris help(Chris runs over and grabs Glen legs)

Chirs: Let go of my brother right now

Glen: oh what a threat, should let him go?

Paige: You should he sounds seroius

Glen: ok but you have to let go first(Chris does)on the other hand(grabs Chris to and twirls them around)

Wyatt/Chris: Ah let go

Piper:(yells)hey(Piper walks past Phoebe and comes in)What are you doing?(they look at Piper)

Glen/boys: playing(Piper sighs and gives them a look)

Chris: Yeah Glen's kind of winning right now(Paige giggles quietly)

Wyatt: Yeah but give us five minutes and we will win(Paige finally sees Phoebe standing at the door)

Piper: Well you will have to win later…its bed time

Wyatt: oh

Chris:(moans)mom

Glen: No-No you should rest up because if you don't….I'm just going to win tomorrow too

Wyatt: sleep(Glen puts them down. Phoebe walks in)

Chris: Wait mom desert?

Piper: You can have it for lunch tomorrow

Chris: awe ok(they get into bed. Phoebe walks over and takes the baby)

Phoebe: night(walks out)

Paige: Yeah Glen we should go to sleep too

Wyatt: Glen will you be here when we get up in the morning(Paige and Glen look at each other. Paige smirks a little)

Glen: Yeah Wy(looks at him)I'll bee here. Night guys

Chris: night

Wyatt: night

Paige: Night Piper

Piper: ok see you two in the morning(Paige grabs Glen's hand and they walk out)ok boys Pj time

We go to Paige's room, Paige and Glen are looking up at the ceiling while holding each other. Paige looks down at Glen's chest and starts playing with his fingers that were on his hip. Glen rubs her arm with his other hand, and in about five minutes later he falls asleep. Paige hears him snoring and listens to his heartbeat. That's when she hears light crying coming from Phoebe's room. Paige sits up and looks at Glen not knowing what to do. She hears Paris now crying and sighs. She kisses Glen's cheek and pulls away from him. He moves a little in his sleep and tries to grab her back but can't get her.

Paige:(whispers)I'll be back(rub his head a little. He turns on his side and keeps snoring)(thinking)poor thing probable hasn't slept in a week. And to think he only came back three weeks ago(leaves and Closes the door quietly)

Walks to Phoebe's door and knocks. There is no answer but she hears Paris crying. Paige opens the door and walks in. Paige sees Phoebe lying on her bed crying and sees Paris laying in the bassinet crying. Paige goes in, closes the door, walks over to Paris and picks her up. Paris stops crying.

Paige: Its ok shh auntie Paige has you(Phoebe slowly pulls her head up, sees Paige and sits up all the way)

Your ok(goes in the bassinet and pulls out Paris's Binki and gives it to her)here(puts it in her mouth)

Phoebe:(horse)Paige(Paige looks at her)What are you doing in here?

Paige: I heard my niece crying(puts Paris in the bassinet)and my sister(sits next to her)are you ok?

Phoebe: No? Is Paris ok?

Paige: Yeah, What's going on?

Phoebe: I think Jason and I are over

Paige: what do you mean over?

Phoebe: I told Jason I wanted to post pone the wedding!

Paige: And?

Phoebe: He was pissed and left very mad

Paige: oh…I'm sorry. How did it start?

Phoebe: Over me not wanting to go wedding shopping(Paige looks down)But the worst thing about it is that he doesn't have all of me(looks at Paige)

Paige: Of course he doesn't...you have a daughter and family

Phoebe: No in a romantic way. Paige it's like a part of me isn't there any more. I want to Love him with all my heart but a part of me isn't.

Paige: You still love Cole

Phoebe: No! I mean I do for giving me Paris, but its like Cole has apart of me that I want back. I want to give Jason the best, everything Paige. But I don't think can

Paige: Do you trust him?

Phoebe: Huh?

Paige: You heard me do you trust him?(Phoebe be comes quiet then soon nods)I don't think you do.

Phoebe: I trust him with Paris, my family, my secret about being a witch, my pay check….

Paige: simple things! Not once have you mentioned heart(Phoebe slowly closes her mouth)Phoebe I know you and Jason love each more than ever. Piper, Prue, Your brother in laws can see it, the boys can see it, Paris and Melinda, Glen shoot even Cole can see it that's why his trying to stop you from marrying him. You are the only one that doesn't see it.(stands up and checks on Paris)she's asleep.

Phoebe: Are you saying that this is my fault?

Paige: No I'm just saying maybe you shouldn't get married before you find out what you feel because I know you know how you feel(looks at her)I felt the same way when Glen asked me and I'm happy about my years that I have to think about my feelings for Glen but I have a pretty good feeling of how feel about him. Night

Phoebe: Night!

Paige: Phoebe you'll find your answer and you will get married before me don't worry. Remember a couple years for me might be a couple of months for you.(opens the door and leaves. Phoebe lays back down on the bed and starts crying again)

Hmm Hmm Sniff-Sniff Do you think it's over that easy or is it really over? I know I used a petty reason for them to fight but I made a winning argument to why Phoebe is feeling the way she does. Please leave a review for this one before you review for the next Chapter

Write me up Prayla...


	13. Surprise 13

The next day, Piper and Leo are in Melinda's Baby room changing her on the changing table. Mel is looking up at them while wiggling around. Piper smiles at Melly.

Piper: Hi mama….what are you looking at?

Leo: She is so beautiful

Piper: I know

Leo: Her hair has more brown then blond

Piper: That's good so she won't be a dumb blond

Leo: Hey do you think of Wyatt and me that way

Piper: Never any ways only girls can be that way(gives him a kiss)

Leo: Some girls(Mel coos)Hey what are you talking about?

Piper: She's saying I look just like my daddy

Leo: Or hey parents my diaper needs to be changed

Piper: Leo(hits him)

Leo: ow! Do that again woman and watch what happens(Piper smiles)So you changing her?

Piper: No, You are?

Leo: But Piper she squirts like a boy

Piper: Well we can't get Prue to do it because of yesterday night

Leo: ok rock paper….

Piper: Leo stop look we're hurting her feelings(plays with Mel's toes)

Leo: Well if you feel so strongly about it then change her

Piper: Well would you rather me your wife; get wet?

Leo: Yes(Piper hits her)ow(hits her butt)

Piper: Leo not in front of her.

Leo: ok I'll change her if you agree to have dinner with me on Friday night

Piper: Fine

Leo: But you have to pay for it

Piper: What?

Leo: And you have to kiss me for good luck and make her pay attention to you.

Piper: No to the kiss and yes to the faces

Leo: But you're not funny

Piper: Just change her(Leo steps forward. Kisses Leo)go honey, I believe in you(Leo shoots her a look)oh sorry(he looks at Melinda and Piper laughs)

Leo: Hi Princess….now keep things in that diaper that belongs in the diaper and not in daddy's face(Piper smiles)

Piper: Hi baby look at mommy(Mel does)go Leo(Leo starts taking off the diaper)oh

Leo: That is ripe…What are we feeding her mommy?

Piper: Breast milk!!

Leo: Oh(laughs. Piper laughs too)ok(gets some wipes and starts wiping her butt)

Piper: Don't forget about the powder

Leo: Do you want to do this?

Piper: No

Leo: Then start making faces Piper

Piper: Sorry-Sorry!! Hi Mama what are you doing?(Leo puts powder on her butt)hmm(Mel looks at Leo) No look at me Melly

Leo: Do you want me to make faces? Please Piper let me make faces

Piper: No I have it! Keep this going and I'm not having dinner with you

Leo: ok-ok(keeps changing her)

Piper: Do you notice how her eyes change every day?

Leo: mm-hmm!! Piper I'm thinking

Piper: Sorry(laughs)Daddy has think to change a diaper(Mel now smiles)oh my gosh

Leo: What?

Piper: She smiled(Leo throws the diaper in the trash can and smirks)

Leo: Really(buttons her t-shirt, picks her up and rocks her)Did you smile?

Little boy voice:(yells)Mommy(the door bell rings. Prue walks past to get it)

Piper: Ah oh…(calls)in here Chris(he stomps in the room)

Chris: I knew I would find you in here with the monster

Piper: Chris no name calling

Chris: You said you would play trucks with me

Piper: I was just coming to get to you but your sister needed a diaper change(rubs Mel's head)

Leo: I believe mommy said after your nap

Chris: I did take a nap for a minute

Leo: How about I play trucks with you? I like trucks Chris: I want mommy

Leo: Look Chris mommy needs to take care of the baby….and you have to understand your not going to be first all the time. Wyatt understood it now you do…

Piper: No its ok I'll play with him

Leo: Piper I…

Prue:(yells)Hey where are you going buddy? Stop(The see Men walking past)

Piper: Hey! Chris I'll be right back(walks out)

Leo: ok(lays her down in the crib)I'll be back(rubs Chris's head)watch your sister(walks out)

Chris: hmm(walks over to the crib and looks at her. Mel coos)quiet monster(Wyatt walks in)

Wyatt: What are you doing?(walks over to the crib)Hey Rosy(Mel smiles)

Chris: Oh your big brother comes to the rescue

Wyatt: unlike you! And don't call her monster

Chris: Why not? She's my sister too…(A demon shimmer's in)

Wyatt: You sure don't treat her like one

Chris: Yes I do

Wyatt: Right(the demon smirks at the boys and starts working towards them)

Chris: I do

Wyatt: no you don't

Chris: Yes I do(Mel coos when she sees the demon)Hush monster. Can't you see we're fighting?

We downstairs, Piper stands next to Prue who's holding Paris while watching men take boxes of clothes out of the house.

Piper: What's going on?

Prue: I don't know they're just pulling clothes out. So I'm guessing you didn't ask them to come?

Piper: No

Prue: I did see Jason but I don't know where he is now

Piper: You don't think that his moving(Phoebe walks in and almost bumps into a man)out

Man: Watch it lady

Phoebe: You watch it buddy(walks over to them)Who's moving(Jason walks downstairs with some boxes)Oh Jason you're moving out?

Jason: Yeah I think we need some space

Phoebe: oh you don't have too um go…

Jason: I think I need too! I mean I'm never home what's the point of paying rent.

Phoebe: Yeah

Jason: Well I better go

Prue: Jason; think about….

Phoebe: Prue's it ok….Well sense your not going to be here for awhile, you should give Paris a proper good bye

Jason: ok but I will see her if it's ok with you?

Phoebe: Yeah but still it'll feel really long for her(takes her from Prue)

Jason: ok(puts the box's down)come here(takes her)Hi Parry(she laughs)now eat all your vegetables and don't cry to much because you'll make everyone very grumpy in the morning. And be nice to your cousins and listen to your mommy(Par coos)I'm going to miss you(whispers) I love you(Phoebe looks away a little. Par coos)yeah ok bye-bye…see you soon(Phoebe looks at them)go to mommy(Phoebe takes her)

Man: Mr. Dean(they look at him)All packed up

Jason: Alright…bye

Phoebe:(sadly)Bye(Jason picks up his box and leaves. Leo goes and closes the door)

Piper: Phoebe I'm

Phoebe: Its ok(goes upstairs with Paris)

Prue: I can't believe his doing this too her

Phoebe:(yells)Piper Prue Leo(they run upstairs. Jason walks in)

Jason: hey I have uh…(hears a blast)

Piper:(yells)Phoebe(Jason runs upstairs)

We go upstairs to the Melinda's room, Wyatt has his force field around his brother and sister. The demon is trying to suck the energy from the bubble. Leo is holding Paris. Prue helps Phoebe up

Chris: Mommy daddy

Piper: Get away from my kids(holds up her hands)

Leo: Piper don't the kids..you might hurt them

Phoebe: I'm ok

Wyatt: Chris, get Melinda I'm going to orb us out before he takes my shield

Chris: mm(orbs in the crib)How am I supposed to hold her?

Wyatt: Chris!!

Prue: I got him(another demon shimmers right in front of Leo and Paris)

Phoebe: No(he throws a energy ball. Jason rushes in when he throws it and takes the energy ball)Jason(Par starts crying)No!!(starts fighting the demon)

Wyatt: Chris hurry(Prue goes to use her power but a shield appears between them)

Piper: Damn

Prue: Paige!!(Glen shimmers in)

Glen: Paige is at study

Leo: hold her(Glen does. Goes over to Jason and heals him. Glen lays Paris in the bassinet as Phoebe is thrown to the ground. Glen hits him with a fireball. Phoebe stands up and looks at Glen who looks at her. Phoebe goes over to Jason. The other demon finally breaks through Wyatt's shield.)

Piper: No(Wyatt stumbles against the crib. Tries to blow up the shield)

Wyatt: Chris(Chris looks at Mel who smiles at him. Chris picks up his sister and sends the demon flying. He flies against the wall)

Chris: Are you ok?

Wyatt: Sure(blows up the demon and the power flows through his body. The shield goes down)

Leo: his ok…he'll be…

Phoebe: go(Leo gets up and hurries in Melinda's room. Piper soon follows)

Piper: oh boys(Leo picks up Wyatt. Piper picks up Chris who's holding Melinda)Are you ok?(kisses them)

Leo: Let me look at you(steps closer to Piper while they check their kids out)Do you need healing?

Wyatt: We're ok

Piper: thank god(kisses her kids)I love you guys so much

Chris: We love you too

Leo: I am very proud of how you protected your sister Chris

Piper: We both are

Wyatt: I am too Chris…tell anybody and I'll kill you(Leo laughs)

Chris: ok! I'm happy I helped her too

Piper: Really?

Chris: Yes! Can I have that ice cream that we were going to have last night right now?

Piper: Maybe

Leo: After a hug(takes Melinda and they share a family hug. Prue stands there and hugs herself. She then turns her head and sees Glen looking at Paris. He sadly sighs and shimmers out)

Prue:(thinking)Poor Glen and Paige….How can they ever look at a baby the same way again(looks over at Phoebe who's rubbing Jason's head)

Phoebe: Please wake up(Jason opens his eyes)Are you ok?

Jason: Yeah(Paris coos. Sits up, gets up and goes over to the bassinet)Hey Parry(Phoebe gets up)

Phoebe: Why did you come back?

Jason: Your key(gives Phoebe the key)

Phoebe: keep it(gives it back)You'll need it to visit tomorrow(Jason nods. Phoebe follows his face trying to see a smile or any emotion)

Jason: I better go…I can let myself out(walks out and puts a key on Piper's dresser before leaving. Phoebe goes over to the dresser and picks up the key)

Prue: Phoebe

Phoebe: Its a key(smiles)but its not mines(goes over to Paris)Hi baby(picks her up)Where going to be ok? I promise your daddy will be back

Prue: What daddy?

Phoebe: The ones who's been here all this time Prue(leaves)

Prue: hmm(Andy orbs in and holds her)hey(looks at him. They kiss)

Andy: Hi(backs up with her in his arms and they leave the room)

We go to Paige's office at magic school. Paige is sitting there writing a paper. A knock is at her door.

Paige: come in(the door opens and Paige's desk woman(as she likes to be called)comes in)Yes(her desk woman is a troll but has pretty skin but pointy ears)Nia

Nia: Mr. Johnson wants to see you. He can't leave his office and says it's really important

Paige: um ok; Where is his office?

Nia: Gideon's old office

Paige: Right(stands up and walks out. Nia follows and closes the door. Walks to Glen's office and opens the door. She gets pulled in and the closes door)Whoa(Glen holds her and kisses her)mm(pulls away)I know this is not why you called me in here. Not that its not nice…

Glen: Did you know that your family just got attacked about two hours ago while you we're in study?

Paige: What?! Are they ok?

Glen: Fine-Fine

Paige: thank god? How did you know?

Glen: I went to help

Paige: oh! That was sweet of you

Glen: Well I wanted to catch up on some problems with school and I want to know how to deal(lets go of Paige)with it? The Brain swapping kids what's going on with them?

Paige: oh that's just how they are raised. Best way to deal is to take free time away and let them look at each other for 30minutes they'll stop until next month.

Glen: mm! Pin numbers for lunchtime?

Paige: Should be in one of your top cabinets

Glen: Dinner with you?

Paige: Oh well um….I'm free this weekend(sighs)wait no progress reports and all next week I have to study for court and I have that test and next weekend those family meetings(Glen puts his finger on her lips)

Glen: I'll help you with the progress reports we'll have dinner and talk ok?(Paige nods)ok now you better go study while I still have everything in control(Paige laughs. Takes his finger off her mouth)I love you

Paige: I love you too(they get ready to kiss when the bell rings)

Glen: I got the halls(kisses her head, opens the door and leaves. Paige sighs)

Later that day at the manor, Paige walks in tiredly and looks around the kitchen. She sees no one in there so she sits down and covers her face.

Paige: mm(Phoebe walks in and goes to the fridge)

Phoebe: Long day

Paige: Yeah try running a school and doing law school

Phoebe: I thought Glen helped?

Paige: He does but I am the head mistress of the school

Phoebe: If his not the much of a helper you should get someone else(pulls the tea out. Paige now looks at her)I mean he should know how to run it. He ran it before he left

Paige: We did change things around the school

Phoebe: hmm

Paige: I'm not going to get in to this with you(stands up)where's everybody?(Phoebe gets a cup and pours the tea in the cup)

Phoebe: Dave & Busters! I needed to be alone for awhile and sense the attack this morning! Piper really wanted to get the kids out of the house and Prue and Andy tagged along just to act like little kids. They have Paris too

Paige: oh

Phoebe: Do you want to know what happened?

Paige: Glen kind of already told me

Phoebe: mm, do you want some tea?

Paige: No, I'm just going to go to bed

Phoebe: Jason moved out earlier; did he tell you that?

Paige: You know what I could use that tea(sits down)

Phoebe: coming right up

We go to D&B Piper is filming the boys. Melinda is sleeping on Piper's chest in the baby pouch. Laying right beside her is Paris. They are both tiny that they can fit right on Piper's chest. Wyatt is in the ball pen with a couple of his friends while Leo helps Chris climb the big rock. Piper smiles and turns over to Prue and Andy who is on the motorcycle game. They are racing

Prue: No Fare

Andy:(laughs)your cheating

Prue: No I'm not! Just because you're a pro at high speed chases and your losing right now. Doesn't mean I'm cheating

Andy: You are cheating! You keep touching me

Prue:(laughs)I am not touching you

Piper: They will never grow up

Chris: mommy look(Piper turns to them and smirks. Chris is on the top of the rock.)

Piper: Yay(hears a jingle)uh-oh(Chris, Wyatt and Leo look up. Mel wakes up, coos and looks up too)To much like their father(walks over to them)Leo do you have to go?

Leo: Not me(points to the right)but he does(Piper turns and sees Andy getting up)

Piper: oh now Prue can hold Paris(Prue nods. Andy gives her a kiss before leaving. Prue gets up and walks over to them)Hey

Prue: Hi, You didn't get called away

Leo: No I have the night off(calls)slide down Chris(he does)

Prue: Well I'm going to head home

Piper: No you're not

Prue: What's the point of staying when my husband is gone?

Piper: Help me with the kids

Prue: Well shouldn't the girls be in bed?

Piper: Yes but we're staying for little while longer….the boys are having to much fun.

Prue: Fine! Let me take Paris home then

Piper: ok(Wyatt gets out of the balls and runs to the game room)slow down

Chris: I want to play bumper cars(Leo picks Chris up and they go to bumper cars)

Leo: I got them

Piper: Don't you want to eat! Leo and I are paying?

Prue: Nah I'll grab a burger on the way home. But could you bring back a piece of cheesecake for Andy please?

Piper: ok

Prue: Bye(takes Par and the diaper bag)ok(holds her close)bye Mel(kisses her head)

Piper: Say bye-bye auntie Prue(Mel coos)good girl

Prue: plan on baby girl(leaves)

We go back to the manor, Paige and Phoebe are sitting in the living room. Phoebe is drinking whine while Paige is eating some ice-cream

Phoebe: Its like when I have sex with him everything goes wrong

Paige: mm

Phoebe: I just want him back

Paige: You will get him back. You still have him Phoebe his just not going to be sleeping here.

Phoebe: All I didn't want to do was wedding plans and he doesn't want to see me anymore

Paige: He didn't say he doesn't want to marry you or see you anymore. He wants to give you time(Phoebe makes a noise)Did he ask for the ring back?

Phoebe: No(silence)

Paige: Why didn't you want to go shopping?(eats her ice-cream)

Phoebe: Well I didn't want to because of um what happened to you. I wanted to be here for you and I wanted all of my sisters to come.

Paige: oh well Phoebe, Its not like I wanted to lose my baby and myself

Phoebe: I know that

Paige: um sorry but I don't like to think that its my fault

Phoebe: its not

Paige: if it never happened to me….you would be getting ready for your wedding

Phoebe: No if Glen never got you pregnant

Paige: What?(the front door opens)

Prue:(calls)hello Pheeb's I mean mommy we're home(Phoebe quickly bottles up the whine, hides it behind the couch, takes a mint and stands up)

Phoebe: in here(sniffs. Prue walks in with Paris and a bag of food)

Prue: I brought(sees Paige)burgers! Hey I didn't know you we're going to be home so soon.

Paige: soon! Its 9:30

Prue: I just thought you we're going to be with Glen

Paige: No back to that subject(stands up)What do you mean "if Glen never got me pregnant"

Phoebe: um do we have to start this now?…Paris just got him(rolls her eyes)…home

Prue: Phoebe, have you been drinking?

Phoebe: a little whine here and there(goes over to Prue and stumbles)

Prue: its ok I have her….you take the sandwiches you can break those

Phoebe: Don't be silly? I would never drop her now gim'me

Prue: No

Phoebe: Prue that's my daughter

Prue: and this is my niece and I am not going to let you stumble and drop her

Phoebe: Prue

Prue: Phoebe

Phoebe: Hand my daughter over

Prue: make me

Phoebe: Fine be that way

Paige: It isn't Glen's fault that I lost my baby nor his fault that you don't have the guts to marry Jason

Prue: Whoa what's going on?

Paige: ask that witch you call a sister! How could you blame him(stops and just walks out)

Phoebe: Paige its not what you think? If Glen was just here for you…

Paige: it takes two people to make a baby Phoebe and if you blame him you blame me

Phoebe: No he should've worn protection

Paige: You don't know what he didn't or did wear. Gosh you act like I'm a child….Now for the last time stay the hell out of it(goes upstairs)

Phoebe: so about those Burgers?

Prue: Phoebe Halliwell what did you do?(Phoebe stands their looking guilty)

Later that night Phoebe is looking out the window when a song comes on. Its by Regina Belle. Phoebe looks at it then turns it up while looking out of the window again.

Regina: "_Watching raindrops, slowly falling painting pictures on the window Pane. Feelings my heart cannot explain._(Phoebe remembers a moment with Jason holding a 6month pregnant Phoebe while they look out the window at the rain)Phoebe smiles_ "On the silence, sounds like music seems like I can hear a melody_(Another memory comes up with Phoebe not looking at Jason and he walks up to her and gives her a pout. Phoebe smiles. He hugs her)_baby that's what you do to me. One thing I'm sure whether its wrong or its right_(A picture of Jason and Phoebe's first kiss comes up)_I only want to be with you tonight_(A picture of them when they first meet comes up. Jason and Phoebe shake hands and Cole comes behind them and holds Phoebe knocking her out of it)_I only want to be with you tonight and If you want me baby ask me to stay, heavens just a whispers just away._(Jason comes behind Phoebe and whispers in his ear. She turns to him and smiles)_"Feel the magic taking over_(Phoebe makes a fireball which Jason looks shocked and stumbles in the pond. Phoebe covers her mouth and holds stomach)_please don't stop before we lose control, baby just let your feelings go._(Jason laughs and pokes Phoebe's stomach. Phoebe hits him in the head. They look at each other before Phoebe starts laughing. Jason starts tickling her)Phoebe laughs_. "Soft and tender like the morning we get closer the we've ever been_(Phoebe wakes up in her bed, turns and sees Jason laying beside her. She smiles and rubs his face)_we're almost to the rainbows end_(A picture of Phoebe and Jason's first date comes up)_One thing I'm sure whether its wrong or its right, I only want to be with you tonight. and_(Phoebe's crying on Jason's shoulder when she decides to get a divorce with Cole)_if you want me baby ask me to stay, heavens just a whisper away. I heard the wind forever calling out my name_(Phoebe faints and Jason holds her while calling her name. Phoebe opens her eyes and smiles. He nods and smirks)_Its paradise, when I'm with you I will never be the same_(A picture with Jason, Cole and her are in the delivery room. Phoebe is pushing and Paris finally comes out. Phoebe laughs while crying. Jason kisses Phoebe on the lips and Cole kisses Phoebe head. The doctor gives Phoebe the baby. Phoebe looks at Cole who smiles at her and smiles at him Phoebe then turns to Jason who's almost in tears. Phoebe touches his face then touches Paris while crying. Cole is kissing Paris. Jason kisses Paris's head)_Please don't wake me if I'm dreaming cause this time, this one is coming true so glad to share my dreams with you._(The picture of Jason purposing to Phoebe comes up)_One thing I'm sure of whether its wrong out its right I only want to be with you tonight if your asking(baby ask me to stay)heaven is just a whisper away(Heaven's just a whisper away)_Phoebe sighs and looks out the window. Cole shimmers in)

Cole: Phoebe(Phoebe jumps and looks at him)

Phoebe: What are you doing here?

Cole: came to see Paris

Phoebe: oh she's in the crib sleeping right now

Cole: Normally you would say "Have you ever heard of a door Cole"

Phoebe: Sorry not in the mood?(looks out the window)

Cole: Phoebe what's wrong?

Phoebe: nothing

Cole: You're listening to sad songs and I don't see lover boy

Phoebe: his at home

Cole: Come on Phoebe! Did he do something? Do I have to beat the crap out of him?

Phoebe: No thank you

Cole: ok(sits next to her. She gives him a look. He scoots over a lot more)I'm here for you even though you don't want me to be anymore? And even though it really bother's me to talk about you and another man, I'm willing to listen

Phoebe: That's just it

Cole: What?

Phoebe: Cole if you met someone else you really loved would you marry them?

Cole: of course

Phoebe: and if I asked you to take me back would you?

Cole: Hell Yeah

Phoebe: Whoa don't get any ideas it was just a question. Cole are you dating?

Cole: Yeah

Phoebe: Can you tell me that you don't want me anymore

Cole: Phoebe

Phoebe please Cole….please say its over

Cole: Its-its over…I moved on and I'm going let you go. I mean it I never want to see you again. I only want to see you when I come to see my daughter or if we bump into each other on the street.

Phoebe: oh Cole thank you(gives him a quick hug)

Cole: um

Phoebe: that's the only one your getting for a long time(Cole nods)now get out. You should know visiting hours are not open until 7am(Cole stands up)

Cole: The relationship we now have its beautiful(walk over to Paris and kisses her)

Phoebe: knock next time

Cole: Yeah(softly)night-night Princess Par

Phoebe: Night

Cole: Night…I'll send a demon by tomorrow(Phoebe sighs and nods. He shimmers out. Phoebe walks over to Paris's crib and looks down at her)

Phoebe: mommy's going to be ok I promise(touches her baby's hand. Yawns, goes over to her bed and gets in)protect the room form Cole and demons tonight and protect Jason(the room beams)night Paris(snuggles with a pillow and looks a picture of her and Jason holding Paris)

We go to Prue's room, Prue is sitting on the bed waiting for Andy on the bed is cheesecake, rose petals are all around. Prue sighs and looks at the clock its almost 2am. Prue gets up and starts blowing out the candles. Prue goes to blow out the last one when Andy orbs in

Prue: I was getting ready to blow out all the candles

Andy: Yeah

Prue: What's wrong?

Andy: work I lost an innocent

Prue: oh no come here(sits him down then sits on him)What happened?

Andy: Prue I can't heal anyone anymore

Prue: Don't say that

Andy: I had to go help my innocent, which I did but at the same time Dar called me and told me about a shoot out. I orbed right away and right to the shoot out. I almost had the teen but he shot at me because he was confused and a cop shot him barely missing his kid sister

Prue: oh my gosh

Andy: Prue it was so awful! I held the girl for hours

Prue: How old was she?

Andy: seven(Prue looks away)

Prue: That poor thing

Andy: She wouldn't even let go when her aunt came to pick her up. Her parents died last year

Prue: Poor baby…I know how she feels

Andy: I'm going to see her tomorrow I mean later on today. I'm just so happy the bullet didn't hit her

Prue: What did they take from the officer?

Andy: His badge for a week

Prue: What? That's not fare he killed a boy

Andy: I know(lets go of Prue and stands up)but he was doing it for defense(takes off his watch and starts getting undress)

Prue: So he killed a person….he should at least have a month with no badge and two months without Pay or more. What if he hit that girl?

Andy: look I don't have any saying in this(looks at the food)What is that cheesecake for?

Prue: It was supposed to be for our romantic evening? But well never mind

Andy: honey I know this killed your mood

Prue: No! Its just your not in the mood(takes his hand)I want to wait until your in the mood

Andy: that's sweet maybe later on today

Prue: ok! Are you going to eat that?

Andy: To tired to eat and feed myself

Prue: Then I'll do it(Helps Andy sit down smirks. He lays back. Gets on top of Andy with the cheesecake in hand and starts feeding him)

Andy: mm now that's some good cheesecake(Prue smiles and gives him a kiss)

Ha I got you guys with the whole Cole and Phoebe thing you thought it was going to have some type of affect on them but I'm sorry to say their just not going to get back together anymore they are over with. Sorry other then that do you like it?

Write me up...


	14. Surprise 14

Later the next morning, Prue is sitting on Andy's lap. He's talking on the phone. Piper is putting cereal in for the boys bowls who sit at the island. Paige making's coffee. Piper rolls her eyes at Prue and Andy. Leo comes in with Melinda who's drinking a bottle. Piper put the cereal in front of the boys.

Piper: Do you want anything? Cereal is for breakfast

Leo: Nah

Andy: Ok Mr. Andy will see you in a little while ok. Bye Brianna(hangs up)sweet kid

Paige: That's the girl who's brother got shot?

Andy: Yep I'm going to go see her. Her auntie wants to sue the cop

Prue: Which she should do to the cop for taking his life

Andy: Prue it was for defense

Prue: Are you saying its ok for a cop(gets off him)to take someone's life?

Piper: Has anyone seen Phoebe?(Looks at Paige who shrugs as no)

Andy: No, I'm just saying….he shot at me

Prue: So it's ok because he shot at you?

Andy: No he could've shot someone else. How would you feel if I was in that hospital bed?

Prue: You would still been alive Leo would've healed you

Andy: explain to me how you would explain that to a doctor or the people around the shooting

Prue: Ok! So what Andy are you going to tell that little girl that it's ok to kill family members. That its ok to kill people?, That's its ok that the cop killed her brother

Andy: I don't have time for this(gets up)

Prue: mm…what work?

Andy: Stubborn

Prue: Pig headed

Andy: lets finish this later ok(goes to give her a kiss but Prue turns away)love you

Prue:(mumbles)love you too(Andy gives her a little kiss on the cheek)

Andy: Bye

Everyone: Bye(Andy leaves)

Prue: What's for breakfast?

Piper: cereal

Prue: coffee it is(goes over to the coffee pot. Phoebe walks in with Paris in her car seat. Paris is wearing some shorts and smiles tennis shoes. Her shirt is shaped like a butterfly. She has a butterfly ribbon in her hair)awe where you guys going?

Phoebe: Work! We're going to go see Jason

Piper: Your using Paris to get Jason back?

Phoebe: No I'm going to do that all on my own…look I just want to bring her ok?

Piper: Fine

Phoebe: Paige(Paige looks at her)I'm sorry about yesterday. I got a little drunk and I just wanted to blame someone for my problems…I didn't want to blame my sister so I blamed the next thing to it

Paige: its ok, just don't let it happen again

Phoebe: ok well I better go…wish me luck(picks up the car seat and the diaper bag)(coos)come on Parry lets go see Papa(leaves out the back door)

Piper: Do you think they're going to work out their problems

Prue: sure enough

Paige: Oh yes work me gotta go

Prue: mm so do I, I'm going to go get dressed(takes her coffee and Paige and Prue walk out of the room in different directions)

Piper: oh Leo don't forget that shipment

Leo: I got it honey

Piper: just encase Rex is helping

Leo: ok(gives her a kiss)

Chris: Ew(Leo winks at him and gives Piper another kiss)yuck

Leo: Here(gives Mel to Piper)bye be good

Wyatt: We will

Leo: I'm talking to your mom(Piper hits him)but you too. Bye

Wyatt/Chris/Piper: Bye(he kisses Mel and orbs out)

We go to bay mirror, Phoebe walks the door of a lot of bustle.

Phoebe:(thinking)Just how he likes it(Paris coos and everyone in the office stops and looks at Phoebe)look who I brought

Women: the baby(the ladies run over to Phoebe. The men groan and keep working. Elise pushes past the women)

Elise: move it-move it I get the baby first…I'm the boss(takes the baby out the car seat and picks up the baby)hi sweet heart(the all gather around Elise like always)

Phoebe: Hi people

Elise: Hey

#1lady: Doesn't she look cute in her outfit?

2lady: such a little butterfly(Elise smiles as Paris coos)

Ladies: Awe(Phoebe rolls her eyes and looks at Jason's office. No one's there. Phoebe looks around and doesn't see him anywhere. She sighs when Jason walks past her. Her eyes brighten. He takes Paris from Elise and kisses her. Paris smiles)Awe

Jason: Alright back to work…she'll be here until(looks at Phoebe)

Phoebe: I go home

Jason: ok the quicker you finish the quicker you can hold the baby(the ladies moan and get back to work. Walks back over to Phoebe)hey

Phoebe: Hey

Jason: Told you you'd see me around

Phoebe: Yeah!

Jason: You know how those women get with babies(smiles)Why did you bring her? Not saying that it's something wrong with that. I love her here

Phoebe: Can I talk to you alone?

Jason: Sure

Phoebe: Elise(she walks over to them)can you watch Paris while we talk?

Elise: gladly(takes the baby)come on lets let your mommy and daddy talk

Jason: Jason I'm not her daddy Cole is(Elise looks at Phoebe she nods)

Elise: oh sorry(walks off)

Phoebe: but you're her step father no matter what(Jason nods)(takes his hand)my office

Jason: Yeah(they walk to Phoebe's room. She lets go of his hand and closes the door then puts the blind's down)Are you ok?

Phoebe: I'm pregnant

Jason: WHAT?!!(Phoebe laughs and looks at him)that is not funny

Phoebe: Sorry just trying to break the ice

Jason: I just found out I might not live here for long(Phoebe laughs)I'm serious I might have to live in China for awhile

Phoebe: What?

Jason: Just kidding?

Phoebe: oh I'm going to kill you that's why your not going to live here(goes to tackle him but Jason grabs her. They playfully play fight. Jason falls on the floor and Phoebe soon follows) (laughs)whoa(they both laugh. Elise walks in with the baby)

Elise: Oh(they look at the door)

Phoebe: No Elise it's not like that(gets up quickly then helps Jason up)we were playing and he fell so did I. But we weren't

Elise: carry on-carry on you're grown ups and this is your office. Lets go while your mother and Jason play their game(closes the door)

Phoebe: oh

Jason: so what did you want to talk about?

Phoebe: Jason I think I had enough time to think

Jason: And

Phoebe: I love you so much and you mean the world to me. It took me hours of all day and the day you left, 50 love songs, 2bottles of whine to drown my sorrow, 3hours away from my daughter to think and a fight with my sister to help me. I want to thank you for being here for my daughter and I(crying)it meant so much to me and still…

Jason: I'm always going to be here for you guys

Phoebe: I know(takes his hand)

Jason: You don't want to see me anymore?

Phoebe: of course I do…Jason(softly)you have all of me

Jason: excuse me? What was that?

Phoebe: You have all of me Jason Dean and I want to be your wife

Jason: Phoebe(picks her up and swings her around. Phoebe laughs grabs Jason's hair. Puts her down and they kiss passionately. They break apart and Jason and Phoebe rest their head on each other's. They laugh a little more)

Phoebe: I was thinking

Jason: What?

Phoebe: Paris could call you papa

Jason: mm we'll see but when we get married you can call me daddy

Phoebe: Yeah right and you'll be calling me mama(Jason laughs)

Jason:(Laughs)yeah right(Phoebe hits and gives him a kiss)

At magic school Glen and Paige sit in Glen's office while eating a picnic on the floor. Glen is feeding Paige a grape while she lay's on the mat. She smiles

Glen: like?

Paige: Yeah

Glen: Eastside of Europe

Paige: mm I've always wanted to go there

Glen: and one day we will

Paige: oh on a airplane?

Glen: Yes

Paige: So if the plane goes to crash we can just orb out(Glen laughs)

Glen:(laughs)we have to save everyone else

Paige: oh then they're going to see us use magic

Glen: We're just going to use a spell on the plane and heal it

Paige: mm good idea(Glen's phone rings)don't answer that

Glen: Have to it could be a past lover(raises his eyebrows at her before getting up)

Paige: Are you sure it's not any mistresses?

Glen: What are you talking about? you're already here

Paige: Ha-Ha I better be your only mistress and girlfriend

Glen: What about wife?

Paige: Soon to be second and last

Glen: mm(answers the phone)Hello

Paige: that's not how you answer the phone(turns to him while eating another grape. Glen gives her a look)do it?(he sighs)

Glen: Glen Johnson Head Master of Magic school speaking(Paige giggles and turns back to the picnic)oh yeah she's here alright driving me crazy. Ok Noogie(Paige quickly turns to him)

Paige: Don't call me that(gets up)only when we're in private(snatches the phone)give me that(he pokes her head)ow(pushes the speaker down and puts the phone down)hello(hits him)

Glen: ow

Prue voice:(laughs)Hey noogie(Glen chuckles a little)

Paige: stop that! I swear I'm going to bury him

Prue: What are you doing?

Paige: I was just having lunch with Glen but in about five minutes we have to work again

Prue: mm! Phoebe called Jason and her are doing just fine? She's going dress shopping today. She wants you to come with? were leaving by four. Piper and I are already going

Paige: Well(looks at Glen)

Glen:(mouths)go…I got the school

Paige: Four huh?

Prue: Yeah unless you want her to have a heart attack

Paige: I'll be there but couldn't Phoebe ask me I mean she asked you guys

Prue: I don't know I guess she was busy(Glen goes over to Paige and holds her)

Glen:(mumbles)let it go

Paige: ok well I'll be there…see you later

Prue: alright(they hang up)

Glen: I love you(kisses her head)

Paige: love you too(Paige gives him a quick kiss before leaving)

Later at the manor, Phoebe is pacing back and forth while rocking Paris. Piper's breast feeding Melinda while Prue packs the baby bags.

Phoebe: Where is she? Prue Did you tell her four?

Prue: Yes Phoebe

Piper: Relax Phoebe its only 4:02

Prue: and it's the traffic build up on the bridge

Phoebe: She knows this is important to me so orb. I bet she's with Glen

Piper: Phoebe let it go

Prue: Yeah you said you where over it(Piper pulls Mel from the breast and puts her shirt down)

Phoebe: I am(Piper smiles and whips Mel's face)It was just a statement. Besides Elise hardly got the guy to take me. She got him because its her boyfriend who is about to dump her if she asks him to make room for a personal friend again and I don't show up

Prue: Lets just go(Piper puts Mel in the car set)We'll leave a note for Paige telling her we're there

Phoebe: ugh I needed all my sisters to be here(Prue writes a note and puts it on the counter)

Prue: Don't worry she'll be there(Piper stands up with Melinda's car seat and gets her a diaper bag)

Phoebe: Fine(puts Par in the car seat)lets go…and just for that I'm going to pick ugly brides maids dresses. They're going to be purple with green poke-a-dots. It's going to have a ruffle bottom

Piper: oh Phoebe(they walk out with their daughters)

The sisters pull up in front of the store. Phoebe gets out with Prue who was driving. Piper gets out with Melinda and takes Paris's car seat. Phoebe takes Paris's car seat. They look at the store. Its on top of a hill and has no stores around it. The stores are at the end of the hill

Piper: My gosh

Prue: and to think I ordered from David's Bridal's

Piper: I can not believe Elise has been dating Frank Martin; the boss and owner of "Love and Marriage"

Prue: like the show?

Phoebe: I guess he liked the show…come on we're about to be late(they walk up the stairs)and Paige still didn't(rings the door)make it. Your definitely wearing poke-a-dots(Piper looks at Prue who looks at her)

Prue: Well your going to be two brides maids short(Piper laughs so does Paris. They look at her)Yeah auntie Prue is very funny.(the front door opens)

Man: Hello Phoebe?

Phoebe: Me!(they shake hands)that's me. This is my sister Prue(points to Prue)and Piper(points to Piper)and this is my beautiful niece in the pink car seat Melly and my daughter(raises up the car seat)Paris

Man: nice to meet you I'm Frank

Phoebe: oh Elise talks about you fondly, ever sense you and her started dating for two years back. It's finely nice to meet you

Frank: thanks(they let go of hands)She talks about you fondly too; "Her best advice columnist".

Phoebe: and only

Frank:(smiles)Yes well come on in(they walk in. Closes the door)

Phoebe: uh look I have another sister. She's not here but…

Voice: Yeah I am(they turn to the stairs and sees Glen standing there with Paige. He's holding her. Phoebe gives Prue the baby and crosses her arm)

Piper: Paige? Wh-Wh(tension is in the room)

Frank: I'm going to go get those Brides maids dresses(leaves)

Prue: How did you get here?(Glen lets go of Paige and step beside Paige)

Paige:(whispers)shimmmering….he brought me

Glen: and I'm leaving just keeping her company(turns to her)see you later

Paige: mm-hmm

Glen: Brides maid dress two

Paige: of course you want me to wear that but I'm not going to let my sisters. We all have to wear the same thing you know?

Glen: oh never mind

Phoebe: Look before you go I just want to say sorry about…

Glen: Forget about it(Paige gives Glen a kiss)

Paige: Bye(Glen walks past the sisters; who wave bye. He waves bye to Paris who laughs and leaves)What took you guys so long?

Phoebe: We we're waiting for you for two minutes

Paige: I thought you wanted to meet here?

Phoebe: No the manor

Prue: How did you know to meet here any way's?

Paige: Elise and Jason

Prue: oh

Paige: this is a good place. I tried on 5 to 11dresses. I love them…come on(walks into another room. Phoebe follows close behind)

Piper: I wonder what dress he was talking about?

Phoebe:(calls)guys

Prue: The all mighty queen is pouting

Piper: She's getting married what do you except? Besides I remember a very nervous Prue

Prue: I was getting married to my childhood sweetheart what do except calmness?(walks in the other room with Paris)(loudly)I can't wait until you get married Phoebe

Piper: Prue(follows Prue with Melinda in hand)

Prue parks on the side of the road at the manor because Phoebe's car and Piper's car is in the drive way. Prue's car is also in the driveway. She is driving Andy's truck while he took his Lexis

Phoebe: We need to get bigger driveway with all of Andy's cars

Prue: What can I say the man loves his cars

Phoebe: Well he has to move over because Jason's moving in

Prue: His moving in?

Phoebe: Yeah you don't except us to live apart when were married do you?

Prue: No I'm just shocked a little! I just thought Jason loves his privacy

Phoebe: He does

Prue: Well his not going to have it as long as he lives with us I hope you know that

Phoebe: Yep! But it's "all good"

Prue: Well Leo's going to need to build more rooms in the manor. Especially when I'm probable going to start a family and Paige is going to get married soon(they look at Paige who's looking out the window)

Paige: oh we're going to move out so the girls can have my room.(opens the door)there goes my future husband right now(gets out and rushes up the steps)

Phoebe: Hey come help us….god she's like a freaking teenager(Glen stands up and they hug and kiss)oh god(calls)knock it off(they keep kissing. Piper gets out of the front seat and gets Melinda out of the back. Piper then gives Prue a look)

Prue:(laughs)Don't scratch the seats. It took me all night and morning to convince him to let me take his truck

Piper: Yeah I was surprised you got it and he still let you have it(takes Mel out)after the yelling this morning(Phoebe takes Paris out)

Prue: careful(Phoebe smirks and takes Paris out)He made a promise that he can't take back unless he wants me too take my promise back and we weren't yelling

Phoebe: Oh no I dropped milk on the seats(Prue quickly turns. Laughs. Piper rolls her eyes and closes the door)you should've seen your face.

Prue: get out and close the door(Phoebe grabs the diaper bag, Paris and closes the door)Get on my nerves(gets out the car, grabs the keys and closes the door)Phoebe You do not know how hard it was and what I had to do to convince him.(they walk up the steps with Piper. Paige and Glen keep kissing. Piper walks past them and opens the door)This is like his baby

Phoebe: Hello babies and sisters are right here(Paige slowly pulls away from Glen and gives Phoebe a look. waves)hi Glen didn't we just see you?

Prue: Lets take you inside Baby girl(takes Paris and the diaper bag inside)

Glen: Well I can't see my girlfriend when ever?

Phoebe: Not all the time no

Paige: Phoebe !

Glen: that's it come on Phoebe tell me why do you hate me so much?(Prue comes back outside now)

Paige:(warning)Glen don't

Glen: No I need to know why she doesn't like me anymore(Paige sighs)Is it because I left Paige for two months and for a whole week, or is it because I'm a demon or because she spends more time with me than you because she's trying to add more to her life like a man

Phoebe: and a baby

Glen: So you're mad because I was the dad or because I got her pregnant before we got married? Let me tell you something the way you got pregnant wasn't to great either Phoebe

Paige:(gasps)Glen stop it(Piper comes outside now)

Prue: the both of you(looks at Phoebe who's nose is flaring)

Glen: come on Phoebe talk to me I need to know

Phoebe: You want to know Why I hate you?(he nods)Because you did this to my sister.(shouts) You got her pregnant and because of that she lost the baby and that made Paige go through pain(Paige holds her stomach a little shocked)and if that never(sighs)if you never got her pregnant Paige would still be that same Paige she was about two weeks ago(silence)

Glen: and the truth is out

Phoebe:(softly)and I don't hate you

Glen: could've fooled me…I'm going home(looks at Paige who nods slowly with tears in her eyes)

Phoebe: See that is all your good for leaving(Glen turns to her)someone tells you the truth and you leave. I'm not going to let you keep doing this to my sister Glen

Piper:(warning)stop it Phoebe(softly)Glen

Glen: No I'm leaving because I'm afraid I might say something to you that will hurt Paige more than she already does(turns to leave)

Phoebe: See what I mean(he starts walking down the steps)You are no good for my sister(waves her hand)

Prue: Phoebe no(the light appears from Phoebe's hand and Glen falls down the steps. Piper gasps and tried to freeze him but it's too late)

Paige: Glen(runs downstairs. Phoebe stands there shocked. Prue goes over to her and puts Phoebe's hand down. Wyatt and Chris come to the door)Glen(he starts getting up)Glen(helps him up. He has a scratch on his cheek)oh god

Glen: I'm ok….I'm going(Paige nods no)

Paige: "No not without me"…I'm going with you. I can't live here anymore

Glen: Paige

Paige: No(shakes her head)I'm going with you because if I don't I'm going to do something I'll regret. Just please get in my car(gives him the keys)its around the corner go and pull it around front(Glen stares at her for awhile before doing what his told)I'm going to kill(walks up the stairs and straight to Phoebe)you(raises her hand up)

Piper: Paige No(Paige goes to swing but stops when she sees the boys staring at her)don't do it(Paige looks at Phoebe then storms past her)Paige(rushes in)Where are you going?

Paige: I'm moving out(goes up the stairs)

Five minutes later, Phoebe is leaning against the rail on the porch. Paige walks past with bags. Piper walks out holding Chris and Prue rushes after her too.

Prue: Paige please

Paige: I can't live here anymore

Prue: Paige it was an accident

Paige: and you think I'm going to risk another one(Andy comes out with another one of Paige's bags and goes to Paige's car. Puts her bags in her trunk. Prue and Piper go downstairs. Leo comes outside while holding Paris and Melinda. Wyatt comes out also)

Prue: Phoebe was a little upset…

Paige: Well she can get mad all she wants as long as it doesn't involve hurting Glen

Piper: Paige please(Paige stops packing)don't do this

Paige: I'll see you later

Wyatt:(calls)aunt Paige(runs down the steps)where you going?

Chris: Yeah where are you gong?

Paige: Just for a vacation(Piper puts Chris down. Bends down)but I promise I'll see you soon and we can do anything you want ok?(they nod)

Wyatt: Do you have to go?(Paige nods. Andy closes the trunk)

Paige: um(looks at Andy then the boys)ok bye(kisses them on the cheek and stands up)bye be good(opens the door. Andy grabs Paige)

Andy: if you need anything

Paige: I won't but thanks(gets in and closes the door. Looks at the boys then up at Phoebe who moved down some steps and is looking at her)

Glen: Paige(she looks at him and his scars)you don't have too...

Paige: just go please(Glen drives off. Piper holds her boys. Prue turns to Phoebe looks who is looking down. Andy sees Prue's wall of strength falling and holds hers. Prue takes a deep sigh)

Piper: come on boys lets get you in the house. It's lunch time(picks up Chris and takes Wyatt's hand. They go up the steps)

Wyatt: mommy will aunt Paige really come back?

Piper: of course!(looks at Phoebe with sad eyes)She just needs to be alone with Glen for awhile

Chris: ew are they going to kiss?

Piper: I don't know but you know what honey lets not think about that(they go in the house. Paris coos and Phoebe looks at her and takes her from Leo. Leo takes the chance to go in the house)

Phoebe: Paris what am I going to do? Mommy just made a mistake that can ruin my relationship with your auntie Paige and I don't know what to do(Paris coos as Phoebe sighs and rocks her)

Alright stupid fight but at least it's a good twist. Sorry for the long wait I was with my family and doing some bonding. Tell what you think I mean make it detailed

Write me up Prayla...


	15. Surprise 15

A week later we go to Glen's apartment building. Prue and Piper are dragging Phoebe into the building

Prue: Would you walk?

Phoebe: she doesn't want to see me….

Piper: and you don't want to see her?

Prue: You don't know that she doesn't want to see you

Phoebe: We should've brought the babies so she would cave

Piper: and what if she didn't cave they would have to be in there with all of the yelling

Prue: Which loft was it again?

Phoebe: Don't know let's go home

Piper: 12

Prue: Here it is(stops right in front of it)

Piper: here goes nothing(knocks)

Phoebe: What if Glen answers the door and I accidentally get a hold of Prue's powers again?

Prue: You won't(knocks again and Glen answers. His not wearing a shirt and is in some sweat pants. Glen yarns and they see the scratch on his face)Hi Glen

Glen: morning

Piper: Is Paige in?

Glen: Watching Cartoons on the couch(Phoebe smirks at that a little)

Prue: That's my little sister all grown up(Glen smiles)Can we come in?

Glen: Sure but she's not going to like it. She's been moping on that couch for awhile. She needs a wake up call(steps aside)come on in(they do. Closes the door)straight ahead(the go to Glen's living room. Paige is laying in a pink night gown on the couch)

Prue: Paige?(Paige doesn't say anything)Paige(Glen picks up the remote and turns off the TV)

Paige: Hey(sits up)What are you doing here?

Glen: They want to talk to you(kisses her head)be nice

Paige: You know you don't have to leave the room? It's your house

Glen: Yeah I k now but I want to put on some clothes

Paige: You don't have to do that neither

Glen: I rather not show off my goodies(Paige laughs under her breathe)I'll be in the bedroom(leaves)

Paige: bye

Prue: Paige we just want to talk

Paige: Oh ok here's something. Did you know he got three stitches in his cheek?

Piper: um no

Prue: Will he be scared for life?

Paige: They say it will be here for about a month or five….that's when I'll probable start talking to you again

Prue: Phoebe's wedding is 4 months say you'll be there

Paige: of course I'll be there….but for Jason not her(stands up)

Piper: after they get married can you come home?

Paige: No I'm living here now

Piper: the kids really miss you

Paige: well at least you have room in your house now….and just bring them by magic school

Prue: What if your niece's forget about you?

Paige: It's always about you, or the boys, my nieces, my job but never can Paige just worry about Paige

Phoebe: I'm sorry

Paige: and the dead of Shame speaks finally! Look, please leave now

Prue: We're not finished Paige: Yes we are! I'm not coming home I'm staying here. It's nothing you can say or do to make me...only Paige can. Now have a good day.(waves her hand and sends them out. Glen walks in and crosses his arms)

Glen: Paige(she turns to him)where did you send your sisters

Paige: Where do you think?(walks away)

Glen:(calls)Paige they better not be in hell(goes after her)

Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprise:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)

Piper, Phoebe and Prue appear outside the building

Prue: damn that power

Phoebe: Told you she doesn't want to talk to us(all of a sudden Paige appears in her bathrobe and slippers)

Prue: Paige!!

Paige: Damn it Glen(rushes in up the stairs. They follow her)

Piper: You orbed us out

Paige:(calls)so my boyfriend shimmered me out….in my night gown

Piper: well yeah…but that was rude

Paige: What do you call this?

Prue: I'm surprised no one saw us

Paige: Glen(bangs on the door)open this door or your not going to get any for months

Glen: You have to talk to your sister first and I will let you in

Paige: ok

Glen: Right now! Promise me before I let you in

Paige: I could always get in there

Glen: I put a charm on it so no you can't

Paige: Fine-Fine I'll talk to them

Glen: and you won't make them leave until after like 20minutes

Paige: Fine-Fine-Fine one more thing and your not going to get any for 50days(Glen unlocks the door)

Glen: ladies(Paige comes in and hits him in the stomach before going in his bedroom)ow

Phoebe:(mumbles)thanks Glen(he looks at her a little shocked)

Glen: Your welcome! Come on in and relax before she takes it back and tries to throw you out

Prue: ok(they walk in. Closes the door)You haven't been doing things on the couch lately have you?

Glen: hmm believe me we missed the couch

Piper: Ew

Glen: You asked?

Prue: Your supposed to say no(they sit down)

Glen: Sorry

Piper: Well now I know what to tell Chris the next time he asked will Auntie Paige kiss Glen(Glen smiles. Paige walks in with some shorts on and a taint top)

Glen: alright I'll see you later

Paige: Where are you going?

Glen: play pool(kisses her)I'll be back in a couple of hours(grabs his keys)see ya ladies(they wave)

Paige: be careful

Glen: I will and I have my cell phone on. I love you(opens the door)

Paige: love you too(the door closes)hmm(sits down)What do you want to talk about?

Prue: Well we really miss you at home

Piper: and we want you to come home

Paige: I don't believe I can

Phoebe: I'm sorry for what I did to Glen. I was having a rough time and I didn't want to blame it on my sister so I blamed it on the closet thing to it

Paige: So I was giving you the rough time?

Phoebe: No! Like I said before I just wanted to blame someone for not wanting to go wedding shopping and the rest of my problems. I didn't want to blame it on you or my kid or anyone else. I am so sorry Paige

Paige: What's done is done! Besides I don't think I'm the one you should be saying sorry too

Phoebe: I know and when he gets back I will say sorry to his face and everything

Paige: thanks(holds herself)

Phoebe: Just come home Paige! I promise I will never do anything like that again. I worked out my problems and everything.

Paige: You might have but I haven't

Piper: What are you talking about?

Paige: When I'm with Glen I really love being with him and my world can't get any better. But there is so much I don't know about him anymore. To me that's a problem. When we are long apart, I always long to be with him and I-I just found this as an opportunity to get to know him and I'm not going to leave without knowing him again. I'm staying until I get so sick of knowing him I vomit

Prue: but what about the Charmed Ones?

Paige: I just live down the road. Look I'm always going to be your sister, a charmed one, an aunt and I'm always going to be here. Besides I'm just an orb away and I'll come on visit whenever I can or you need me

Phoebe: But you won't be there! IF it's because of me….

Paige: No but I want to thank you if you never….You showed me what I want and I want to live here with him and get to know him. I'm sorry if you don't understand

Piper: in some way we do understand

Phoebe: Yeah! I guess this is a good chance to get to know him

Piper: Look why don't you come to dinner tomorrow night?

Paige: maybe

Piper: The kids really miss you

Paige: I'll think about

Piper: ok no pressure

Phoebe: Paige could you probable move back in after I get married

Paige: I'll have to really-really think about that

Prue: We should get going

Piper: What but…

Prue: I have to meet Andy and I drove so

Phoebe: ok

Piper: Will you be ok Paige?

Paige: Yeah sure I have to go to magic school in about an hour I'll be ok

Prue: ok

Piper: We'll see you later(stands up)then(they all get up and walk to the door)

Paige: I'll come get the rest of my things later on this week(they nod)bye(opens the door)

Sisters: Bye(they leave. Paige closes the door and leans against the door)

Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprise:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)

Later that night at the manor; Everyone is sitting at the table eating dinner. Phoebe isn't really eating but feeding Paris. Jason looks at her then at Prue who isn't eating either.

Jason: um Phoebe I can feed Paris why don't you eat?

Phoebe: No I have her and I'm not hungry

Jason: Well I'm not either how about we finish those wedding plans then?

Phoebe: ok

Jason: Excuse us

Prue: Yeah(they get up and go to the steps when the doorbell rings)

Phoebe: I'll get it(goes to the door with Paris who spits out her bottle)Your happy huh little mama? I wonder who that could be Parry?(opens the door and their stands Paige)Paige

Paige: Hey

Phoebe: come in(Paige does)Are you staying long?

Paige: Just coming to get some of my things(looks at Paris)may I?

Phoebe: Yeah you're her aunt(gives Paris to Paige who smiles brightly)Where's Glen?

Paige: Home I told him that I could get the stuff on my own

Phoebe: and make you carry those heavy boxes on your own?

Paige: I'll be fine and you sound like him now(walks towards the dinning room)

Wyatt/Chris: Aunt Paige(they get out of there seat and runs over to her)

Paige: hold her(Phoebe takes Paris. Bends down and holds her)Hi sweeties

Wyatt: Hi I missed you

Chris: me too

Paige: You don't know how much I missed you boys.(lets go and stands up)

Piper: Paige are you staying for dinner?

Paige: Nah just picking up some things

Wyatt: Your still on vacation?

Paige: Some what…come upstairs and help me pack would you. I'll tell you what's going on.

Wyatt: ok

Paige: If it's ok with you Piper

Piper: Sure we're all done…we'll help too

Paige: ok….but I didn't mean to interrupt

Prue: You didn't(Paige looks at Prue and smiles)

Chris: Race you Wyatt(they run upstairs)

Piper: Careful boys(Phoebe walks over to Jason.)

Jason: I'll put her to bed(takes Paris)

Phoebe: thank you(they kiss)

Leo: We have the dishes

Andy: Yeah

Piper: thanks(the sisters go upstairs)

Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprise:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)

We go in Paige's old room. Piper, Phoebe and Prue are packing Paige's stuff while Paige sits on the bed and watches the boys show off her wedding suit. Paige smirks at them. Phoebe puts up a picture

Paige: box it(Phoebe does)I think you boys look nice

Chris: I look better cause I have blue

Wyatt: I have blue too

Chris: but I have more blue

Wyatt: Blue sucks(Piper sighs and turns from what she's doing)

Chris: Blue is your favorite color

Wyatt: Red is now and has always been

Chris: Nah-uh Red has always been my favorite color

Wyatt: You like Green

Chris: Do not

Wyatt: I look more better any ways

Paige: oh Wyatt bad grammar mistake; there is no such thing as more better sweetheart

Chris: ha-ha

Wyatt: than My suit is a lot finer than yours(Paige gives Piper an impressed look. Piper nods and puts her hand on her hips)

Chris: That's what you think

Wyatt: I know that Christopher Perry

Chris: Say that to my face Wyatt Matthew

Piper: Ah-Ah don't start or you're going straight to bed

Wyatt: ok mommy what ever you say

Chris: Suck up

Wyatt: mom

Piper: ok you know what you two go get ready for bed…I'll be in there in a minute

Wyatt: ok(they start walking out)see what you did Chris?

Chris: You're the one who whined first

Wyatt: I'm going to pound you shrimp(Prue smiles and puts one of Paige's shirts in a box)

Chris: Dad(you hear feet running around. Piper takes in a deep sigh and finish packing)

Piper: Did we fight this much when we we're little?

Prue: not really but Phoebe and I well we went…

Phoebe: head to head

Prue: Right

Paige: lucky I didn't grow up here

Piper: I wish I didn't(Phoebe hits her. Paige gets up and sits between Piper and Prue. She helps them pack)

Prue: I wish you grew up with us

Phoebe/Piper: me too

Prue: It would've been nice

Paige: maybe or maybe(puts some clothes in box)I would be your worse nightmare

Phoebe: No doubt in that(they laugh)I wouldn't get to be the baby either

Prue: oh yes that would've been great

Paige: Hey I would've followed into Phoebe's footsteps remember I was a rebel?

Phoebe: It would've been nice to have a sister that was a rebel like me(puts a lamp in a box)

Paige: It would've been nice to have someone to help take the rap with me or walk out of class with me. My other friends just urged me on.

Piper: What about Glen? Wasn't he the rebel type?(Prue moves hair out her face and puts some shoes in the box)

Paige: mm-hmm(smirks)He was such a babe as a rebel. He was very mean and dark but he never and I mean never took one drug. Every time he saw me do it, he would throw a temper tantrum and threw the cigarette on the floor or in the water so I never did it around him. But um he was the one who followed me out after I left the class and we would make out in the janitor's closet for the rest of the day(The sisters laugh)

Phoebe: at least it wasn't on the principals desk

Paige: it was in the principals car though(they look at shocked)You(laughs)just gave me the same look my parents did

Phoebe: You have serious balls Paige

Paige: thanks! I think that principal had it out for me

Phoebe: same here

Prue: You thought everyone had it out for you Phoebe(Phoebe sticks her tongue out at Prue)

Piper: What did your mom and dad do?

Paige: grounded me but like I cared….Glen and I did it again but in front of his house

Piper: oh Paige

Phoebe: way to go sis(Paige smiles and stops)

Paige: Yeah well its nothing to be proud of any more. I just hate what I put my parents through

Phoebe: I hate what I put grams through too

Piper: You never had sex in front of his house did you?

Paige: No Glen and I never had sex. Glen was my first and only going through high school

Prue: Andy was my first too until he moved to Portland and then I had some college boyfriends

Paige: Exactly

Piper: You know you and Prue are a lot a like?

Phoebe: Yep you both fell in love and are still with your childhood sweethearts

Prue: I guess we are but Phoebe you are like Paige too

Piper: both the eternal child and rebel as kids

Phoebe: and you and Piper go head to head because you both know what you want

Paige: and we all have the Halliwell brown hair and stubborn attitude(they laugh)

Phoebe: I wonder who we got that from?

Sisters: Grams(they laugh again)

Paige: If we grew up together and you guys knew I was your half sister do you think it would be different?

Piper: No

Prue: I would just stop treating you like a baby right now and treat you like a grown up.

Phoebe: I think I would be more understanding.

Paige: But do you think we would fight?

Phoebe: all kids do...jeez all siblings do

Paige: I mean would you think of me as the half sister the one who ruined your parents?

Prue: No of course not! No matter what I believe my father and our mother we're not meant to be

Phoebe: Really Prue?

Prue: Yeah! I mean they were just so different…It's hard to explain. Any ways you were going to get here no matter who or what the father was. Paige you were meant to be our sister. Maybe we would resent you at first but we would always love you Paige and stuck up for you.

Paige: thanks Prue

Prue: anytime and your lucky to have Sam as a father

Paige: Are you kidding me?

Prue: It's better than Victor! Always getting our hopes up with trips, saying he was going to help grams with money and didn't and 5month late birthday cards

Paige: at least he sent you something

Prue: That's because the elders didn't know about you. I think Sam would be a lot better than Victor

Paige: Please don't give that man credit. At least Victor is here now. Sam wasn't even here when I lost his grandchild a couple of weeks ago.(silence)

Piper: So um we're having a big dinner on Easter you coming?

Paige: Yeah of course! Do Glen and I have(stands up and grabs some painting)to wear a suit and a dress?

Piper:(laughs)no its not casual(Phoebe grabs a box)

Phoebe: hey Paige what's this?(goes to open it)

Piper: No(grabs it from her. Prue and Phoebe look at her)I'm sure Paige doesn't want anyone going in there?

Paige: No I don't(takes the box and puts it in the bottom of the bigger box)That's very private

Phoebe: Sorry

Paige: its ok(Wyatt stands at the door)

Prue: So what boxes are you taking to Glen's apartment today?

Paige: this one(points to the one with the box)this one(one with her clothes)I can take all of them actually I orbed here. I just decided to knock

Phoebe: oh

Wyatt: aunt Paige(they turn to the door)

Piper: Wyatt why aren't you in bed?

Wyatt: I want aunt Paige to read me a story sense she is moving in with Glen

Piper: Well…

Wyatt: please mommy! Aunt Paige isn't going to be here for a long time right?

Paige: I don't know honey but maybe

Wyatt: Please

Piper:(sighs)Paige

Paige: I'd love too….but first(the sisters stand up)home(waves her hands around the boxes and they orb out)thanks for helping me pack

Prue: No problem

Jason:(calls)Phoebe Where are the diapers?

Phoebe: Excuse me….tell me when your going to leave(Paige nods. Walks out)

Paige: come on Wyatt(takes his hand)

Piper: I'll come in soon to kiss you good night

Wyatt: ok(they leave)

Prue: So what's in the box Piper?

Piper: I don't know what your talking about(hears crying)that's my baby girl calling me night(walks out)

Prue: hmm(Andy walks past then comes back. Looks at him and smiles. He orbs out then behind her)Hi Honey(he grabs her and orbs them back out)

Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprise:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)

Paige is sitting on Wyatt's Bed. Chris is snuggling with his teddy bear and lays down. Paige tucks Wyatt in. Piper and Leo stand at the door watching

Paige: ok boys what's it going to be tonight?

Chris: Three little Bears

Wyatt: That's to kiddy! Hey, aunt Paige what's a Play Boy…(Piper gets ready to say something when Leo stops her and almost laughs)

Paige: Wyatt who told you about that? Where have you seen it?

Wyatt: My friend Megs had little bunny earrings and Tommy who was my friend was like she's a play boy bunny girl. She started crying and said "how can you call me that? I'm not one of those nasty women." She told the teacher and I punched him in the face. I got no recess but he got no recess for a week. So I was wondering what it was? Because it made her cry a lot and everyone knew what it was

Paige: Well it's a place where a lot of women live and they have the same boy…husband

Wyatt: oh! They only have one husband?

Paige: Yes sir and a lot of women like to have their own husband

Wyatt: Will you have your own husband?

Paige: Yes some day! Ok what story will it be huh?

Chris: Little red riding hood

Wyatt: No

Paige: I'm going to make up one for you. "Ok once upon a time(dims the light)there was three highly rich bears(Wyatt moans and Chris smiles)and they were into motor-cross(Chris now moans)

Wyatt: I'm liking it now(Piper smiles and Leo and Piper leave)

Paige:(laughs)I bet you do

Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprise:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)

We go in Phoebe's room 20minutes later. Jason and Phoebe are kissing on her bed.

Paige: Phoebe(opens the door. Jason and Phoebe pull away)oh sorry

Phoebe: that's ok if you walked in 5minutes later then well…

Paige: ok I get it!

Phoebe: What's going on?(sits up)Jason and I where just making wedding plans

Paige: and making out; taking a break I see

Jason: well you know how the brain starts hurting after awhile?(Phoebe hits him)

Paige: I'm just coming to say I'm going to go home

Phoebe: oh ok

Paige: Where's the baby?

Phoebe: Crib(Paige goes over their and kisses the sleeping baby's head)

Paige: I'll see you soon(turns to them)well I'm going to go

Jason: Bye I hope I don't have to wait to see you until the wedding

Paige: You'll see me sooner don't worry

Phoebe: Maybe we could have lunch tomorrow?

Paige: mm no! I want too but I don't think I should clung; not until a couple of days. I have to get use to not living here anymore or not seeing you.

Phoebe: oh I understand! Like when I lived with Cole….I needed to get use to living their too

Paige: Yeah(softly)Any ways I have to keep on studying and I have to go into magic school for report cards. Then on Friday I have a lunch date with Glen and his making dinner. We can hook up on Saturday if you want.

Phoebe: Sure! Oh wait Jason and I have…

Jason: No it's ok I'll reschedule that for us

Phoebe: thank you(gives him a kiss. Paige smiles and rubs her arms)

Jason:(mumbles)kiss sweet as ever(Phoebe kisses his cheek)

Paige: Ok well I'm going to go while you get all mushy(they look at her)Just don't wake the baby

Phoebe: Jason doesn't feel comfortable doing it with Paris in the room anyways

Jason: thanks for the telling our business Phoebe

Paige: that's what happens when you join this family. See ya

Phoebe: Bye and you can always call if you need something or if it doesn't work

Paige: no its ok! Don't worry(orbs out)

Phoebe: I can't help it(Jason looks at her for awhile then grabs her pulling her close. Someone walks past and closes the door)

Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprise:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)

We go to Glen's apartment. Paige and Glen are unpacking her boxes. Glen grunts. Paige looks form where she's putting her stuff on the dresser.

Paige: What?(looks back at what she's doing)

Glen: I need a bigger closet

Paige: oh yeah right! The other men I lived with never said anything about my clothes

Glen: That's because they were scared to tell you the truth. I'm not and Matthews I'm not even going lie to you we need a bigger closet or you need get rid of some of these clothes(Paige laughs)

Paige: So what do you except us to do?(puts the empty box on the floor and walks over to him)make a spell to make it bigger

Glen: No but that's a good idea! I was(steps back a little. Paige stands behind him and lays on his shoulder)Thinking we'd rip these walls down and make it bigger

Paige: Another option

Glen: Get a bigger house

Paige: or we could use magic like I offered(they look at each other. He sly puts his arms around her. They look each other in the eyes)

Glen: Alright! But don't hurt our neighbors(Paige laughs)What?

Paige: "our neighbors"(he smiles)I just can't believe this, we're finally living together

Glen: hopefully it'll last more than 2years this time

Paige: hopefully! And after we're married we can get a bigger house

Glen: That I think we need especially if we're going to have kids

Paige: Oh not for awhile buddy(pulls away)

Glen: What I thought you always wanted kids?

Paige: Are you forgetting? we have two kids in heaven that we have never met. I want to meet them first before we getting started on a totally different couple of kids

Glen: hmm maybe your right

Paige: Believe me I am! "Make this closet be fitter so my boyfriend and mine fights won't get bigger"(the closet glows and grows)

Glen: lets see the handy work of the single Charmed One(Paige shakes her head, smiles and crosses her arm. Goes in the closet)hmm not bad(laughs)there's even room for you to put your shoes in the closet

Paige: Is it a walk in?

Glen: Yep! Did you vision this?

Paige: Yep(Glen walks out)You know me too well

Glen: separate sides! I have enough room for some more clothes

Paige: that's if I don't take it

Glen: not going to let you! What do I look like going to work in a dress?(Paige laughs)Because, I picked it out from my side and you have your things there.

Paige: At least they'll see how sexy your legs are(hits him on the butt and walks in the closet)

Glen: Ow! Watch it I have things right there. Instead of being a lawyer you should be a handy woman(gets hit in the head with a shirt)I'm serious your good at it…you could bring in some serious money(he gets grabbed by the shoulder and pulled in the closet)Whoa woman!!

Paige: Who you calling woman? Now drop those pants Missy

Glen: nice try Glen

Paige:(laughs)come on Paige

Glen: No! Now help me unpack my things

Paige: Fine! Ow cut it out Glen

Glen: make me(you see clothes being thrown out of the closet)

Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprise:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)

We go to the manor. Prue is sitting in the kitchen looking into space. Piper walks in and looks at her. Then goes to the fridge and takes out a bottle

Piper: What are you doing up? Its 2am

Prue: thinking(Piper pulls out a bottle and closes the door)and I can't do that with my snoring husband upstairs(Piper laughs)what you doing up?

Piper: Your niece's before breakfast bottle(puts the bottle in the bottle warmer)thank goodness for bottle warmer's(Prue nods)What are you thinking about?(sits next to her)

Prue: Paige

Piper: That's why I didn't wait until Melinda was up to get a bottle! I was thinking about Paige to much too

Prue: then that means Phoebe(Phoebe walks in)will be coming in any second

Phoebe: Hi(sits down)

Prue: oh love the bra(Phoebe covers herself with her robe)

Phoebe: peeper(Piper shakes her head and smiles)

Piper: Come to make a bottle for Paris?

Phoebe: Nah she still has milk in her bottle! I couldn't sleep Jason snores too much

Prue: how come we like men who snore?

Phoebe: because they are sexy when they're awake

Sister: mm

Phoebe: and I was thinking about Paige

Piper: seems to be the theme of this morning

Prue: that means she's probably thinking about us

Phoebe: I doubt it

Piper: Oh don't underestimate our sister(goes over to the bottle warmer)

Prue: Is they're something you know Piper?

Piper: No I'm just saying the last time we did that(looks at them)she moved out(silence)

Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprise:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)

We go to Glen's apartment, In his room Paige is sitting up in bed watching TV. Glen moans and squeezes Paige's leg. She looks at him and keeps watching. Glen stirs and sits up

Glen: What are you doing?

Paige: What does it look like watching TV.

Glen: why it's two in the morning

Paige: I know

Glen: shouldn't you be sleeping

Paige: I want too

Glen: Why can't you?

Paige: Because of our stupid bond

Glen: huh?

Paige: nothing! I'm going to be up for the rest of the night though

Glen: Well um usually I'm the one to keep you up all night(she hits him)I'm kind of jealous

Paige: just go to bed dummy

Glen: I can't with the TV on

Paige: fine(gets out of bed)I'll be in the kitchen(walks out and closes the door. Glen moans and lays back)

Glen: great(gets out of bed, goes to the door and Paige jumps in his arms)whoa(Paige laughs)and I actually believed you where sad and I came to talk to you

Paige: Yep your such a sucker(gives him a kiss)but I do need someone to talk too because I'm company until later on this morning

Glen: and you are my girlfriend

Paige: exactly

Glen: ok(picks her up from underneath her legs)and when we finish we can practice our(closes the door)wedding night

Rated R(LoL)What do you think of this Chapter Nah or Hay?

Write me up Prayla


	16. Surprise 16

The next day Phoebe walks downstairs wiping her eyes sleepily. Cole is sitting at the table rocking Paris. Phoebe is so sleepy she walks past him not even noticing. Cole smiles and plays with Paris. Phoebe pours some coffee in a cup and sips slowly. Paris coos and Phoebe as Phoebe gets ready to walk past. Phoebe stops in her tracks and slowly turns.

Cole: good morning sleeping beauty

Phoebe: What are you doing here?(puts her coffee down)and who let you in?

Cole: That finacee of your's opened the door for me when he rushed out. Did he tell his secrets yet. I bet you would want to know before you get married

Phoebe: Cole don't! Just be happy I'm not getting mad because you came in my room and stole Paris.

Cole: I did not

Phoebe: oh getting her without telling me is not stealing?

Cole: Well first of all this my daughter

Phoebe: Yes but that is my room(sits down in front of him)

Cole: secondly our daughter shimmered in my arms as soon as I came in.

Phoebe: well you haven't been here lately

Cole: I wonder way...and thirdly I didn't want to wake you and I missed my daughter

Phoebe: just call next time Cole(stands up and kisses Paris' head)hi mama(she coos and smiles) How long have you been here?

Cole: Sense lover boy left

Phoebe: He's name is Jason stop calling him that

Cole:(baby voice)Daddy can call him whatever he wants

Phoebe: You don't hear Jason talking about you and I make sure he doesn't talk about you. He gives you so much respect Cole. You would think you would show him some.

Cole: He stole you from me

Phoebe: No Cole you lost me(backs away a little)After all the things you did. The evil, the killing, the demoness,

Cole: I never cheated on you with them

Phoebe: its just the thought of them finally got to me unlike you I trusted you. You were the one I caught kissing a woman...you were the one who lied and said you weren't the source anymore.

Cole: all in the past Phoebe...

Phoebe: Yeah you don't know how much I loved you...and when you did that my world crushed when you(cries)impregnated me the way you did.

Cole: Things I'm not proud of...I told you that it was a thought that the priest and the council had. I just said yes and changed my mind way before they did it. Look at least we have Paris...I mean you always wanted a daughter.

Phoebe: but not by you. You know I would've love to have a saying in what I get Cole and what I don't and you totally took that from me(wipes her eyes)excuse me(walks out as Prue walks in)

Prue: What are you doing here?(crosses her arms)

Cole: Visiting my daughter what do you think?

Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)

Upstairs Piper walks through the hall and heads for the attic when she sees something from the corner of her eye in the mirror. There stands a tall girl with blonde and brown hair. She has the most beautiful bluish brown eyes. The girl just stands there shocked then she smiles. Piper stares at her then turns quickly to see nothing. Piper turns back to the mirror where the girl has now disappeared there too. Phoebe walks upstairs and looks at Piper.

Phoebe:(softly)Piper what are you doing?(gives her a confused look)

Piper: I thought(turns to her)I thought I saw a girl(looks at Phoebe)Are you ok?

Phoebe: Yeah I'm fine...where was the girl?

Piper: behind me(turns and sees Melinda laying on the floor with a pillow under the baby)or at least I thought. Melinda what are you doing on the floor(rushes over and picks her up)Did you see her there when you came up

Phoebe: No(Piper rocks Melinda)

Piper: Where's Paris?

Phoebe: With her father(walks in her room)

Piper: oh(Leo walks out of the room scratching his head)good morning

Leo:(yarns)morning(they kiss)I had a weird dream that I saw a girl standing in our room smiling

Piper: Hey I did too but I was awake...then I found her in the spot where I thought I saw the girl

Leo: alone?

Piper: yep and she wasn't their before

Leo: Piper do you think that girl was

Piper: No Leo don't be stupid(they look at Melinda who smiles)but you know what

Leo: It might not be that stupid

Piper: exactly

Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)

In the kitchen Cole puts Paris in the air as Jason walks in with a couple of bags. Cole and Prue look at Jason. He gives Cole a nod and waves at Prue.

Jason: Phoebe still in bed?

Cole: She came down and went back up

Jason: Ok(takes the bags and gets ready to go to Phoebe when Phoebe walks in)Hey

Phoebe: Hi(walks past him and takes Paris)come on Parry bath time(gives Jason a look before walking out)

Cole: She's mad at you...you might want to go talk to her

Jason: You did something to her?

Cole: Nope just came to see my daughter...have a good day(shimmers out)

Jason: Prue

Prue: I don't know...did you let him in?

Jason: Yeah I just thought he should see his daughter

Prue: Now I know...how do you think my sisters feel about you making plans without telling her. Especially if it deals with her daughter. How do you know she didn't want Cole too see her. I mean it's not your place to make those decisions. The sooner you learn that the sooner you will see that Phoebe is a person that you may never understand until you respect her decisions. Got it?(he nods)good excuse me(walks out leaving Jason puzzled)

Jason:(calls)Prue

Prue: Yeah

Jason: Should I talk to her

Prue: Yep that would be the right thing to do(Jason nods and follows her)

Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)

Jason walks in the bathroom and sees Piper and Leo bathing Melinda. They look at him

Jason: Do you know where Phoebe is?

Piper: our bathroom...sense we got to this one first

Jason: thanks(walks out and Piper and Leo keep washing Melinda. Leo kisses her toes as Piper kisses her hands. They then kiss each other)

Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)

Jason walks in the room as Phoebe walks out with a naked Paris who is wrapped in a towel. Phoebe slowly puts lays Paris down.

Phoebe:(coos)nice and clean...your are so beautiful(grabs a diaper and puts it on)Clean or Dirty. I am so happy your alive and mines

Jason: No matter who the father is?(Phoebe looks at her)

Phoebe:(sourly)of course(He walks in)

Jason: I know what I did is bad and I'm sorry(walks over to her)but I think Cole has a right to see his daughter(she gives him a look)I'm not on any spell or anything I just know the feeling. I know what Paris will go through and I don't want that to happen to her.

Phoebe: What are you talking about?

Jason: My parents...my mother kept Janny and I away from my father when he got another woman pregnant. For awhile when my mother had different men come in and I couldn't see my real father. I hated it and I thought they we're trying to take my father's spot. All I wanted was my dad back. I got him back thank god. But I don't want Paris to go through that. I don't want to be those men. I don't want Paris to resent me

Phoebe:(sighs)I just want you to tell me about what you do with my daughter before you do it. Ok?

Jason: Yeah I'm sorry I didn't mean to insult you

Phoebe: it's ok...you didn't I mean

Jason: I know...but I know when I'm wrong and I was wrong. I will never in the place again

Phoebe: I trust you...I know you won't(picks Paris up and holds her close)cause if you do I'll just have Paris shimmer you so far away you will never find your way back

Jason: mm(laughs)

Phoebe: I'm serious(gives him a kiss and walks out. He stops laughing and follows)

Alright I know lame chapter but I'm like so totally bored and lost my writing spirit for today. Just tell me what you think please.

Write me up(bored)Prayla...


	17. Surprise 17

Hey guys this is Prayla hitting you up once again. I wouldn't call me taking a break a long break but if it is to some of you sorry(laughs)I'm over joyed we finally got some snow up in Maryland. Doesn't mean we're going to miss school but I'm going for a delay. Ok here's chapter 17

It's the day of Easter and it's a lovely day. Paige and Glen walk up the stairs of the manor. Paige is in pink summer dress with a with white sweater going her arms. Glen is dressing normally . He's holding a box of biscuits and a basket filled with eggs. Paige fixes her hair and holds Glen's arm

Paige: I wish you didn't wear that

Glen: What do you mean?(kisses his her cheek)

Paige: Piper specifically said...

Glen: Dress how ever I want(rings the door bell)

Paige: that means formal and she gave you the look(Piper and Leo open the door. Leo's in some dress pants, dress shirt and red tie and Piper is also wearing a dress but it's halter. It's white in with little flowers at the bottom on the trim)(smiles)hi guys

Piper: hi(forces a smile when she looks at Glen's attire)guys(Paige kisses her cheek forcing Piper to return it)your just in time(Glen smiles)

Paige: We brought the Easter the eggs(Glen gives it to her and Piper gives it to Leo)

Piper: um(grabs Paige from Glen. Paige holds Glen tight)(grunts)Paige(pulls her harder making Paige let go)you should see your nieces in their cute dresses(starts them for the living room) Can you boys hide them eggs?

Leo: sure(they disappear up the stairs)

Glen: Is she mad at me?

Leo: Yep why didn't you dress formal?

Glen: She said dressed comfortable...how ever I wanted

Leo: that means formal for Piper...now I'm going to tell you what she's going to do fuss, cuss and give you dirty looks all night

Glen: Well should I change?

Leo: probably yes...especially if you want to spear your girlfriend from Piper's wrath(Andy walks in)

Andy: oh did Piper see him?

Leo: Yep

Andy: Did you tell him she cursed out Phoebe when Jason dressed up like him. I mean she was on the razt for two hours.(Glen sighs and gives Leo the basket of biscuits)

Glen: ok-ok I'm going I'm going...I'll be back(walks in and shimmers out. Leo closes the door)

Andy: So did you get that Easter bunny?

Leo: He refused to come he said it was to dangerous...to many demons

Andy: Do you know what that means?(puts his hand behind his back then pulls out a purple suit)

Leo: No way

Andy: Hey your wife wants an Easter bunny... emphasis on "YOUR wife"

Leo: I'll flip you for it(puts the baskets down)

Andy: or we could always us get(Jason walks in)the newbie

Jason: Hey guys what are you doing?(Andy looks at Leo who smiles)

Leo: Hey Jason(looks at Jason)buddy

Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)

Piper walks up the stairs with Paige.

Piper: Why isn't he dressed formally

Paige: Piper I fought him to dress formal for hours and the man is sheer hardheaded

Piper: then try harder or I'm going to have to talk to him.

Paige: Piper just be happy he took a shower(Piper stops and Paige laughs)

Piper: that is not funny not even close(Paige keeps laughing)that is just disgusting(Prue walks out of her room looking very tired)What's wrong?

Prue: mm a little afternoon love spell...Andy's really putting in overtime for a kid

Piper: gross!(hears a baby crying)speaking of kid(walks towards her room)

Paige: I love your dress(Prue is wearing silk dress with a sheer cover over the top of the original dress. The sheer part of her dress meets her knees and the dress meets her thigh. In the middle of the dress is a green and blue pendent. Above it and all around the chest area is colorful beads. The color of the dress is light blue, purple(light and dark)and black It's a flower and leave designs going all over it)

Prue: thanks so does Andy...this will be the second time I'm wearing it today. All thanks to Andy of course

Paige: tell me about it Glen(Wyatt walks out of his room)told me a good story today. Hey Wyatt

Wyatt: Hi(hugs her legs. Paige hugs him back)did you get the Easter eggs?

Paige: of course(kisses his head as he lets go)

Phoebe:(calls)Prue have you see my brush(walks out of her room and he hair is on her hair)

Wyatt:(screams)ah(Phoebe looks at him and glares. Prue stifles a laugh)

Paige: I have to agree pretty scary

Piper: Wyatt are you dressed? If not you have three minute little Mister(Wyatt quickly goes to his room)

Phoebe: Prue my brush

Prue: I put it on your dresser

Paige: other then the hair I love the dress(Phoebe is wearing a light blue dress thin spaghetti dress with a side zip. It's made out of pure silk. It has rhinestones(of orange, white and gold)it has Indian designs on it until it meets the skirt like bottom. It has cut like ruffles)

Phoebe: thanks summoned it up a minute ago

Prue: magic Phoebe?!

Phoebe: What I wanted it and it was $364.00

Paige: ouch for that dress?

Phoebe: It's pure silk and pure rhinestone jewels

Prue: Phoebe if something goes wrong its your fault.

Phoebe: look nothing will go wrong as long as you don't tell Piper

Prue: Paris is going to ruin that dress and if not her a demon

Phoebe: Look you know when I get depressed I have to shop and I had to get this dress. Sue me

Paige: Hmm that won't be a problem for me I have a couple of more months and I will be one

Phoebe: I know(smiles)aren't you excited?

Paige: Yes very(Leo walks upstairs)Hey Leo where's Glen?

Leo: He went home and changed

Paige:(sighs)good

Leo: Where's Piper?

Paige: Your room

Prue: Hey did you get the Easter bunny

Leo: No but someone's going to be the Easter bunny

Prue: Who?(crosses her arms)

Leo: You'll see(leaves)

Paige: Hey it's not Glen he's changing at home

Phoebe: but changing into what?(they look around at each other)

Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)

Leo walks in his room as Piper picks up Melinda who's dress in a little purple Easter dress.

Leo: Hey

Piper: Hey honey(he gives her kiss. Pats Melinda's back)Did you get the Easter Bunny?

Leo: Well...

Chris:(yell)mommy mommy it's the Easter bunny!

Piper: Leo you got him or is it a her?

Leo:(smug smile)him

Piper: You're the best Leo(gives him a kiss)I love you so much

Leo: I love you too(Piper gives him another kiss making Leo her)

Piper: mm Leo(pulls away)(smiles)that's how we got kids(gives him a kiss)later I promise. I have a dinner to finish. Um what does the Easter bunny eat anyway..anything carrots I hope

Leo:(smiles)he'll eat anything other then rabbits of course

Piper: weird but good no food will be wasted...come on Melly the Easter Bunny is here(walks out happily)

Leo:(mumbles)she's in for a surprise(follows)

Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)

Piper walks downstairs where her sisters and Andy with the boys circle the bunny. Piper smiles when she sees a purple long ears. As she walks past Paige and Prue she sees them cracking up laughing but as she hits Phoebe she has a smug look on her face. Piper raises her eyebrow at her and walks to the front. Leo walks down the steps.

Piper: Hi(stops smiling when she sees that the bunny is Jason with yellow face pant on. He has a pink nose and black whiskers. He has a big red bow covering her face)Ja...I mean Easter bunny

Chris: Did you bring eggs Easter Bunny?

Jason:(squeaky voice)call me E Bunny and it's in the back

Andy: come on boys(smiles)egg time(takes Paris from Phoebe and Leo takes Melinda from Piper who gives him a dirty look. They rushes out with the boys)

Piper: What are you doing in that suit?

Jason: I lost the coin toss...and Leo couldn't get him.

Phoebe: go upstairs and change we'll just tell the boys you left

Jason: No it's ok

Piper: Are you sure?

Jason: Yeah

Prue:(smiles)let me take some pictures with you and the kids and you can change

Jason: ok

Piper: thank you so much Jason...I will get Leo back for this if you want

Jason: No it's ok...I like doing stuff like this when it involves Paris

Chris: E Bunny come on...I found five eggs

Piper: oh I can't miss Melinda's first hunt

Phoebe: me neither even though my hair is a mess...come on Papa I mean Easter Bunny I know you don't want to miss Paris's first Easter egg hunt neither(takes his arm as the walk a head of every body)you look very cute in bunny suit baby

Jason: thanks

Phoebe: You know your going to have to hop(Jason groans. Piper follows behind them)

Prue:(laughs)I'm going to go get some pictures of them you coming?

Paige: Well(looks at the clock)Yeah I guess

Prue: He'll just mess a little...come have some fun

Paige: ok your right...I mean he'll just meet us in the back when his finished(they go in the back)

Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)

Piper walks over to Leo who's near the rocks holding Melinda and picks up a egg

Piper:(whispers)It was Andy's idea to get Jason to do it

Leo: Yeah

Piper: Why didn't you tell me?

Leo: because(stands up and Piper takes Melinda)because you where so happy and we've been on the rocks for awhile

Piper: Leo we're always on the rocks when we have a new baby you know that. Look I'm happy that you had enough brain power to think of that I really do. But Leo I want to know what's going on. I want to know when you can't do stuff or can't get stuff. Your problems are my problems. We share it together...we have sense got married and had kids. So what really happened?

Leo: The past and future of demons coming in our house is the problem(Piper sighs)See I didn't want you to be disappointed. Magic is always getting in your way of life.

Piper: without magic I wouldn't have you or my kids. It's ok Leo I understand I do. Thanks for trying to spear me the disappointment(gives him a kiss)I love you

Leo: I love you too both of you(Jason comes over with Paris and takes Melinda)hey Bunny boy

Jason: shh...can we get a picture please?(Piper and Leo stand next to Jason. Prue snaps a Picture. Paige comes over with Phoebe and the boys. They stand in the picture. Andy joins as Prue sets up the camera. Andy pulls Prue over. As the camera goes to flash. Glen shimmers in and hugs Paige who turns to him with a smile. Phoebe kisses Jason's cheek Andy holds Prue while kissing her neck. Piper looks over to them and turns to Leo who kisses her. Wyatt and Chris hit each other in the arm. Melinda and Paris are the only normal ones. The picture snaps)

Ok here's the end of this chapter. Sorry for the long wait

Write me up...


	18. Surprise 18

The next day the sisters are sitting at the picnic table in the backyard eating a steak salad. Melinda and Paris sit in front of their mother's and salad on top of the table.

Paige: This was a very successful day

Phoebe: I know shopping, cheese cake, the spa

Piper: A regular girl days out(coos)right Melly?(they look at Melinda who's asleep and she smiles in her sleep. Phoebe laughs. Paige chuckles a little and eats her salad. Prue smiles as Piper grins herself)

Paige: She actually shopped until she dropped

Piper: mm hmm...

Prue: Phoebe I can not believe you got baby girls nails polished(moves the hair out of her face and eats her salad)

Paige: Cole and Jason are going to catch a fit(Phoebe plays with Paris's feet which are polished. Paris looks at her and opens her mouth to coo but doesn't say anything)

Phoebe: so she's my daughter...Cole can't say anything because when I tell him to keep Paris away from those demons he doesn't...and Jason really doesn't have any saying just an opinion (coos)Right mama they can't say anything can they?(Pairs laughs)

Piper: She's still a little young?

Phoebe: Just because Leo would get upset and has saying doesn't mean she's two young

Piper: She's five months for god sakes Phoebe(Paige laughs)It's not like she's a teenager and she must have her nails done. I hope you know your just inspiring her to be spoiled

Phoebe: No to be a girl...I want to give her...my daughter things I never had

Piper: I do too but when you go bankrupt it's not my fault.

Phoebe: Hey you're the one who's going to go bankrupt the way Melinda kept orbing clothes of high prices in your cart(Prue yarns)it looks like you have a shopper...

Paige:(laughs)Prue you look tired

Prue: I am

Phoebe:(smirks)all that baby making finally hitting you huh?

Prue:(yarns)yep...I'm going to get some sleep before Andy puts in over time again(gets up and slowly walks in the house. Phoebe makes a noise)

Piper: So back to the girls...Leo doesn't really have any saying in anything(Paige rolls her eyes)

Phoebe: Yes

Piper: No

Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)

Prue walks over to her bed in her pajama's. Just as she about to lay down. Andy comes in taking off his shirt and starts kissing Prue

Prue: Andy(she falls down on the bed and he gets ready to fall on her but Prue puts her leg up stopping him)I was thinking we can take a break. What do you think about that?(Andy just stares at her)

Andy: ok(backs away from her and lays down beside her on his back)good I have to go to work in five hours anyways(closes his eyes)I think we could use a break(Prue turns on her side and sits on his stomach)mm

Prue: Not that I'm not liking the sex every night but I think we should take a break. I mean I know you want to get me pregnant because I want you to too. But Andy maybe we should wait for the results.

Andy: meaning?(puts his hands on her thighs)

Prue: Like twice a month we try for a baby and the rest of the month just sex...and hopefully we will get pregnant from that. What do you think about that?

Andy: its your option its your body

Prue: mm I like that answer(rubs his chest)but prior to that I was thinking two days before my period we take a break and a week after that(Andy looks at her)

Andy: that's when your most fertile Prue

Prue: I know but(sighs)ok we'll chose one day out of that week

Andy: ok...deal(sits up a little and Prue bends down and gives him a kiss)so does this go for this day?

Prue: Yeah

Andy: look the reason I've been doing this is because when you get pregnant you won't be in the mood and when you do you have a little gut and we can't do anything. Then you'll think I think your fat and ugly and I don't.(Prue raises her eyebrow at him)What? I've seen it with Phoebe and Piper and I watch movies. So I can be prepared

Prue: mm(pats his chest)that's great honey but don't you think I should be the one watching it.

Andy: oh you will

Prue:(laughs)really(gives him a kiss)Um Andy your little big Andy is get a little to friendly back there

Andy: He's turned on

Prue: By what?

Andy: you telling me what to do duh?

Prue: I'm so surprised your being turned on by me right now when I'm doing that

Andy: Yeah it pretty much doesn't matter what you do...talk, walk, get mad at me, give me the cold shoulder, look at me or just stand next to me you turn. Your just that hot

Prue: Yeah well(takes a pillow and puts under shirt)what if I look like this?

Andy: question did it go down?

Prue: No I guess not...what if I'm old and wrinkly

Andy: Well so will I and you'll still look good especially if I can't get it up

Prue: true(Andy smacks her thigh. Laughs and takes pillow from out her shirt. Goes to kiss him when Piper walks in. Andy sits up quickly almost making Prue fall but he catches her)it went down there(turns)Piper have you ever heard of knocking?

Piper: Just wondering if you want dinner?

Andy: why?

Piper: We're going to Red Lobster

Andy: what time I have work?

Piper: eight or seven

Andy: can't make it

Prue: Yeah I guess I'll go

Piper: ok(leaves and closes the door. Prue looks at her)

Prue: She normally knocks...I guess she was going to tell me something else

Andy: But I was here(gives her a kiss)you can go talk to her

Prue: No if it was important she would've told me...I want to know about how your day was.

Andy: how about I tell you what I wanted to do all day?

Prue: what?(Andy tries to kiss her)no(starts going back making Andy on top of her)No(he kisses her)no(he keeps kissing her)no(givens in after a few more kisses)

Alright for all of you who wanted a little Prue and Andy action their...next chapter will be coming soon.

Write me up..


	19. Surprise 19

Two months later...

Prue sits in the waiting room of the hospital. She's talking on the phone. Around her is a whole lot of sick and pregnant people.

Prue: Well I don't know what it is Lily. All I know is tomorrow is Phoebe's wedding day and Piper told me to come see what it is or she's going to tell Phoebe I'm sick. I know she would never do that but I know Chris will tell because he was in the room with us. Yeah Andy's been giving me these looks and asking me if I'm pregnant. I told him I doubt it...well because I've been getting my period Lily.(laughs)I know you want to be a grandma I want you to be too. If I am I'll be overjoyed. Yes gosh Lily your really getting my hopes up. What if I'm not? Oh now you sound like your son(laughs)Will you ever give your son a break? When he does something right. Well he married me isn't that right. Yeah you gave him four months of some slack now you want him to have(laughs)a family. That will give him 13years of respect. Why thirteen?(laughs)yeah well if we do have a girl and boys appear on our porch Andy better treat him with some respect even though grams didn't(laughs)Yeah she was a piece of work(The doctor walks in)

Doctor: Prue Trudeau

Prue: Lily I'll call you back(hangs up and goes over to the doctor)hey doc

Doctor: follow me(they go in the back and the doctor leads her to a little pink room)have a seat on the bed(Prue does and holds her purse)So Prue I haven't seen you sense Phoebe was here?

Prue: Yeah

Doctor: And Piper

Prue: Yeah

Doctor: How are they?

Prue: Piper is great...well as you know Phoebe is getting married tomorrow

Doctor: Well yeah I'm going to be there...but how are you?

Prue: sick and It's not the flu

Doctor: because it's not flu season

Prue: exactly

Doctor: What do you think it is Prue?

Prue: I think it's a baby

Doctor: Lets take a sonogram picture(Prue lays back and lifts up her shirt)Prue before we do this I have to ask you some questions?

Prue: ok(the doctor puts some gel on her stomach)cold

Doctor: sorry have you been eating any weird stuff(pulls the machine over and turns it on)

Prue: No(The doctor starts scanning)

Doctor: Gain any weight?

Prue: five pounds

Doctor: mm tired lately?

Prue: all the time...I snapped at my husband and I hardly do that...I never do that. Not only that I slept all day and I'm due for a nap in an hour(yarns)not only that I have bad leg cramps and constant dizziness.

Doctor: and I know why? Prue your pregnant(Prue sits up a little)

Prue: what? I am!(the doctor nods)

Doctor: see that little blob(Prue nods)that's the baby and you look about two months

Prue: but-but I've been having my period

Doctor: that's happens sometimes by next month it'll be gone. The periods where small huh?

Prue: Yeah not as much blood oh my good...oh my god

Doctor: breathe Prue it won't help if you have a panic attack(Prue nods)

Prue: I never thought that...ok I'm good

Doctor: Prue if you don't think you can drive I'll call Piper(Prue nods no)right she'll be with Phoebe or call Sheila

Prue: No-No I'm ok just overjoyed(smiles)it's beautiful

Doctor: yeah best looking blob ever(Prue laughs)do you want pictures?

Prue: Yeah of course(pictures come out of the machine and the doctor gives it to Prue)thank you. Do you know when I can tell what the sex is?

Doctor: about another two to three months. Now Prue promise me on this trimester you'll take it easy ok? These months you can have a serious chance of miscarriage. No sex for awhile, no uncooked meats, seafood or soft cheese. Don't go near smoking or drink coffee or drink soda with caffeine and no house cleaning not until second trimester. One last thing NO GETTING YOUR NAILS DONE and you won't have to worry about any miscarriage got it?

Prue: No you took the no sex away from me and I'll deal with that for awhile but now your taking my nail pampering away from me. Guess what I'm not happy?

Doctor:(laughs)your doing it for your baby just think of it that way. Alright we got to get some blood test done to make sure things are ok? And a uranalysis test

Prue: Yeah but we already confirmed the pregnancy

Doctor: I know but we still have to be cautious...the ultrasound doesn't tell you everything now put your arm out please

Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)

Prue walks out of the hospital while talking on the cell phone. She walks towards her car

Prue:(laughs)yes Lily your going to be a grandma. I have pictures and it's the cutest blob you've ever seen. You want me to come see you. Where are you(opens the door and gets in the car)hello Lily are you still there? Yeah are you at the hotel yet? Home? well how do you expect me to get all the way to Oregon. Orb Lily the baby is not that strong. I know alright I'll try(closes her eyes and orbs out and into Lily's country kitchen where Lily is standing with open arms. Smiles and hangs up)hi grandma Lily(walks over to Lily who hangs up the phone and holds her)

Lily: this is so great(lets go)Are you thirsty?

Prue: yes I'm very dehydrated (sits down)I thought you two where going to be in San Francisco by tonight

Lily: no(pulls out some lemonade and pours it in a glass)tomorrow

Prue: um ok(Lily pulls out a vial of blue liquid and puts it in a cup with a evil smirk)where's Al?

Lily: town(walks over with the cups and gives Prue the cup with the liquid in it to her. Sits down)

So when are you telling everyone else?

Prue: The day after the wedding I guess

Lily: cool...to the baby(holds her drink)

Prue: to the baby(Lily stands up and they click glass. Prue goes to drink it when it flies from her hand and goes towards Lily)Lily!(makes the glass hit the wall but the liquid hits her)Are you(stands up)ok? it wasn't me it was the baby. I know it's sorry(stops when she sees Lily's arm burning off)Lily your arm(Lily looks up and her face is read)your face oh my god(Andy orbs in)

Andy: Prue(goes over to her)what are you doing here? Ma said she was talking to you and lost signal. She called you back and you never answered.

Prue: But that's your mom(Andy looks at the woman)

Andy: No it's not...why is it melting?

Prue: Lemonade got on it

Andy: ma's not even allergic to Lemonade

Prue: Demon? I should've known when she said cool and wasn't making much sense(sends the demon into a wall)

Andy: What are you doing here?

Prue: I was supposed meet your mom

Andy: How did you get here?

Prue: um spell(yarns)

Andy: you went to the doctor?

Prue: Yeah it was a bug

Andy: oh! You tired?

Prue: When am I not

Andy: I'll orb you home and drive your car home

Prue: alright(the demon stands up)let me finish this first(the demon has really showing his face now)ew his uglier then Cole this makes it easier. "_Ugly demon that's dis-formed I send far below to where I hope to end this war"_(shrugs)I don't know

Demon: this won't be over I'll be back...with a big surprise(leaves in flames)

Prue: um he threatened me?

Andy: When don't they...I wonder how many demons are in here with my parents. We have to put a protection spell on their house

Prue: after the wedding promise

Andy: ok...how did the glass break over there?

Prue: um accidently put my hand down really hard and it flew

Andy: I hope that bug disappears by tomorrow...(walks over and goes to pick it up)

Prue: Andy no he must have to put something in it. It can still harm you open the trash can(he does)orb it some where far(picks up the glass with her powers and puts it in the trash can and closes it)we'll buy your parents a new one

Andy: Yeah(the trash can disappears and walks over to her)How are you feeling(holds her and Prue lays on his chest and sighs)sleepy?

Prue: very...orb me to the car with you and drive me home because I know when I get there Chris and Wyatt are going to be yelling and screaming and I want to enjoy a little nap(Andy smirks and orbs them out)

Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)

Later that night Piper and Prue walk up the stairs holding hands

Prue: Piper are you sure you got them?

Piper: Yes Prue your sick you need a rest

Prue: if your sure! Do you think I hid it from Phoebe?

Piper: You tried sweetie(they stop at Piper's door and Piper gets pulled and she laughs)wait Leo(walks back out)night Prue

Prue: Your not going to do what I think your going to do?

Piper: no no just talk make out(Prue gives her a look) don't worry I know what I'm doing(gives her a kiss on the head)I love good night(goes in her room and closes the door. Prue sighs and goes in her room. Andy isn't there so she calls Lily)hey! Yeah I know you wanted to touch my stomach all night(sits down on her head)well I'm thinking I conceived when I told Andy that we should take a break from baby making mm hmm(Andy comes in and closes the door)Andy! What did you hear?

Andy: Hear?(yarns)I heard me snoring at my office(gets in bed)who is that?

Prue: your mother!

Andy: Didn't we see her today already?

Prue: Yeah I see why you don't give him a break!(Hits him in the head)

Andy: ow

Prue: your mom told me to do it and she says I love you and night

Andy:(calls)Love you Too Mommy I love you so much(Prue laughs)

Prue: she's says you're a trip. Night Lily(hangs up)

Andy: You guys have been very very buddy like more then usual

Prue: Well you know...we had a lot to catch up on I haven't seen her in months(gets in bed and turns off the light)Love you night.

Andy: love you too night(holds her)

Ok thanks for the reviews and um Phoebe's getting married next chapter or is she? Everyone who's been waiting yes Prue is pregnant. But will she stay that way. And who is this mysterious demon? Will Piper and Leo get their groove back and what's going on with Paige and Glen? Some of your answers will be answered in this story and some will be answered next story; also some secrets are to be reveled.

Write me up Prayla...(yarns night)


	20. Surprise 20

The next day it's Phoebe's wedding day. In a room in the church, Piper is getting the girls ready.(Par and Mel are 7 and 5months now)Paris and Melinda are sitting up on some pillows while looking at Piper. Paris and Melinda are dressed in mint green dresses(it has thick straps and a little sweater to go over it. They have little hand band going around their head)Piper is trying to put shoes on Paris but she keeps moving her legs around.

Piper: Paris Crystal keep your legs still(Paris keeps going. Mel laughs)you think this is funny huh? Paris don't you want to look nice for your mommy's wedding(Par stops)see I knew you did! Mommy and Jason would never get married if you weren't ready(puts the shoe on)there now for the other(Paris starts kicking again. Prue walks in and smiles)oh someone needs her first time out. Now stay still right now or I'm going to tell your mommy (Paris stops)thank you(goes to put on her shoe but Paris keeps kicking)ooo Paris

Prue: need help?

Piper: thanks(Prue walks over)I know someone who is going to be in time out a lot when she gets in her toddler years. She is going to drive auntie Piper crazy when she's babysitting

Prue: She's just excited about her mommy and favorite person Jason's wedding(picks up Paris)

Piper: well she's been very excited sense she found out that her legs can move

Prue: You know she hates shoes(puts Paris shoes on)there

Piper: mm(puts Melinda's shoe on)they both look so cute

Prue: I'm so happy Phoebe choose green(Paige walks in)

Piper: Wow you look great(Paige is wearing a sleeveless mint green dress; that is held up by the breast. Her dress in made out of silk. She also has a scarf around her arms. The bottom of her dress goes down to her ankles and she has creamy lace on the trim of the dress. Her hair is in a bun with curls on the side)

Paige: thanks but we look a like(Piper and Prue have the same dress but theirs' is creamy white with mint green lace. Prue's hair is out in curls while Piper's back is out but half is in a ponytail)

Piper: Your's really goes with your skin

Paige: pale?

Piper: no-no

Paige: I'm just kidding….look at my nieces

Piper: You have no idea how hard it was to dress them?

Paige: Try telling your sons they look amazing and they are wearing the right suit

Phoebe:(calls)guys

Paige:(calls)coming(Prue and Piper pick up the girls. They leave)

Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)

They walk in an amazing room. It has a couch in and dressing table. In the room are five big windows. There is a bathroom and lots of flowers and crystal vases.

Piper: Phoebe!(the bathroom door opens and out steps Phoebe)

Prue: wow

Paige: Phoebe you look incredible(Phoebe is wearing a shoulder strap dress. It is creamy white like Piper and Prue's but it has mint green rims and mint green flower's all around the dress)

Phoebe: thank you…Do you think I really look ok?

Paige: Are you kidding me?!! Jason's going to want to throw you down while your walking down to the altar

Phoebe: good! I'm so nervous

Paige: Phoebe everything is going to be fine

Phoebe: You said that when I was getting married to Cole

Paige: Well I didn't like him…but I mean it will this time

Phoebe: oh(looks at Paris)look at you(takes Paris)you look so beautiful

Piper: just think about hard it was to dress her(there's a knock at the door)

Phoebe: oh my gosh! what if that's Jason?

Prue: Jason is not an idiot

Piper: Yeah he knows about bad luck

Paige: who is it?

Voice: Glen(Phoebe sighs a breath of relief)I need to speak to you outside

Paige:(calls)ok coming…don't worry Phoebe I'm going to butt kick any demon or anyone who tries to ruin your wedding. Even crazy ex brother in laws(Phoebe smirks. Gives her a kiss, goes over to the door and opens the door)

Glen: Wow Phoebe you look great

Phoebe:(smiles)thanks Glen(Paige steps out and closes the door)ok what should I do with my hair?(lays Par between on the couch between some pillows)crown or no crown?

Prue: lets see the crown

Phoebe: You mean crowns(goes over to a box on the make desk and opens it. She pulls out a sliver and gold one)which one silver or gold?(raises them up and down)

Prue: sliver

Piper: yep sliver(Phoebe puts the gold down and picks up another sliver one)

Phoebe: big or little?(Piper and Prue look at each other)

What do you think Glen needs to talk to Paige about? Is it bad or good?

Write me up...


	21. Surprise 21

We continue in the hallway. Glen takes Paige's hand

Glen: let me start by saying you look stunning

Paige: thank you

Glen: I mean you really look great

Paige: Thanks what(pauses)Glen are you going to propose to me?

Glen: No why would I do it on your sister's day

Paige: Exactly I want our day to be on our day

Glen: Right

Paige: You look handsome

Glen: thank you

Paige: ok what's wrong?

Glen: We lost Jason

Paige: WHAT(softly)what do mean? I thought you where watching him

Glen: Someone sunk me from behind

Paige: I just told Phoebe everything was going to be ok

Glen: look it is…I'm going to find him don't worry

Paige: I'm going to help too

Glen: alright but you should get one of your sisters to help! I'll check the basement

Paige: ok but no magic we're in a church for goodness sakes

Glen: alright(they kiss)Paige just promise when we get married it'll be in a park or somewhere but a church

Paige: promise

Glen: I'll meet you back here in ten…good luck

Paige: you too(Glen goes towards the basement)ok Paige you can do it(opens the door)hi(Every looks at her)Piper some um help something is wrong with the food

Piper: god(Prue puts on her coat and takes Melinda)thanks! The amateurs…I knew I should've made the meals for you Phoebe(walks out the door. Paige smiles and closes the door)

Paige: Jason's missing

Piper: WHAT?!

Paige: Shh! Glen and I are already on it

Piper: I thought Glen was already on it

Paige: He got hit from behind

Piper: oh what a man

Paige: oh I know your not talking sister Leo's not so wonderful either(Piper glares at her)look lets just find him ok?

Piper: Why me? Why do I have to go?

Paige: because your always whining about how you're not involved in things anymore so here's your chance

Piper: ha

Paige: lets hurry before there's no wedding(Piper grabs Paige's hand and they hurry down the hall. Once they turn the corner Cole or(is it?)comes towards the door. He knocks)

Phoebe:(calls)who is it?

Cole: Jason

Phoebe:(calls)ugh Cole(opens the door)what are you doing here?

Cole: you look beautiful

Phoebe:(smiles)thank you

Cole: I need to talk to you about….

Phoebe: Your not supposed to pick her up until after the re…

Cole: No Phoebe its me Jason…Cole switched bodies with me

Phoebe: would you let it go Cole! I'm marrying Jason today…and I love him more than anything other then Paris. Its nothing you can say to change that. Today I'm going to be Mrs. Phoebe Halliwell Dean

Cole: That's great but Phoebe…(Phoebe touches his face)

Phoebe: Cole move on I did(pulls away from him)have Paige get you a seat(closes the door)

Cole: Phoebe(Leo comes to the door)

Leo: Hey I think Phoebe needs time to herself…come on lets go Cole(grabs him by the shirt)

Cole: Wait Leo I'm not(they go down the hall)

Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)

We go back in Phoebe's room. Phoebe's looks at a picture of Jason and takes a deep sigh before smiling. Phoebe hears Paris whine a little and turns to her.

Phoebe: What's wrong baby girl?(goes and picks her up. She stops crying)you just wanted to be held. Well mommy is going to start crying too if she doesn't get married soon. I am so nervous but mommy can't wait to get married(sits down)soon its going to be you standing in the wedding dress and me standing down at the altar watching you come down the aisle(rubs Paris's hair. Mel starts whining)oh what's wrong Melly(reaches over and picks Mel up)You just wanted to be held too. You can always count on your aunt Phoebe to be here if you need me; me getting married will never change that.(gives them a kiss)I love you girls(the flushes the toilet and Prue walks out of the bathroom)are you ok?

Prue: Yeah(grabs her camera and takes a picture)nice shoot

Phoebe: I didn't even smile

Prue: Yeah but my niece's did

Phoebe: Get one with me smiling(smiles)

Prue: Paris Melinda(they look at her)peek-a-boo(they laugh. Takes a picture)there(her stomach grumbles)

oh(sits down with her camera)

Phoebe: Prue are you ok?

Prue: Yeah what did Cole want?

Phoebe: Just Cole being Cole! Are you sure you're ok? Because I don't want you to run to the bathroom while I'm in the middle of my vows?

Prue:(sighs)Phoebe I'm pregnant

Phoebe: What?

Prue: I wanted to tell everyone after the wedding but now its out…

Phoebe: Your pregnant?(Prue nods and smiles)oh Prue(takes one of her arms off of Paris and holds her with the same arm she holding Melinda with and hugs Prue with her free one)this is great finally(Prue holds her)I was wondering when you and Andy we're going to put a new chapter in your life(lets go)I knew you guys we're going to get married and have a baby sense I was little.

Prue: Hmm I know especially by the way you use to tease us

Phoebe: this is so exciting my wedding, a baby, only good things are going to happen today; I know it

Prue: I know…I hope

Phoebe: When did you find out?

Prue: Yesterday from the doctor. I'm 2 in a half months

Phoebe:(smiles)Did you tell Andy?

Prue: Nope and I don't think I can hold it in anymore

Phoebe: Well you can do it today

Prue: Phoebe I don't want to steal your thunder

Phoebe: Why not I did it on your wedding day remember the false labor?

Prue: that was after we said our vows

Phoebe: that's what I mean! Normally I wouldn't like it but I'll share with my niece.

Prue: that's if it's a niece

Phoebe: wow another baby

Prue: Yeah maybe we should've waited(they laugh)

Phoebe:(laughs)To late for that now

Prue:(smirks)Yeah you think?(looks at her niece)I can not believe I'm having one of those in 7months. I think I know how Paige felt

Phoebe: mm Paige(Prue quickly looks at Phoebe)

Prue: I have to tell her! She's going to figure it out when I'm all swollen in the stomach

Phoebe: I know I just wonder how she's going to take it

Prue: mm great I was wondering how Andy was going to take it now her?

Phoebe: Sorry so any names yet?

Prue: I got one Parker Andrew or Andrea either way…

Phoebe: I love it but Parker?

Prue: Its runs through Andy's family

Phoebe: Awe his going to love it

Prue: Yes but never the less I'm not going to tell him until baby Parker is out

Phoebe: What a surprise that will be(Prue nods in agreement)Prue I am so nervous

Prue: I know but hey not every woman marries a Billionaire(Phoebe gives her a look before laughing)Its going to go be fine don't worry. You guys are going to be hundred years old and still kissing

Phoebe: ugh I hope we're not getting naked because…

Prue: Ew-Ew-Ew

Phoebe: Hey your going to be about hundred and Six so double gross(Prue hits her and they both start laughing. There's another knock)who is it?

Man Voice: Daddy…Its time(he comes in)wow don't two look beautiful?

Prue/Phoebe: thank you(they stand up)

Prue: Aren't you forgetting your little princesses grandpa?

Victor: of course I didn't forget them(walks over and kisses his daughters before taking the babies)look at my grand babies looking like two little angles(Phoebe hits Prue and Prue hits her back)

Prue: Dad you're really good with holding two babies

Victor: Had to with you and Piper just 18months apart

Prue: 15months apart

Phoebe: Still makes Piper a hundred and five and you hundred and six(Prue shoots her a look)

Victor: 15 right(Prue nods)still it was the age your mom and grams let me hold you two together

Phoebe: wait where is Paige and Piper(Paige and Piper come in)

Paige: Right here um Phoebe(Glen comes in)

Glen: Jason is ready(Piper and Paige look at him)lets get this wedding started(goes in and takes the babies)

I'll take these little ones…good luck

Phoebe: ok you too(Glen gives Paige a kiss before leaving)

Paige: Wait(walks out after him)

Phoebe: ok sisters lets do this(Prue and Piper grab there flowers. Paige comes in and grabs her flowers. They hear the music playing)that's your "cue"(her sisters kiss her before leaving)come on daddy

Victor: Baby you look so beautiful

Phoebe: thank you

Victor: I think this one is a keeper

Phoebe: Yeah he is? Oh wait(grabs her crown. Its sliver with a flower designed going around it)could you?

Victor: ok(puts the crown on her head while her hair flows)there your beautiful

Phoebe: thank you daddy(She grabs his arm and smiles)ok lets go daddy its time to let me I'm tired of being single. Besides this is the last time your letting me go hopefully.(Victor smiles and kisses her head. the. They walk out)

Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)

We go to the altar. Jason and Phoebe are standing in front of each other holding hands. The boys are standing on the side of Jason with Leo and Andy. Glen is sitting down with Victor and holding Paris. Victor is holding Melinda. Piper, Phoebe and Paige are standing behind Phoebe. Paige looks at Glen. He winks at her. She smiles at him before looking back ahead

Minister: Phoebe do you take Jason to be your husband to have and to hold through sickness and health, for richer and for poorer till death do you part?(Phoebe looks Jason in the eyes and sees some difference. Phoebe looks at Cole and sees worry)Phoebe?

Phoebe: uh No(looks at Piper. Everyone gasps)

Piper:(grumbles)Phoebe(freezes the room)what are you doing?(Phoebe pulls away from Jason who is not frozen)

Phoebe: Cole get out of him

Cole: How did you know?

Phoebe: I knew the difference in the eyes and the smell and the fact that he came to my room and tried to warn me. You have 15seconds to get out of my husband's body

Cole: or what?

Phoebe: Not only will I get full custody of Paris…I will make sure your ass will never see her again and she's too young to remember you any ways. Test me Cole go on

Cole: No you test me she's going have her demon powers and ask questions. What are you going to do then Phoebe?

Phoebe: I'm going to answer them…and I'm going to do it with the help of Glen and my sisters(Paige smiles a little liking that idea)She doesn't need you she has everything with my family. Times up NOW GET OUT OF JASON! Or this will be the last time you will ever see your daughter again(Jason glows and freezes. Cole's body unfreezes and stands up)

Cole: fine I'm out

Phoebe: Don't even think about picking her up after this(Cole glares at her and looks at Paris who's cooing then shimmers out)god(looks at Jason)unfreeze him(Piper does)

Jason: Phoebe I(looks at himself)I'm back

Phoebe: wait? What's our saying?

Jason:(smiles)lips soft as ever

Phoebe: its him unfreeze the wedding

Piper: Phoebe what are you going to tell them?

Phoebe: I'll think of something just do it(Phoebe takes his hands and again. They stare in each other's eyes. Looks back at Piper. Piper unfreezes everyone)

Minister: What?(Phoebe looks at him)

Phoebe: not without my daughter up here(everyone sighs or smiles in relief. Glen gets up and gives Paris to Phoebe)ok yes we do?(everyone laughs. Jason takes one of Phoebe's hands)

Minister: Jason, will you take Phoebe to be your wife for richer and for poorer till death does you part?

Jason:(smiles)yes and I take Paris as my daughter(The sisters start crying while smiling)

Minister: Jason I believe you wrote some vows

Jason: Yeah! "From the moment I saw you Phoebe I just knew something about you would bring sparks to my life and change it. Boy was I right(everyone laughs)When I marry you I'm not only going to marry you. I'm not just going to call you my wife because I think we will make a beautiful couple. I'm doing this because I love and I cherish you more than anything. You and your daughter are the most important things in my life…you're my world and I promise to protect, love and be there for you and Paris as long as you need me too. Phoebe I hope you and Paris take me in and love me as much as I love you. Phoebe you have all of me from today to the end"(Phoebe now has tears coming down her face. Smiles and wipes her tears away)

Minister: Chris the rings(Chris steps up in his new suit. Phoebe decided to get black suits with little green leaf in the pocket. Jason takes the ring and puts it on Paige's right finger)Repeat after me Jason with this ring I dewed

Jason: With this ring I dewed

Minster: Phoebe(Phoebe grabs the other ring and puts it on Jason's right ring finger)

Phoebe: With this ring(sniffs)I dewed(His smile grows)

Piper:(whispers to her sisters)this is actually happening

Prue: Yeah(looks at Andy he smiles at her)

Phoebe:(mouths)I love you

Jason:(mouths)I love you too(Phoebe nods while crying. Paige looks at Glen who's stairing deeply at her. She smirks and he keeps staring)

Minster: Now standing here before us and for the 1st time ever Mr. and Mrs. Dean. You may kiss the bride(Phoebe turns to the side and gives Paige the baby then turns back to Jason and they kiss. Jason dips Phoebe over. She starts laughing while they're kissing. Jason pulls them back up. Everyone is clapping(standing up or sitting)or cheering. They pull away. Phoebe grabs Paris and they all hug as a family. Prue looks at Andy and smiles. He smiles back. Jason takes Paris and kisses her before giving her to Glen (who now stands up)and picks Phoebe up. Phoebe laughs again and holds her crown. Jason walks them down the aisle. The bride maids follow then the ring boys soon after the best men follows. Everyone keeps clapping and cheering)

Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)

Phoebe and Jason are dancing on the dance floor. Paris is in the middle of them sleeping. Leo is dancing with Piper. Andy and Prue are talking near the bar while Paige and Glen are outside kissing. The song finally ends and Janny rushes over to them. They look at her.

Janny: mom and dad left so Leo or Andy will have to orb me home

Phoebe: Shh you think you could yell it to the whole wedding

Janny: if you want me too

Jason: Janny take Paris(gives her to Janny)I want to get one less dance in with my wife before our wedding night(Phoebe smiles and lifts up her eyebrows. Pulls her close)

Janny: fine-fine but I need to get back soon(kisses Par's head and goes over to the table. Jason sighs as Phoebe laughs and holds him and the start dancing again)

Phoebe: I wish your parents stayed longer

Jason: Yeah well they're very busy people(looks in her eyes)So who was that boy with Janny?

Phoebe: oh Seth um a friend of little Darryl

Jason: But he looks Janny's age

Phoebe: I know who would've thunk it

Jason: Well his been quite friendly with Janny...and I don't like it

Phoebe: oh Jason can you get off your big brother mode for one minute(smiles)its our wedding day, our last...

Jason:(smiles)your right...you look so beautiful tonight Phoebe

Phoebe: thank you

Jason: I can't wait to get you out of that dress

Phoebe: really

Jason: mm-hmm?

Phoebe: me neither lets go

Jason: I was just thinking that(they pull out of the dance and rush over to the mic)Um hello everyone(everyone stops chatting or dancing to pay attention. Paige and Glen walk back in and join Andy and Prue who are at the bar)I would I mean we would like too thank you my wife and I from coming to our wonderful wedding

Phoebe: which wouldn't be wonderful without any of you

Jason: We really appreciate the things you did for us and without you it wouldn't be possible to have such a beautiful wedding

Phoebe: or reception

Jason: But I'm sorry to say the wedding is over

Phoebe: but you can stay if you want

Jason: but were going to go start our wedding night now(People laugh or whisper to themselves. Phoebe hits him)

Phoebe: don't mind him and have a nice night(they race off the stage and go over to Paris who's with Janny)ok we got reservations at Nikko

Janny: oh that fancy four star hotel have fun

Jason: we will(they kiss Paris and Janny goodbye before rushing out. Piper, Prue and Paige join Janny and Paris)

Janny: couldn't wait to get to the wedding night

Piper: mm(takes Paris)we got her...

Prue: how do you feel about being part of our family

Janny: it's cool how do you feel about mines?

Paige: well we haven't got to spend time with them

Janny: believe me you wouldn't want too(gives them a smile)you mind if one of your husbands or boyfriend give me a shimmer or orb home

Prue: Sure but where are you parents?

Janny: daddy said I could stay longer mama say find my own way back to the hotel I'm 17

Paige: of course I'll take you home

Janny:(mumbles)thanks Paige

Prue: so who was that Seth guy?

Janny: just a guy

Piper: oh come on

Janny: my boyfriend but you can't tell Jason

Piper:(laughs)we won't don't worry

Paige: You ready to go?

Janny: Yeah

Paige: I'm going to say bye to Glen...and I'll meet you at the coat rack(Janny nods and they leave for different directions)

Prue: poor kid

Piper: tell me about...shoot me if I ever do that to Melinda

Prue: Well noted...(they go over to their men, the boys and Melinda)

Ok two weddings down one more to go. As you can see I'm getting tired if writing weddings that's why this wasn't so good well a quarter of it.

Write me up Prayla...


	22. Surprise 22

Later that night Piper and Prue walk in the manor. Leo follows holding Chris and Wyatt. Andy has the seats with the girls in it. They walk in the living room and sit down. Prue takes off her shoes and sighs.

Leo: I'm going to take the boys upstairs

Piper: ok(he goes upstairs)

Andy: I got the girls

Prue: thanks Paris is sleeping with us tonight

Andy: alright(gives her a kiss and goes upstairs)

Piper: What a day?(takes her shoes off and lays down)

Prue: Don't fall on asleep on the couch missy I'm not carrying you

Piper: that's why we have husbands

Prue: Right

Piper: I think this wedding was the best. How about you?

Prue: Just wondering how Paige is going to out do it

Piper: hmm! Sometimes I wish I had people at my wedding

Prue: Don't worry you can when you and Leo get married again

Piper: hopefully(Prue leans back)I think Phoebe owes us big time

Prue: I think Phoebe owes Jason big time

Piper: I think she'll give him a little something something

Prue: When is she getting in?

Piper: tomorrow

Prue: Are they going straight to their honeymoon?

Piper: No they're waiting until Paris gets a little older. Like a year old

Prue: mm still doesn't mean they aren't going to act like honeymooners when they get home(Piper nods)

Piper: Yep just like you did(Prue glares at Piper)so Paige didn't call yet?

Prue: She must be busy! Did you see the way Paige was looking at Glen across from the buffet. Man it looked like she wanted to jump on him right there

Piper: Yeah! That's gross(Andy's pager goes off and he walks downstairs)

Prue: Hey(sits up)where are you going?

Andy:(yarns)work they need me

Prue: oh(Andy gives her a look)

Andy: Do you want me to get you something or do something before I go?

Prue: Carry me upstairs

Andy: Oh Prue

Prue: oh come on I'm your wife. Paige isn't Glen's wife and she still gets carried

Andy: fine-fine(picks her up)Piper do you want me to carry you too?

Piper: Nah(calls)Leo(he comes downstairs)carry me(Leo smiles and picks her up)thank you(He takes them upstairs)Are the boys in bed?

Leo: Yes honey(Andy looks at Prue who smiles. Andy bends over, turns off the light and orbs upstairs. He sits her down on the bed)

Andy: there

Prue: Wait I need to tell you something

Andy: What?

Prue: Sit down(Andy does)

Andy: Prue its kind of an emergency and if I get paged more than once….

Prue: I love you

Andy: I love you too and well that's nice but….

Prue: and no matter what I'm always going to love and trust you even when death does us part

Andy: Same here! Prue hun you're scaring me

Prue: You know maybe you should go(pats his lap)I'll just tell you when you get back

Andy: No Prue tell me(his pager beeps again. throws his pager on the nightstand)Now

Prue: um Andy(takes his hand)if your paged more than once it must be really important…you even said it yourself.

Andy: but it's not as important as you are to me

Prue: Andy I'm fine(gives him a kiss)it can wait I'll tell you when you get back

Andy: ok if your sure(Prue nods)Don't wait up

Prue: I'll try not too(he stands up)

Andy: and this was a great wedding…good setting up

Prue: Thanks

Andy: I'll be back as soon as I can(orbs out)

Prue: Don't worry baby(rubs her stomach)mommy will tell daddy soon. As soon as the time is right and before I start showing I promise(stands up and starts getting ready for bed)

Piper:(calls)Prue

Prue: What?

Piper: Aren't you forgetting someone?

Prue:(mumbles)who?(calls)hold on(puts her robe on and answers the door. Smiles when she sees Piper holding up Paris who's wide awake)hi sweetie(takes the baby)

Piper: Be careful Cole might decided…

Prue: I wish he would! I'll put a crystal cage around the room

Piper: What about Andy?

Prue: I know(goes over to her dresser, opens it and pulls out a little paper or sticker. Puts the sticker on Paris who's falling asleep again)there(pulls a bassinet over to her side of the bed and lays Paris in it)

Piper: What was that?

Prue: Don't worry about that

Piper: Well I should kill Andy for leaving her in our room...I have one already

Prue: Well you'll have to kill him tomorrow because…I have something to tell him

Piper: What is that?

Prue: You'll find out after I tell him

Piper: Your pregnant

Prue: What?

Piper: I saw the stick box and I noticed the mood swings and the way you and Andy have been…

Prue: ok but your wrong (Piper gives her a look)its something much smaller and I don't have mood swings and Andy and I don't do anything(Piper smirks)you and Leo do every once a week(Piper stops smiling)ok now good night Piper(pushes her out the door. Piper turns to her and sticks her tongue out at Prue. Closes the door in her face, turns towards the bassinet and smiles)o-tay(walks over to the bassinet and puts a cover over Paris)nighty night baby girl(bends down and kisses her. She sits down while looking at her niece. That's when Andy appears)hi

Andy: Hey told you I'd be back

Prue: What happened?

Andy: Drugs I have to go back in-in ten minutes(sits down)tell me

Prue: I don't think things can be said in ten minutes

Andy: oh come on Prue

Prue: No go do what you have to do before(orbs appear and another Andy orbs in)What(stands up)who are you?

2 Andy: Prue who's he?(Prue looks between the both of them)

Prue: Um what motel did we go to every weekend when we where in high school(picks up Paris and holds her closes before stepping back. Andy(1) stands up)

Andy: What motel?

Andy(2): Motel 6! Arthur Hues ran it

Prue: oh goodie(picks up the potion and throws it at Andy(1)and he disappears)

Andy(2): now that that is over what do you want to tell me?

Prue: Wh? Either way you want to still know? First what was the case?

Andy: Darryl wanted to know if I would shape shift into him because he wanted to see DJ's play. So yes I went all the way to the east side and neighborhood arguing got kind of rough. They handled it before I got there….so tell me

Prue: Well(puts Paris back in the bassinet and takes his hand)Andy I'm…

Piper:(calls)Prue(Prue sighs)are you ok we heard a bang?

Andy: She's fine ok?(Prue gives him a look)

Piper: Sorry jeeze! Night

Andy/Prue: Night

Andy: We really need to get our own place(smiles)maybe we can we start our family

Prue: No I don't think so

Andy: Why not?

Prue: I'm pregnant(Andy just stares at her)Did you hear me?

Andy: um well it looks like I'm going to be working double shifts

Prue: Hey I work too

Andy: Not when your going on leave(silence)Well when I do it I really do it huh?(Prue laughs a little)

Prue: I know I was shocked too. I mean I didn't know you had the balls to do it(He smiles)look(shows him the ultrasound pictures)isn't it cute

Andy: Yeah it is(pauses)um well wow

Prue: Andy? What? What is it?

Andy: I mean I just can't wait to be a daddy(takes her hand)and I can't believe we're finally going to have a baby.

Prue: me neither

Andy: It was just like yesterday I was ten and on the swing with you pushing me

Prue: Now we get to push our own little baby on a swing

Andy: Prue I love you(hugs her)thank you so much for making a daddy

Prue: Your welcome but its not official until he or she is out

Andy: I know(lets go of her)Man we need a bigger room or we can make another room….someone can sleep in the basement. A crib we need a crib

Prue: whoa-whoa shh(gives him a kiss)we'll figure it out; we have seven months

Andy: Seven?! I got too(Prue pushes him on the bed)

Prue: hush up(lays down and holds him)we'll figure it out later(he puts his arm around her and touches her stomach. Puts her hand on his hand)Andy do you think we're going to be good parents?

Andy: Are you kidding me? With your experience in raising your sisters and well my experience with the punk kids(Prue smiles)at work I think we'll be the best parents ever(grabs a blanket and puts it around Prue and himself)What about Kylie?

Prue: For what?

Andy: girls name!

Prue: No

Andy: Laura

Prue: Laura?!!

Andy: Brittany

Prue: common

Andy: Niki

Prue: No-No

Andy: Sophia

Prue: Don't think so

Andy: then what?

Prue: I don't know! I mean all those names are cute when their little but when there grown

Andy: alright

Prue: What about boy names?

Andy: Andrew Jr.

Prue:(laughs)No way

Andy: Why not? That's a good name

Prue: For you yes

Andy: hey you love my name too

Prue: Do not

Andy: then why do you call it all the time(she hits him)(laughs)ow

Prue: Shut up!(he kisses her head)I love you

Andy: I love you too

Prue: I know(takes his hand)I am so nervous

Andy: Everything is going to be fine don't worry….I'm going to take care of you guys and I'm not going to let anything happen to you

Prue: I know you won't

Andy: and I know while your carrying our child and when she or he comes out you'll take more the good care of our baby as well(Prue smiles and rubs his hand)we'll make it

Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)

Piper walks out of the bathroom and into her room where Leo is looking at TV. Piper is wearing a long lacy lingerie dress. It's pink and black, goes down to her feet, it's V-neck and shows enough bust. It hugs her body and shows off all of her curves. Piper goes in the closet also known as the baby's room and looks in and sees Melinda is a sleep. She closes the door a jar and turns to Leo who's still looking at the TV.

Piper: Leo?(puts her hands on her hips)

Leo:(looking at TV)hmm

Piper: Do you think we have a boring life?

Leo:(looking at TV)what do you mean?

Piper:(looking at TV)meaning We don't have fun anymore

Leo: sure we do

Piper: when was the last time we had fun

Leo: Today?

Piper: by ourselves without our kids

Leo: um well I don't know

Piper:(sighs)exactly! I say we go on a trip

Leo: and when is this?

Piper: well two weeks from now I'll be off and you can get Andy to do your shifts

Leo: I don't know Piper...I feel don't comfortable leaving Melinda for days on in she's only five months. I know you'll feel the same way when we try to leave

Piper: Well yeah your right but you know what Leo our love life is going down the drain...and I really don't care for our kids right now and I'm not caring for you because your eyes are stuck to the TV and not me(he keeps his eyes on the TV)(grunts)mm(goes towards the door and Leo orbs in front of her with a smile)

Leo: You look beautiful...I was waiting for you to pull that out(Piper just stares at him)you(starts kissing her neck)really(kiss)look(kiss)sexy(kiss)hot(Piper smiles)really(kiss)hot(kiss)

Piper: I hate you-you know that?

Leo: mm hmm(leaves trails of kisses to her chest then stops)I love you

Piper: I know...don't you think making love once a week isn't enough?

Leo: Yeah

Piper: me too lets make it three times a week

Leo:(sarcastic)we can do that?!!(holds her waist)

Piper: yeah!(they laugh)we lost a lot sense we had kids huh?

Leo: Romance yeah...Piper I think its time to give Paris and Melinda Paige's old room

Piper: I think so too...but you know she is only five months Leo(Leo laughs and kisses her passionately. They slowly back up to the bed. Leo turns off the laugh and they fall on the bed)

Ok sorry for the long wait tell me what you think

Write me up Jorden's Prayla...


	23. Surprise 23

The next morning, Piper is breast feeding Melinda and yarns. Prue walks in with a smile on her face. Piper rolls her eyes and yawns again

Piper: There's coffee in the machine

Prue: Can't pregnant(Piper almost drops Melinda)Piper you almost dropped Angel Mel!!(Piper looks at Melinda who's still drinking)

Piper: Nothing can hurt her when she's eating...she's just like her daddy. The only one that's hurting is me and you don't need to know where that is.(Prue goes in the fridge and takes out a juice)

Prue: So it's painful

Piper: To some people! Phoebe enjoyed it but that's because she believes in doing things naturally and she's a freak so(Prue almost spits out her juice before smiling)

Prue: Phoebe uses the bottle

Piper: yeah when Paris started growing teeth

Prue: Breast feeding not going to happen

Piper: I knew you were pregnant

Prue: Yeah I know but I wanted Andy to know before anyone else

Piper: When did you find out?

Prue: Two days ago

Piper: how did Andy take it?

Prue: first he wasn't making sense but um his really-really happy(sits down and touches Melinda's little feet)We spent 2hours talking about it?

Piper: mm Leo did that with Wyatt but the other two I said "look Leo I'm sleepy...tomorrow and that was that".

Prue: I just can't believe we're finally having a baby

Piper: remember back in high school when you thought you were pregnant?

Prue: Yeah don't remind me

Piper: How many months are you?

Prue: two months….seven months to go

Piper: Prue

Prue: hmm

Piper: congratulations! I would hug you but my daughter is well…I have to hold her

Prue:(smiles)yeah

Piper: So what was that bang?

Prue: Demon

Piper: What?

Prue: I'm ok…we're ok

Piper: Where's Paris?

Prue: Andy's so happy he got up early, gave her a bottle, burped her(Piper gives Prue an impressed look) yes let me finish he changed her diaper, and is giving her a bath right now

Piper: Impressive what you being pregnant can do to a man?

Prue: I should get pregnant more often right

Piper: That's what I'm saying? How many do you want after this one?

Prue: I don't know maybe one more…maybe no more. It depends

Leo:(calls)Piper can you come here?

Piper: ugh I'll be back(gets up with Melinda)

Prue: What if the boys put each other's toys down the toilet again

Piper:(grunts and laughs)mm(Prue laughs)those are so Leo children(Prue laughs again as Piper walks out. Prue sits there looking at her stomach when the phone rings)Prue get that(Prue gets up and answers the phone)

Prue: Hello…Hey Paige! You're coming over? I-I thought you would sleep in. Well with the looks you where giving Glen last night(laughs)oh! How far away are you? 5minutes well I have to tell you something any ways. Yeah ok bye(hangs up)ok Prue you can do this(Andy walks in with Paris who's playing with his chain)Its not like Paige will be mad. She's going to be an aunt. Maybe I shouldn't tell her

Andy: You have too(Prue jumps and turns to him)your going to start showing soon

Prue: I know but maybe I should wait

Andy: Do you want me to tell her with you?

Prue: No I mean I told Piper and Phoebe alone

Andy: You told them all ready?(sits next to her)

Prue: Well I had to tell Phoebe(Andy groans)or she wasn't going let me be the brides maid and walk down with Paige and Piper because she saw me throw up and Piper well she just knew

Andy: that's all you told right?

Prue: Yes

Andy: then I'm telling Paige with you

Prue: But

Andy: No(Prue gets ready to say something when he kisses her. Prue doesn't know what to do with her hands at first but then puts one arm around his waist and pushes him closer then grabs his hair with the other. Paris looking towards the kitchen entrance. Paige enters from the back door and Paris turns to her)

Paige: oh hello(Prue and Andy pull away. Andy stands up)sorry don't mind me

Prue: I well we were just…(Paige takes Paris and kisses her)

Paige: Your married and way older than me(Prue glares at her for that one)please you don't have to explain anything to me. I just came to pick something up(makes faces at Paris who laughs)

Andy: Paige we need to talk to you(Paige sits)ok(takes Paris from Paige and sits Paris in the baby swing that's in the kitchen)

Paige: What's going on? I know your not divorcing I can tell by the kiss your not

Andy: No it's nothing like that it's wonderful

Paige: ok(looks at Prue)what's going on Prue?(Prue sits down and takes her hand)

Prue: Paige I'm pregnant(Paige just looks at her, then lets go of Prue's hand and stands up)

Andy: Paige um(Paige bends down and hugs Prue)

Prue:(surprised)mm(holds her)

Paige: Honey that's great(Prue smiles)and I'm going to be here when ever you need me(lets go)

Prue: You're not mad?(Andy puts his hand on Prue's shoulder)

Paige: No Why would I?

Prue: Because you and Glen just lost your baby and I just came up pregnant

Paige: I'm a little sad but I'm proud to be an aunt again and when its time for me to have a baby I will; until then I'll just wait and love my nieces and nephews like they were my own. Besides I rather get married before being pregnant. Well I'm going to go find what I'm looking for

Prue: Do you need help?

Paige: No your pregnant, you should relax especially in these months because of miscarriages

Prue: My doctor said the same thing. But I mean Are you sure? I could get Andy to help

Andy: Yeah

Paige: No it's ok(to Andy)make sure she relaxes(Andy nods)you better take of your family!(gives Prue a kiss on the cheek before living. Prue looks at Andy worried)

Andy: She took that well

Prue: No she didn't(takes his hand which is on her shoulder. He pulls her hand up and kisses it. Smiles)

Paige goes in her old room and looks around. She looks in drawers, under her bed then under the table. She stops on the floor in frustration and starts crying. She covers her face. Glen shimmers in and sees her. He walks over to her, bends down and holds her close. Paige lay's on his chest while crying. He lay's on her head and closes his eyes. Piper walks by and sees them. She goes to say something but just closes the door and walks down the hall.

Yeah what's going on with Paige is she finally feeling the lost of her children

Write me up Prayla


	24. Surprise 24

Later that day Piper is cooking. When she hears a car turn off she smiles and stops cooking. She goes to the front door.

Piper: Guys they're home(Prue and Andy come downstairs with Paris in Prue's arms. Wyatt and Chris orb down. Leo soon joins with Melinda)(thinking)I wonder where Paige is(puts on a small smile when the door opens. Jason picks Phoebe up and walks them in for the first time as husband and wife. Phoebe laughs as they come in. Everyone claps. Wyatt and Chris have bags in their hands, they go in it and throw rice over and at them. Andy takes a picture of them. Jason puts her down then gets hit in the eye with rice.)

Jason: ow

Phoebe: oh(laughs)sweeties you got him(looks at Jason's eye)

Wyatt: Sorry uncle Jason

Phoebe: its alright boys

Jason: Yeah its ok(Phoebe gives him a kiss. Andy takes another picture)

Chris: ew(Phoebe slowly pulls away)

Prue: Welcome home sis(gives Paris to Andy. Piper and Prue hug her)

Phoebe: thanks(they pull away)

Piper: welcome home bro(Phoebe smiles as they hug)

Jason: glad to be here(Andy gives Paris and the camera to Piper and hugs Phoebe)

Phoebe: Hi(Andy gives her a kiss on the cheek)

Andy: You really have grown up Phoebe

Phoebe:(mumbles)is that a good thing?

Andy: it really is

Phoebe:(mumbles)well you did half raise me with Prue…so of course I've grown up to be a good person. I mean watching you and Prue make all those mistakes

Andy: You know what?(Phoebe laughs)You better never change

Phoebe: I won't(whispers)daddy(he pulls away)congratulations

Andy: thank you

Leo: Phoebe(gives Melinda to Wyatt and hugs her)welcome back

Phoebe: thank you(pulls away)

Leo: how do you like being married so far?

Phoebe: Been married before I feel this one is way better….so I love it

Prue: any complains with you Jason?

Jason: Well she wouldn't get that dress…(Phoebe covers his mouth)

Phoebe: He has none(he laughs and Phoebe takes her hands down and glares at him)

Jason: I have none(they kiss again)

Wyatt: How long are they going to do that for?

Piper: oh for a long time son(Phoebe and Jason pulls away)especially now that they're married(Phoebe looks away from Jason and sees Paris. Her smile grows and she takes her)

Phoebe: Hi baby(gives her a thousand kisses. Paris smiles)girl(Jason now takes her and kisses her head. Smiles at them bounding)Say hi….(Piper takes a picture)

Jason: papa(Prue bumps Piper who smiles)

Phoebe: can you say hi papa?(Paris coos)very good(they laugh)so what do you have to eat?

Piper: the food!!(quickly goes to the kitchen)

Andy: come on guys the games on(grabs Melinda)

Wyatt: football? Can I watch it with you guys?

Leo: Sure thing son what about you Chris?

Chris: Sure(Leo takes his boys hands. Andy and Leo walk in the living room. Phoebe and Jason kiss. Prue looks at the floor trying to avoid it)

Andy:(calls)Hey Jas come on maybe it can show Paris how to throw a better ball than you(Jason now pulls away. Phoebe gives the room where Andy is a look before smiling)

Jason: Excuse me

Phoebe: go on and show them what you got

Jason: oh I will(gives Phoebe a kiss before going in the living room)(calls)Prue

Prue: go ahead just don't kill him(Phoebe laughs)so how was the wedding night?(Phoebe giggles again before holding Prue's arm)that good huh?(Phoebe nods. They start walking towards the kitchen)

Phoebe: I don't even think I loved Cole as much as I love him

Prue: hmm that's good(mumbles)5 to 10

Phoebe: 20

Prue: mm(Phoebe laughs as they go in the kitchen)

Phoebe:(laughs)where's Paige?

Prue: She was here earlier…I told her about the thing

Piper: hmm?

Prue: What?

Piper: nothing

Phoebe: come on Piper what?

Piper: I'll tell you later

Phoebe: oh come on

Piper: fine earlier I saw Paige crying(Prue sits down. Piper looks at her)

Phoebe: What? Why?

Prue: Because she wasn't ok. Damn it I knew I should've talked to her more

Piper: It's not your fault

Phoebe:(mumbles to herself)and you really shouldn't swear while your pregnant

Piper: What was that Phoebe(Phoebe nods nothing)

Prue: I just knew something wasn't right! I should've gone and talk to her but I thought she just wanted to be alone.

Piper: When I saw her Glen was already there, comforting her

Phoebe: Funny how men know how and when to be there.

Piper: I was going to say something but I just closed the door and walked away.

Phoebe: look I'm going to call her

Piper: But Phoebe…

Phoebe: Not about what you think(they give her a look)she's coming to the dinner she promised(goes over to the phone)I'm just making sure she still comes. You know things would be so much easier if she lived here(the back door opens and Paige walks in)Hi

Paige: hey welcome back(goes over they hug)how was the wedding night?(pulls away)

Phoebe: unlike any other night I ever had

Paige: hmm that's great…sorry we're late. Glen is getting your wedding present now

Phoebe: awe you didn't have too. How big is it?

Paige: big enough! What's for dinner?

Phoebe: Chicken, mashed potatoes, greens, stuffing and rolls

Paige: mm do you need any help?

Piper: no it's ok

Paige: I'm going to see the kids

Prue: they're watching the game(Paige doesn't look at Prue)

Paige: ok(walks out)

Prue: I hope she's not mad at me because I didn't get pregnant on purpose

Phoebe: I doubt she's mad at you

Prue: She didn't even look at me

Phoebe: Well maybe its just work...maybe she had a hard day of work

Prue: No it's me

Phoebe: No it's your hormones talking

Piper:(to Prue)She knows you're pregnant?

Phoebe: I was the first one she told

Prue: I know its because I'm pregnant and she just lost her baby almost 4months ago but still(Glen walks in with a big box)

Phoebe: ooo is that mines(Glen groans and puts the box down)

Glen: Yes! You don't know how long and how much she had me running around the mall. You better be happy I like you.

Phoebe:(laughs)yeah sorry about that….can I open it?(Paige walks in)

Paige: No not yet(they look at her)not until after dinner

Phoebe: Fine

Glen: where are the guys?

Prue: Game in the living room

Glen: Prue I heard congratulations

Prue: thank you(looks at Paige who's doesn't look at her)

Glen: It smells good by the way

Piper: thanks(Glen walks past but grabs Paige's hand and squeezes it before leaving)

Phoebe: You didn't have to get me anything

Paige: I know I just felt like it(goes towards the back door)

Prue: Where you going?

Paige: left something in the car

Prue: I'll go with you

Paige: No I have it just relax(leaves)

Prue: see what I mean she won't even look at me let alone let me walk with her. Well(stands up)

Piper: Where are you going?

Prue: my sister's car

Phoebe: Prue you shouldn't(Prue walks out)oh boy maybe I should've stayed at the hotel a little longer

Piper: It still would've happened just later on

Phoebe: Should I go out there?

Piper: and make a scene it probable won't be a big deal. Don't make it into something it's not

Phoebe: Me?!! Prue's the one who's pregnant she'll make it a big deal

Piper: Your right! Look when we hear screaming we'll go out there. Until then help me make a meal for the men and boys.

Phoebe: Well I should learn how to cook for my man

Piper: exactly

Phoebe: Well I'm only cooking twice a night. Jason's cooking three

Piper: What about the other two

Phoebe: We'll order food

Piper: I'll cook

Phoebe: I know but still I'm moving out some day so that's going to be my schedule

Piper: Your moving out?

Phoebe: Yeah sure but not for awhile(gets a roll and bites it. Piper gives her a look)What?(Piper shakes her head nothing, smiles and keeps cooking)

Paige gets in her car, closes the door, lays back in the seat and turns on the music. Prue walks over to the car, opens the door and gets in. Paige looks at her. Prue closes the door and looks at her.

Prue: you left something huh?

Paige: Yeah and I just wanted to listen to some music

Prue: Well I just came to relax with my sister

Paige: oh(Prue leans back in the seat. Slowly leans back and looks up at the roof)

Song: _Get up everybody and sing Everyone can see we're together as we walk on by  
(And) And we fly just like birs of a feather  
I won't tell no lie  
All of the people around us they say (they say)  
Can they be that close (thats right)  
Just let me say for the record  
We're giving love as a family does  
We are family  
I got all my sisters with me  
We are family (we are family)  
Get up everybody and sing  
We are family  
I got all my sister with me (i got all my sisters)  
We are family (oo yeah)  
Get up everybody and sing (sing sing sing)  
_

Prue: So how are you?

Paige: Fine but I should be asking you. How have you been feeling?

Prue: Not pregnant I guess

Paige: You will don't worry

Prue: I hope not too soon

Paige: hmm well I loved feeling pregnant(Prue looks at her)Prue I'm telling you-you would love the feeling of a baby kicking inside of you, to know it's a live and hearing the heart god that was great(Paige sits up and changes the song then leans back)

Song: _I'm a leading man And the lies I weave  
Are oh so intricate  
(oh so intricate)I'm a leading manAnd the lies I weave  
Are oh so intricate  
(oh so intricate)  
I wrote the gospel on giving up  
(you look pretty singing)  
But the real bombshells have already sunk  
(prima donnas of the gutter)  
And I'll be painting your trash gold while you sleep  
Crashing not like hips and cars  
but more like p-p-p-parties  
This ain't a scene, it's a goddamn arms race  
This ain't a scene, it's a goddamn arms race  
This ain't a scene, it's a goddamn arms race  
_

Prue: What are you talking about?

Paige: Nothing

Prue: Paige?(turns off the radio)Paige(looks at her)

Paige: When I was eighteen Glen and I we're going have a baby(Prue sits up)I lost him when I five months pregnant in a car crash

Prue: oh my…Paige I'm

Paige: His name was going to be Preston Maxwell Johnson. He would be seven now two years older then Wyatt. My pride and Joy and he would've kept Glen and me together

Prue: um I don't know what your say?

Paige: You say nothing(sits up, reaches in the back and pulls out a present)here(gives it to her)

Prue: What's this?

Paige: something for the baby. Open it please(Prue looks at her then back her present)go on(she opens it. Its nothing in it then she moves the tissue and sees a picture album. Prue looks at her)this is for my niece or nephew. I was going to use it for my son but I thought you should have it(opens it. Prue looks down at it. There is a picture of her and Andy on their wedding day. The she flips it and its her and her sisters)I hope you don't mind me starting it off(Prue hugs her then pulls away)

Prue: Paige I couldn't….

Paige: please have it please(Prue nods. They hug)

Prue: Are you sure?

Paige: Yeah

Prue: I love you

Paige: I love you too

Sweet moment huh? Please review...

Write me up Prayla...


	25. Surprise 25

Later that night everyone is sitting at the dinner table not saying anything. Phoebe is feeding Jason and Jason feeds her. Paris is in her baby pouch which is connected to Phoebe. Piper rolls her eyes and looks at Leo who's feeding Melinda a bottle. Prue looks at Paige who isn't really eating. Paige looks at her and smirks before playing with her food again. Glen takes her hand. Paige smiles at him before eating her food.

Wyatt: mommy this is good

Piper: thank you Wyatt

Chris: Suck up

Leo: boys don't start

Prue: um excuse me boys auntie Prue has something to tell you(they look at her. Glen gives Paige's hand a squeeze. Phoebe sees this but gets distracted by Jason who starts rubbing feet with her under the table. Phoebe smiles and starts doing it back)Auntie Prue and uncle Andy are going to have a baby!

Chris: Another one great?(Piper raises her eyebrow at him. Andy smiles)What? Babies don't like to sleep

Wyatt: Well you cry a lot so you must be a baby

Piper: Boys

Wyatt: I'm cool with it as long as it is not a boy because I don't think I want another Chris

Leo/Piper: Wyatt one more time

Chris: Haha(Piper gives him another look)stop it Chris, got it

Andy: So are you boys ok with that?

Chris: Sure, why not?

Wyatt: I am ok with it too but I'm very ok(Chris glares at him. Piper clears her throat having enough of it)

Piper: How about we watch some t.v. while the daddy's clean up?(Prue and Phoebe look at Glen. Paige shoots Piper a look)oh um…

Glen: That's ok! That just mean's I'm off the hook

Andy: and I'm not a daddy yet

Prue: Still counts

Andy: But you said last night...

Paige:(mumbles)still counts! Glen and I are going for a walk anyway's

Piper: K(they get up holding hands)

Paige: we'll be back

Wyatt: Can we go?

Paige: another time(Paige lets go of Glen, walks over to Prue, bends down and hugs her)congratulations sis

Prue:(mumbles)thank you(Paige lets go of her and takes Glen's hand again. They walk out)

Piper: Well Prue what are you craving?

Prue: Ice cream, with cheesecake and whip cream

Phoebe: Doesn't sound weird

Piper: don't worry it will be and soon(stands up)you better be ready for the craving's Andy and getting up early in the morning and then when you bring it to her she won't want it

Leo: good thing you can orb(gets up)

Jason: I don't think(whispers)I'm going to get you pregnant anytime soon(Phoebe hits him)

Andy: I'll be ready for anything. Remember I was one of the people getting Phoebe's cravings?

Phoebe: thank you for that Andy by the way and when you need help with Prue or aren't here Jason will get up in the middle of the night and help with the food and foot rubs(whispers to Jason)that's when you weren't here at night(he nods)

Jason: Wait how come me?

Phoebe: Because you're her brother in law now

Jason: oh

Prue: Wait I'm not going to be as bad as Phoebe(Phoebe shoots her a look)I'm going to be nicer

Piper: You never know! Phoebe you want desert?(Phoebe looks at Paris)

Phoebe: not right now(looks at Jason and smiles)

Piper: oh get a room!!

Phoebe: Yes let's go get a room and let's put Paris to bed.(they stand up with Paris now in Jason's arms)he'll be back(they leave)

Piper: ok boys go look at TV(Wyatt and Chris get up and go in the living room)

Prue: I'll help with desert

Piper: um

Prue:(snaps)I'm ok(gets up)

Piper:(laughs)nice pregnant lady hmm?

Prue: Shut up! I was just being an annoyed big sister(gives Andy a kiss and goes in the kitchen. Piper kisses Melinda and Leo then follows)

Andy: She's going to be a grumpy pregnant lady right?

Leo: Yes sir(starts clearing off the table)I would wear a helmet for the rest of the pregnancy(Andy sighs and gets up)I got one if you want to borrow it(Andy laughs and starts helping)

Andy: Why would I need a helmet?

Leo: Piper got me the helmet because she knew she would blow me up or hit me with something on my head and boy was she right. Now Prue(pause)Lets just say where do you think Piper got her moods and stubbornness from?

Andy: Her grams thank god it skipped her mother

Leo: and who do you think it skipped too?

Andy: What color is that helmet?(Leo laughs a little and picks up some plates)

We go out on the porch. Paige is sitting on the steps looking up in the sky. She doesn't hear the front door open. Phoebe steps out with a smile on her face but when she sees Paige siting a lone she loses it and sits down next to her.

Phoebe: Your missing a lot of fun in there(Paige doesn't look at her)Prue is trying to do a hundred push ups but Andy won't let her because she might miscarriage. She thinks she's going to be one of those fat pregnant ladies(Paige gives off a half hearten laugh then smiles. Smiles) Yeah Wyatt put it in her head. You should've seen the look Piper gave Wyatt. What are you doing out here alone?(Paige looks at her)

Paige: thinking

Phoebe: oh! I thought you went out with Glen

Paige: I did! He wanted to drink something that Piper wouldn't allow near the kids so he decided to take a walk or something and drink it. I decided to join him so he wouldn't be alone. He had to go some where so he walked me home and I just sat here because I'm a little woozey

Phoebe: You drank?

Paige: it was a little sip…Glen knows that I'm not supposed to drink.

Phoebe: Your supposed to be sober

Paige: being sober also means knowing when to stop and all I had was a sip. Besides Glen and I don't have any real responsibilities tomorrow. I mean I'm not a mother to be or anything.(Phoebe eyes softens)All we have to do is go to work which can't be hard

Phoebe: Where is Glen any ways?

Paige: Small fire demon! I don't know what's up with him and fire lately. Before you know it he's going to want to become a fireman. Which I'm not supporting?

Phoebe:(surprised)why?!

Paige: I have my reasons but I'm not going to get into that right this minute, unless it comes to him wanting to be one.(silence)

Paige: Paige what's going on? I mean Prue thinks ever sense she told you that she was pregnant that you just block people out

Paige: I am not blocking anyone out! And, you act like I've been like this for days or months I just want to be alone sometimes.

Phoebe: Did Prue do something?

Paige: No

Prue: She thinks it's her fault

Paige: it's not it's nothing wrong with me

Phoebe: blaming herself is not good for the baby

Paige: How do you know what's good for a baby?(stands up)you've only been pregnant once

Phoebe: and one is enough(stands up also)

Paige: So you think your queen of knowing all about kids just because you had one?

Phoebe: No I didn't say that(silence)Do you resent that Prue is pregnant?

Paige: NO!! Phoebe why would you say that?

Phoebe: Do you resent your nieces or nephews?

Paige: No shut up! that is not it. I love those children like they are my own

Phoebe: then what is it?

Paige: I just want to know who murder my kids(sits one the rocking bench)

Phoebe: kids?(Paige nods)so it's true ?

Paige: Who told you?

Phoebe: No one! I had a vision the day I touched that box of yours. Wait Piper and Prue knew?

Paige: I told Piper because she was there two months ago and I told Prue this morning because I had to explain the present.

Phoebe: The photo album?

Paige: Yeah

Phoebe: How old were you when you got pregnant?

Paige: 18

Phoebe: oh

Paige: What did you see any ways?

Phoebe: small things like(sits next to her)you and Glen having sex(Paige blushes a little)Well that's what I'm guessing because of(clears her throat)never mind. That must've been the night you conceived…

Paige: him

Phoebe: Really?(Paige nods)then you with a pregnancy test, another with Glen talking to your stomach. That's when I kind of guessed you where pregnant. The last one was when you where in the hospital crying

Paige: Yeah

Phoebe: How long where you pregnant for before you lost him?

Paige: 5 months and we found out what it was a week before the accident. You know you're getting good with keeping those visions of yours quiet

Phoebe:(softly)yeah

Paige: Why didn't you tell anyone? Why didn't you ask me?

Phoebe: because I knew if you wanted me to know you would've told me. Besides I know you wouldn't want me to tell anyone? Now if it was my daughter different story(Paige laughs a little)She's going to have to spill.(laughs a little too then soon stops)Paige I don't know how to feel or how you feel and I'm not going to try but I'm here if you want to talk

Paige: I know(silence)I've been avoid looking for the demon. I mean I know Glen looks for the boss of my boss…

Phoebe: Wait your boss…

Paige: that's what Glen said

Phoebe: What? Why didn't you tell me?

Paige: because I doubt his a killer. Any ways I-I(sighs)I think it's time to find him and I will because I think that demons had something to do with the first one

Phoebe: How did you get that?

Paige: The car that hit us exploded when ours should've, then our driver couldn't be found when they took him to the hospital then the one that hit our car the police couldn't even find ashes. I know they have the same boss or something in common with each other.

Phoebe: So when do you want to start?

Paige: Soon as possible

Phoebe: How about tomorrow? I want to do a sleep over tomorrow. Jason's going not to be here and the last I heard the men are taking the boys out. So it will be just us girls with the girls. What do you say? Laughs, fun, food and we can make plans.(Paige nods)

Paige: ok Glen should be going to the game or can find something else to do

Phoebe: exactly

Paige: Where is Jason going any ways?

Phoebe: His going to see his parents in Little Italy, New York(Paige nods)One full night without him! besides I didn't want to go any ways and this is my way out(Paige laughs)come on lets go inside so I can open that present of mines(pulls Paige up with her and they go inside house)

Alright here's my short chapter my next one should be the end of it all. Yes I know I started fast and end fast. Next story won't be that way don't worry.

Write me up Prayla...


	26. Surprise 26

The next night the girls are sitting in the sitting room. The couch is moved back and there is food on the floor and videotapes. Paige and Prue are sitting on pillows and leaning against the couch. Piper is laying her head on Prue's lap. They are watching a movie.

Paige: ha look at Prue

Piper: Yeah nice twirl you almost knocked Leo over

Prue: shut up he should've knocked when he came in

Piper: yeah you're right! Pass the popcorn(Prue does)thanks(Phoebe walks in the room still talking on the phone)Pheeb's I know you're a new bride and all but can you check on the girls while your up?(eats some popcorn. Paige smirks and gets a gummie bear. Phoebe rolls her eyes and looks in the bassinet that's near the entrance. She smiles when she looks in it. Mel is a trying to sleep but Par keeps touching her. Phoebe pokes Paris who looks at her with a smile)

Phoebe: let your cousin sleep little girl(Paris reaches up to her)ok come here(picks her up)there we go. No um I was talking to your step daughter.(coos)you want to talk to your papa?(puts the phone closes enough to her hair)say hi Jason(Paris looks kind of confused before laughing)otay time to go night-night(takes the phone but Par grunts)(laughs)don't take that tone with me missy(Paris lips trembles)Paris don't even think about it(Par starts crying)oh(the sisters now look at Phoebe and Pairs)

Paige: What did you do?

Phoebe: mommy won't let her talk on the phone

Prue: Jeez Phoebe you got her started early don't you think?

Piper: Yeah you didn't start that whole I was on the phone and I'm going to talk for hours until you where two. Was it two Prue?

Prue: mm-hmm(gets a cookie)

Phoebe: Bite me(gives Paris to Paige who takes her willingly)

Paige: I know mommy was being mean(bounces Paris who stops crying)I wove you(Parry smiles)yeah

Phoebe: thanks Paige(puts the phone back on her ear)yeah mm-hmm I love you too bye(hangs up and puts her cell phone on the table)ok what are we watching?(takes Paris and sits down)

Paige: Prue's wedding(Phoebe leans against the table

Prue: We're at the part of the false labor(Phoebe starts rocking Paris)

Phoebe: She thought it was funny to make mommy feel pain. I couldn't help it

Prue: mm

Paige: That's why I'm getting married after my sisters are done being pregnant?

Piper: "god speed" Paige(Paige glares at her. Prue laughs)

Prue:(laughs)leave Paige alone Piper

Phoebe: Hey lets play truth or dare

Paige: ok not first

Prue/Piper: not first

Phoebe: Hey wait(Piper/Prue and Paige laugh)fine be that way.

Piper: Phoebe truth or dare?

Phoebe: truth

Piper: Is it true that Jason and you made out while you were in labor?

Phoebe: um No(they give her a look)yeah but it was for five minutes

Prue: oh Phoebe

Phoebe: Well that's part of the reason I wasn't yelling for people to get the heck out. Piper truth or dare?

Piper: Truth

Phoebe: is it true you went into labor because you and Leo where making out on top of the counter?

Piper: Maybe

Paige: oh come on(throws popcorn at her)Piper you have to answer

Piper: Yes and how did you know that?

Phoebe: Your son(Paige and Prue laugh)

Piper: I'm going to kill him(sits up)ok Paige truth or dare?

Paige: dare

Sisters: oooo

Paige:(mocking)ooo(they laugh)you should know I am a dare devil queen

Piper: then we should make it good

Phoebe: I know(whispers in Piper ear)

Piper: oh that's good but the neighbors(Phoebe whispers again)(laughs)oh that is real good!(Phoebe pulls away)Paige I dare you to go outside and run around the house top less

Prue: What? Piper Phoebe!!

Paige: ok(stands up and takes off her shirt)I'll take off my bra at the back door

Prue: Paige you don't have to do it

Paige: Don't worry…believe me its not like I haven't done it before

Piper: What?

Paige: 16 home coming Glen almost dumped me for that one(rushes to the back door. Phoebe soon gets up, easily lays Par in the bassinet before running after Paige. Piper gets up, checks on Melinda and follows Phoebe and Paige. Prue gets up and goes to the front door and opens it)

Phoebe:(calls)go Paige(Paige runs past Prue with her bra off. Prue opens her mouth shocked and closes the door. She goes to the kitchen and out the back door. Prue steps out just in time to see Paige bump into Glen who had just shimmered in)(gasps)oh

Paige: Hi(laughs)honey(reaches for her bra. Phoebe throws it too her)What(puts her bra on)What are you doing here?

Glen: came to give you your robe(gives her a bag)Paige

Paige: Yes

Glen: please can you keep your shirt on for the rest of this night?

Paige: can't promise that(Glen takes in a deep breath)They dared me

Glen: Paige just(sighs)please

Paige: ok

Glen: thank you(goes to shimmer)

Paige: your not mad are you?(Glen stops shimmering)it was just innocent fun

Glen: Sure but I'm going to have some innocent fun while drinking with James and Louis tonight

Paige: Wait no What?(they look at each other)no Glen no

Glen: Paige…

Paige: I hate them you know I do! Every time you hang out with them you get too drunk

Glen: Believe me I need to get drunk after what I saw

Paige: What are you saying my body isn't sexy?

Glen: That's the point you flashed the freaking neighborhood

Paige: Well they didn't see anything

Glen: Does that even mater? You're an adult not a teenager and you promised after the first time you did. I don't want everybody seeing my girl(Paige sighs) I'm going out and having…drinks

Paige: well Glen if you do that I'm not even coming home tomorrow

Glen:(smirks)I'll see you tomorrow

Paige: Glen I mean it

Glen: I was going any ways but I wasn't going to do it without asking you but now I can. You promised you would never do this again and sense you broke your promise I am too

Paige: Glen how childish is that?

Glen: Childish but fare(gives her a kiss on the cheek)

Paige: if you drink I am going to be in the nude all night

Glen: oh yeah?

Paige: Yeah(goes to take off her bra but Glen stops her and kisses her passionately. Glen picks her up and takes her behind the tree)

Phoebe: oh no-no that's where the kids play(goes behind the tree and pulls Paige from behind the tree)I can not believe you were going to have nookie behind a tree

Paige: What can I say? I'm a dare devil queen(Glen steps from behind the tree buttoning his shirt)see you later babe(Glen gives her a half smile)oh he so hot let me go Phoebe

Phoebe: No! What are you a teenager(drags her in the house)

Paige:(calls)I'll dream about you tonight

Phoebe:(calls)knock it off

Piper: night Glen

Glen: Yeah call me again if she acts up again

Piper: sure enough tiger

Glen: Yeah(shimmers out)

Prue:(laughs)they are a weird couple

Piper: Yeah but they're cute together(they go in the house)

Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)

Five minutes later we go back in the manor. The sisters are still playing truth or dare

Paige: This is boring! Can't we do more dares?

Piper: Your dare was enough for tonight

Paige: It was not enough

Prue: Besides you and Glen almost broke up again

Paige: Did not it was just a little argument

Phoebe: with some almost hot passionate….

Paige: How do you think we didn't break up the last time?

Piper: oh

Prue: ok Paige your turn?

Paige: truth or dare Prue?

Prue: Dare

Paige: You have to keep calling Andy and tell him you need him to get something for you and when he comes say never mind I don't need anything

Prue: oh but his enjoying the game

Paige: exactly Prue: fine

Paige: here(gives her the phone)it's a dare

Prue: but if his mad at me I'm blaming you

Paige: go on it won't be the first time I got in trouble tonight. Besides you're going to be calling and asking for things every hour of every day for the next 7months. So do it already(Prue groans and starts dialing)

Prue: Hello Andy I you need to pick up some ice cream and bring it to me right now. My sisters are to comfortable and I should be really resting(smiles)thank you and Andy please hurry up the baby is really hungry(hangs up)he'll drop it off soon

Paige: Now call again

Prue: Why?

Paige: To make him get some more stuff

Phoebe: got to do it

Prue: gosh(calls again)hi again can you get a lager cheese pizza ooo and more marshmallows. No I don't need anything else. Thank you baby bye(hangs up)

Paige: now call again

Prue: oh come on

Piper: I agree this is wrong

Phoebe: Remember those nights of lust and Paris screaming

Piper: call Prudence

Prue: mm Piper your supposed to be on my side

Paige: if you don't do it I will

Prue: ok-ok fine(mumbles)get on my nerves(calls again)hi honey yeah can you get some chips salt and vinegar. I know I don't like them but the baby does. I want twisllers….I want Green and Cherry. I do not hate them I just didn't prefer them. Oh and more hot dogs and we need paper towels, toe nail polish red, pink, and cotton candy blue. That's it bye honey(hangs up)

Paige: Wow don't you think you out did

Prue: Well he does need practice and I want honey gram crackers(starts calling Andy again)He won't pick up. Oh well he'll just have to go back out and get them(hangs up. The sisters look at her)What?

Piper:(slowly)truth or dare

Paige: Dare

Piper: not you

Paige: I want to do a dare

Piper: ok I dare you to move back in the manor(Everyone looks at Paige)At least until Prue's baby is born. How about it dare devil queen?

Paige: I-I what about Glen?…I promised I wouldn't move out

Phoebe: but you did promise to be here for Prue

Piper: it's only for a couple of months

Phoebe: and it's a dare

Paige: I don't I want to leave Glen if I really don't need too and Prue has you guys

Phoebe/Piper: We know but it's a dare

Piper: What are you chicken?

Paige: Fine but before I move back in I need to talk to Glen ok?

Piper: alright

Phoebe: Fine

Prue: You don't have to do it Paige I'll be fine

Paige: It's a dare

Prue: But you love living with him

Paige: I do but it's a dare and part of me thinks I should move back in until he proposes to me. I'm thinking that will speed him up.

Prue: So you think this will make him propose faster?

Paige: oh yeah! I want to see how much he cares for me and how long it will take him to see that he can't live without me before he proposes

Prue: What if he doesn't know what to do?

Piper: Glen's not stupid he'll know what to do

Paige: I just hope when he or if he helps me pack; he doesn't try to do it right there. It would so be the wrong time. I want him to propose to me during a romantic moment

Phoebe: The way Jason proposed to me wasn't romantic but was definitely the right time

Piper: Leo proposed to me near a toilet not so romantic but surprising

Prue: Mines was romantic it was at a carnival and we where stuck on top of a fairest wheel

Piper: and you got proposed on your second

Prue: Hey I've known him all my life. Its not like I got married to some stranger and I just knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him and the night he proposed was it. I know it was fast but I just knew it was right too. Besides it stopped the elders from taking him away from me(They hear orbs appear outside)that's him(goes to get up but Paige stops her. Andy walks in with three bags)

Andy: Just what you wanted(kisses Prue)I got to go

Prue: Wait?

Andy: What? Do you need something else?

Prue: No I just I love you

Andy: I love you too(gives her another kiss)bye

Piper: Tell Leo to orb those boys back home when they're sleepy

Andy: ok(orbs out)

Phoebe: that was so sweet

Prue: I do love him especially sense he gave me this baby you know?

Sisters: Yeah we know(silence)

Paige: So how about um…we strategies on that boss of the demon that killed my kids

Phoebe: Do you want me to get the book?

Paige: for what? We don't know what it looks like or anything

Phoebe: but we do know what the demon that stabbed you looked like

Paige: and we checked that book a hundred times there were no leads

Phoebe: Maybe we can…I know a spell that can take us back to the time it happened

Piper: Phoebe you are out of your mind if you think I'm going to leave my baby

Phoebe: Oh I forgot they were here they're so quiet. We can take them with us

Piper: Phoebe this is supposed to be a sleep over

Phoebe: but this is the only time in awhile that we can do this

Piper: I don't want my daughter to see what happened?

Paige: She's right! It's a good idea but we can't do it not tonight and not without Glen. I'm not going to do it without him his the father

Leo's voice: Piper we're home(White lights surround the sisters)

Piper: What the….Phoebe

Phoebe: I didn't do it(Leo walks in)

Piper: Leo!!

Leo: Piper wait…(they start to disappear. Andy walks in holding Chris who's a sleep and Wyatt's hand)

Piper:(calls)Take care of the kids(they disappear fully)

Wyatt:(yawns)where did they go?

Leo: I don't know son(picks him up)but I'm going to find out

Andy: I got them(Leo kisses Wyatt's head, puts him down and orbs out)ok Wyatt check on your sister and cousin. I'll go get Chris in his PJ's(walks upstairs with Chris)

Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)

The sisters appear at a beach area. Its sunny and birds fly around

Phoebe: Wow this is amazing

Piper: How did we get here?

Paige: Who cares?

Prue: You want this place to be the place you honeymoon on?

Paige: oh yeah

Piper: this is not where we're supposed to go Phoebe

Phoebe: for the last time I didn't do it. I didn't even know this place existed

Piper: Where are we then?

Prue: I'm hot

Paige: me too I would go in the nude but I promised Glen I wouldn't(Phoebe laughs to herself)

Prue: Do you think my baby sent us here?

Paige: why do you say that?

Prue: I mean I can move from my body and maybe she can move to the future

Phoebe: time traveling

Piper: Well that would make sense I mean she doesn't even have a body yet. She's latched on to Prue and we were all touching each other.

Paige: But were you thinking about a beach or anything?

Prue: No I wasn't

Paige: I hardly think that's it! I mean the baby isn't even big enough to kick let alone take over 3 hundred pounds of women some where that we don't even know where we are. I wonder if someone else brought us here.(Phoebe turns and sees a beach house)

Phoebe: Hey it's a beach house(the rest of the sisters turn)maybe they can tell us where we are

Prue: ok but first things first(pulls up her pajama bottoms and make them into bell bottoms. Then rips the sleeves off her shirt and puts them in her pocket)ok lets go(they start walking towards the beach house)you know this would be a great time to go but wrong clothes. I only wear gowns when I sleep with Andy.

Piper: oh believe me your going to be wearing Pajama sets when your pregnant no more gowns until after your pregnant.

Paige: ha I'm still going to wear gowns when I'm pregnant

Piper: good luck in finding your size

Phoebe: Besides its going to feel uncomfortable believe me but what even floats your boat

Prue: oh stop with the boat jokes your making me sea sick(Phoebe laughs as they walk up the steps and go to knock on the door when the door opens. They pause when the see Prue and Phoebe walk out but they look older)oh(Prue and Phoebe are wearing a bathing suits)

F Prue: I wish Piper would've come it would do her some good

F Phoebe: she's doing good with her and Leo alone(reaches in and grabs her towel)

F Prue: true but they do have Melinda

Andy:(calls)Prue aren't you forgetting someone?(walks out with a baby girl)Say hi mama

F Prue: come here Parker(holds her)

Prue:(smiles)I have a girl

F Prue: Did you put on sun block?

Andy: Yeah(kisses Parker)I would never risk my little girl getting sun burn. You taking her out to the water?

F Prue: Yeah after we take a walk

F Phoebe: Besides we need to get away from a very pregnant Paige

Andy: She's not that bad(F Prue and Phoebe give him a look)you better get out of here before she notices your gone

F Phoebe: Wait Paris…

Andy: Her and Jason are eating veggies they're fine(Phoebe nods and wraps the towel around her waist. Prue and Andy kiss)Ok call me if you need me

F Prue: Will do say bye daddy(the baby waves)

F Phoebe: What a big girl?(takes Park and kisses her)

Andy: Bye honey have fun(F Prue and Phoebe walk towards the water)

Paige: ok we're definitely in the future sense I'm "very pregnant"

Piper: Should we go in or follow them?

Phoebe: Well we're not separating

Prue: I really want to see my baby

Paige: Look we'll look inside then we'll come back out and join you guys there's some answers we need to find inside. Besides you're not supposed to know much about your future not even your daughters. They obviously don't know we're here so lets not risk by staying to close. Come on we need answers now(they go in the house while Andy waves at them and goes in)

Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)

When they walk in the see a little girl walks past. She looks about two.

Jason's voice: Paris where are you?

Little girl: Not here I'm at the pool(You hear Jason laugh)

Phoebe: Look at her she's so beautiful(then they see something that shocks them all)

Prue: Oh my

Piper: gosh(They see F Paige who is pregnant. She is wearing a red bathing suit and a towel around her waist. You can see her stomach poking out)

Paige: Look at me

Phoebe: oh believe me we see you

F Paige: You hiding too?

Par: Yep

Phoebe: oh listen to that voice

F Paige: ok you don't tell where I go and I will not tell where you go

Par: o-tay bye

F Paige: bye(Par runs out. Jason walks in)Hi

Jason: Have you seen Paris?

F Paige: Paris who?

Jason: Paris(stops and gives her a look. Paige tries to hide her smile that soon would become a laugh) funny! Wait a minute why are you wearing a bathing suit?(Paige doesn't say anything)Oh I'm telling Glen.

F Paige: Fine go a head I'm not afraid of him(Jason goes to call him)No Jason please(Jason closes his mouth and crosses his arms)I promised Paris I wouldn't tell

Jason: You know Phoebe and how she wants Paris to eat veggies or fruits

F Paige: Yeah I know

Jason: Then tell me or I'm going to tell on you

F Paige: Or I could orb you to timbuck two(crosses her arm and smiles. They raise eyebrows at each other)

Jason:(calls)Glen Paige is going out to the ocean(walks away as Glen comes in. Paige stomps her foot)

Glen: Paige where are you going?

F Paige: I was just going out to the water. Sense I've been here I haven't been able to go out to the water

Glen: You can go to the pool in the backyard

F Paige: We're at a beach(yells)I want to go in the beach water

Glen: Paige your pregnant

F Paige: Six months the kid is not(shouts)popping out for another 3months

Glen: You still need to rest….things can happen

F Paige: IF I don't get in the water I'm a going to die from heat stroke

Glen:(calmly)then drink some water

F Paige: oh(picks up a pillow and starts hitting him with it)I want(hits him)to go(hits him again)in the water

Glen: would you stop(takes the pillow and throws it)that? You are not going to the ocean

F Paige:(yells)You are not my father and you will not stop me

Glen: But that is my child

F Paige: By sperm and blood yes but I'm holding my baby and I'm having him or her I can do what ever I want. Because this is(firmly)my baby

Glen: Fine you can go but you are not going with that baby in you understand(F Paige steps towards him)

F Paige: make me stay in(they look at each other)

Glen: Look we'll go together

F Paige: Glen I'm grown I don't need a supervisor and my sisters are out there.

Glen: I still want to go with you….I want to be with my family(F Paige sighs and puts her arms around Glen. He holds her waist)

F Paige: Glen what's really bothering you?(rubs the side of his face with her thumb)hmm(he doesn't say anything)You don't think I'm going have another miscarriage do you?(He doesn't say anything)oh!

Glen: We just barely made it past five months last time. I just want you to be careful that's all. Especially sense you past 5month this time it's a rare chance of being safe

F Paige: Glen I never said it was. Nothing is going to happen I promise. Look at me(he does)I have a good feeling about this one. This is going to be the dream kid we've always wanted and no one or nothing is going to take this one from us

Glen: You know what your right! I'll get off your back the rest of the trip if you just tell me where your going(she moans)(loudly)and-and let me join you(pauses)guys(looks down at Paige's stomach. Paige looks down also before smiling)sometimes

F Paige: I promise! Ow I mean we promise(Phoebe laughs)

Phoebe: look at you being all motherly

Paige: shut up(Glen gives her a kiss, bends down and kisses her stomach)

F Paige: ok knock it off down there the kisses and the kicking(Glen stands up)you just had to get our baby started didn't you?

Glen: What can I say the kid loves me?

F Paige: I know someone else who loves you too

Glen: Oh really(holds her)who?

F Paige: Ms. Karlee down the street

Glen: You know what(Paige kisses him. Andy walks in)

Andy: Get a room(walks back out making Paige and Glen break apart)

Glen: Did you put sun block on?

F Paige: Why do I need sun block?

Glen: So you won't get a heat stroke

F Paige: Don't start with me Johnson

Glen: Ok Mrs. Johnson and Little Johnson

F Paige: Little Johnson is little Halliwell

Glen: excuse me?

F Paige: I was thinking that the baby take Halliwell

Glen: EXCUSE ME?!! Your joking right(Paige doesn't say anything)I married a crazy one

F Paige: oh that's nice Glen call your pregnant wife crazy(he lets go of her)

Glen: I'm sorry you're just a little crazy

F Paige: What about Johnson Halliwell

Glen: Try again

F Paige: Halliwell Johnson(he just looks at her)I want my child to have apart of my sisters. I want the baby to have apart of the Halliwell's

Glen: The baby has your powers

F Paige: Glen be serious

Glen: What do you think I am doing?

F Paige:(yells)The last name is Halliwell Johnson wether you like it or not(goes to walk away but he stops her. Paris runs in)

Glen: Just put some sun block on my arms wether you like it or not

F Paige: you can't take my phrase! What about my stomach?

Glen: You don't need it there(Paris runs under the table. Phoebe smiles)

F Paige: What if I want it there?

Glen: ok

F Paige: Your going to have to help me

Glen: Paige what did I…

F Paige: I won't try anything I promise

Glen: Fine(takes her hand)I love you and I guess Halliwell Johnson is fine but when its for school or anything I sign for the babies taking Johnson

F Paige: and anything my sister's or I sign for the baby will be taking Halliwell Johnson. And, I guess when the baby gets older she or he can take what ever name it wants.

Glen: Deal(pauses)ok lets go put that sun block on in the bathroom. Hi Paris

Par:(whispers)hi(F Paige gives the table a look)

F Paige: Phoebe's going to kill Jason(Glen and Paige walk out. Jason walks in)

Jason: I wonder where Paris could be(walks around the room)I mean Papa went around the whole house looking for his favorite girl and if I don't find her I'm going to cry

Par: Me don't want any veggies(Jason bends down and pulls Paris out)

Jason: there you are(stands up)Why not?

Par: I don't like it

Jason: Why not?

Par: cause it's green

Jason: oh! And that's a boy color(Paris nods)Parry what if papa gave you some corn?(pokes her stomach) What color is that?

Par: Yellow

Jason: That's right and it's a girl's color right?(she nods)will you eat it then?(Paris nods again)ok! Do you want it on the cob or off the cob?

Par: um off the cob

Jason: o tay

Par: papa am I really your favorite giwl?

Jason:(laughs)yes you're my favorite giwl

Par: What is mommy then?(they walk out and Phoebe follows)

Piper: Phoebe stick together(they follow)

Jason: mommy is my favorite mommy and wife

Par: oh(Jason stops in front of the bathroom door when he hears a moan)

F Paige: oh Glen your-your right there

Glen: I didn't know it's to much and hey it's too white

F Paige: I guess it was too late to put this on(Jason eyes widen)

Glen: nah I can still use it

Jason: Paris why don't you go in the kitchen with Uncle Andy(puts her down)like a big girl?

Par: ok(leaves)

F Paige: that tickles

Glen: Stay still while I get it on(Leo walks in-in swim trunks)

Piper: Whoa Leo's been working out

Phoebe: Aren't you glad you came this way?(Piper nods a little)

Jason: Hey what are you doing here? I thought you and Piper were at home?

Leo: Well we missed the boys and we thought the boys were enough of a pain to you. Piper's upstairs in our room

Jason: So you staying the rest of the week?

Leo: Yep

Jason: Paris is going to be happy to have her buddy back

F Paige: Glen up a little more

Glen: Bend down a little more

Leo: Are they doing what I think they're doing(the past sisters laugh)

Paige: That is not funny Glen and I would never do it during the day never!

Jason: It sure sounds like it(F Phoebe walks in)

Leo: I thought Glen didn't believe in Prenatal sex

Jason: so did I(F Phoebe crosses her arms)

F Paige: Glen did we have to do this in the bathroom? It's so uncomfortable!!

Glen: I know the next time we do this you'll be on top of a bed

F Phoebe: Jason Dean and Leo Wyatt(they turn to her)What the hell are you doing?

Jason: Honey its not what you think?

F Phoebe: uh huh my husband listening to my sister having sex isn't what I think?

Jason: No I'm not I was just about to break it up. You know we use that bathroom!!

F Phoebe: mm-hmm...oh really?

Jason: Yeah(F Phoebe sighs)

F Phoebe: where's Paris?

Jason: Eating her corn

F Phoebe: You got her to eat veggies ?

Jason: Yes she only likes girl colors my love(hits her butt and leaves)

F Phoebe: I hate when he gets cocky(smiles)

Leo: Sure you do?

F Phoebe: Wait what are you doing here any ways?(grabs his arm and leads him away from the bathroom. The sisters follows them)

Leo: Piper misses the boys! Where's Prue?

F Phoebe: Parker needed a diaper change. I'm happy Paris is potty trained

Leo: same with Melinda but its an accident once every blue moon

F Phoebe: No ones perfect! Where's my sister?

Leo: Getting Melinda in her bathing suit

F Phoebe:(whispers)did you finish Paige's baby room

Leo: Yeah! Does she suspect anything?

F Phoebe: No we just kept telling her Melinda was sick! Was she bored at home?

Leo: No actually she stayed with your mom up there.

F Phoebe: Really?

Leo: Yeah

F Phoebe: The pool is on the top floor(they go up some stairs)

Leo: When I went to get her she didn't even want to come home until we said we're going to see Paris at the beach

F Phoebe: awe she missed Paris

Leo: What do you think she missed her brothers?(F Phoebe laughs)where are they any ways?

F Phoebe: Pool?

Leo: thanks(goes out the back door. F Phoebe smiles when she sees Jason feeding Paris some corn)

F Phoebe: Hi sweet potato(Paris doesn't say anything to her)

Jason: She's still mad at you for leaving her

F Phoebe: I guessed that(sweetly)honey mommy is sorry for leaving you and I will never leave you again as long as you eat your veggies ok(Paris looks at her)You have to learn you can't always get your way. Some times you have to give to get ok? Do you understand?(Paris nods no)ok?

Jason: She means eat your veggies and you can do anything you want after that

Par: ok(Jason lays on his hand and smiles at Phoebe. Phoebe gives him a sly smile) mommy(Phoebe looks at her)pick me up(Phoebe does and gives her a kiss)can I go to the beach now?

F Phoebe: sure sweetie and I didn't mean that Jason(Jason sits up and gives Phoebe a kiss. Piper walks in with Melinda)

Par:(yells)Melly(Phoebe winces, pulls away and puts her down)

Mel: Parry(Piper puts Melinda down. They hug each other)

Past Sisters: Awe

Mel: I miss you

Par: I missed you too(they let go)mommy can we go to the pool?

Jason: I got them(walks over to them and takes their hands)

Piper: thanks

Par: oh hi auntie Piper

F Piper:(smiles)hi Paris(Mel hugs Phoebe who hugs her back and they go out the side door)The room is perfect

F Phoebe: great Paige is going to love it

F Piper: oh that's if her hormones aren't off

F Phoebe: Nah Glen was giving(stops when she sees Paige walk in)hi

F Paige: Hi(Piper goes over and hugs Paige and gives Paige a kiss on her cheek)Hi how is Melinda?

F Piper: fine! How are you and the baby?

F Paige: great I'm great and pregnant you know?

F Piper: Yeah I still can't believe it

F Paige: me neither….Glen was giving what?

F Phoebe: nothing never mind

F Paige: Phoebe I am pregnant and emotional so if you don't want all hell to break loose you'll tell me

F Piper: Phoebe tell her! Paige is like a fiery red head without red hair(F Paige looks at Piper then looks back at Phoebe with a determined look. F Phoebe smiles)

Paige: yeah that was so 2003-2004(Prue smiles)

F Phoebe:(smiles)ok baby sister I caught Leo and Jason listening to you and Glen have sex in the bathroom about 5minutes ago(F Piper gasps as F Paige just stares at her before laughing. Looks at Piper before smiling and pointing to Paige's stomach. F Paige stomach is moving up and down. F Piper smiles and touches F Paige's belly but Paige hits her hand and sits down. Glen walks in)

Glen: What's so funny?(kneels down and touches Paige's stomach. F Paige puts her hand on his hand)

F Paige: they think we he had sex in the bathroom but we didn't because(starts crying)you don't believe in prenatal sex

Glen: um(gets a tissue and goes to wipe her face but Paige pulls away. Sighs)I have my reasons

F Phoebe: we're going to….

F Piper: go outside

F Paige: no stay(looks at Glen)and what are they(Glen sits in the kids little chairs. Puts her feet on Glen's lap and starts rubbing them Smiles and lays her head on her hand that's resting on the chair)mm thank you(Glen kisses her leg)

Glen: Your welcome! I'm just afraid I might hurt the baby(F Paige laughs)and what's so funny?

F Paige: Are you sure that's it or is it your scared that you might put a dent in our baby's head

F Piper: oh Paige!

F Paige: Shh! Or are you afraid that the baby might get dimples because, Glen the baby is going to have dimples any ways(Glen puts on a forceful smile and keeps rubbing her feet)you already know that Glen. I mean I have them and you have them duh?

Prue: Wow you are a mean pregnant lady

Paige: You better be happy your pregnant pregnant lady(Prue shoots her a look)

F Paige: Or are you afraid that the baby might see your penis

F Phoebe: Paige!

F Paige: because you know it's too far up for the baby to see anything

F Phoebe: I'm going outside

F Paige:(shouts)no sit down

F Paige: Don't make her mad Phoebe

F Phoebe: No until you get over yourself I am leaving

F Piper: Phoebe(Phoebe walks out)Phoebe don't leave me

F Paige: So that's not any reasons?

Glen: No! Piper can you go after Phoebe to see if she's ok?

F Piper:(happily)sure(clears her throat)sure(walks out)

Glen: You know you're driving your sisters and(gets the sun block off the table and puts some on her foot)me mad(starts rubbing her foot)

F Paige: So I'm the craziest one on this trip?

Glen: No

F Paige: annoying?

Glen: mmm No-no(softly)no honey(puts some block on her other foot and rubs her foot)your just a little emotional

F Paige: I have to be if I'm carrying your baby(Glen smiles)

Glen: I think(stops rubbing her feet)you carrying my child makes you look sexy

F Paige: mm

Glen: mm(stands up and kiss's Paige's head)

F Paige: Should I apologies to Phoebe?

Glen: No she knows you're sorry! How about we take a walk on the beach?

F Paige: ok

Glen: ok I'll go get our sun glasses(kisses her cheek and leaves. F Prue walks in with her baby and gives Paige a look when she sees her sitting alone while rubbing her stomach)

F Prue: Hey kid what are you doing sitting all alone?

F Paige: I scared my other sisters away so you should run while you still can

F Prue: Nah I think I can handle it! I'm going to give Parker to Andy I'll be back

F Paige: No Glen and I are going to go to the beach any way's you don't have too

F Prue: I want too(walks to the side door)Hun(soon Parker is taken from Prue)carful. Bye baby I love you bye(F Paige smiles as Prue walks over and sits down)What?

F Paige: You love her so much don't you?

F Prue: Yeah! She's mines and Andy's world! You'll know how it feels when you have that baby of yours

F Paige: I think I already do…that's all Glen and I talk about and when we go to sleep with the baby I don't know we just don't go to sleep without talking to the baby or touching my stomach. I think I know how you guys feel.

F Prue: can I?

F Paige: sure(Prue touches her stomach)ok enough(F Prue laughs)

F Prue: All you can take?(F Paige nods and moves uncomfortably)you should sit on the sofa

F Paige: No I'm alright

F Prue: Your getting on the sofa darn it(gets up and helps her to the couch)talk to me what are you feeling baby sister?

F Paige: annoying big sisters all three of them

F Prue: funny! Talk to me

F Paige: you remember how I said I had another son?

F Prue: of course sweetie how could I forget about my baby nephew?

F Paige: Yeah! I went up and saw him

F Prue: What? Paige why didn't you tell us?(Paige rubs her stomach)

F Paige: ow-ow

F Prue: That is not going to get you out of the dust

F Paige: No Prue I'm serious

F Prue: oh my god contractions

F Paige: No(laughs)no calm down you sound like my husband. Just get some ice cream strawberry

F Prue: ok-ok(stands up)

F Paige: Prue

F Prue: What?(stops with her eyes wide open)

F Paige: breathe(laughs. F Prue glares at her and goes in the fridge)

F Prue: Strawberry

F Paige: mm hmm bring the whole jar

F Prue: What if the kids want to eat it?

F Paige: they hate strawberry and this kid wants it

F Prue: alright(grabs it, closes the fridge and grabs a spoon)So when did you met him?

F Paige: In elementary school Prue you know that

F Prue: Not Glen Preston(walks over and sits down)if its still Preston

F Paige: Yeah it's still Preston(F Prue gives her the ice cream)mm yummy thank you

F Prue: welcome

F Paige: I've been thinking Paxton or Potter Phoebe got it in my head(lays the ice cream on her belly making Prue laugh)What?

F Prue: I bet the baby is going to be happy when you stop using it as a table

F Paige: Well Glen's not here and I can't use his head for a table(laughs)besides its good to know my stomach is big enough to balance something and isn't lopsided

F Prue: You and Glen are really bumping heads aren't you?

F Paige: I don't know what your talking about?(opens the ice cream and gets spoonful)mm(eats it)

F Prue: Yes you do! Ever sense you've been three months pregnant all you do is argue

F Paige: That's because we have different parenting skills, we always have. I am more calm and I let things happen but Glen is well more over protective like I'm an endangerment to our child(F Prue nods a little)that's why I'm got so heated. I want what's best for my baby too and I know what I'm doing. It just makes me not want a baby with him anymore. Not saying I'm not going to keep him

F Prue: No Paigey! His just a first time daddy

F Paige: He was never this way with Preston well I don't think so no wait(sighs)its my fault

F Prue: What are you talking about?

F Paige: When I was pregnant with Preston I did everything and I mean everything said. With the lay downs and the relaxing.

Paige: That is true

F Prue:(laughs)so why are you rebellious?

F Paige: Because I'm grown(laughs and grunts)and I've seen my sisters do it and I help you guys raise your children. I just wish Glen would see it. I'm not a child and I know how to be a mother.

F Prue: Yeah I know mommy(lays on Paige's shoulder and touches her belly)

F Paige: Do you really? Prue I'm not 18 anymore…I know what I'm doing.

F Prue: His just being a worried father and his scared(Paige gets another gulp of ice cream)

F Paige: mm(laughs)when did you get that?

F Prue: oh when he started locking you in the house and started snapping at the mail man for dropping the mail and making you help pick them up.

F Paige: Tell me about it(smiles)I like the thought that he's scared but doesn't show it too me. It makes him seem sexy.

F Prue: Don't you try anything!

F Paige: I would never

F Prue/Paige: Oh(F Paige)ow

F Prue: That was a painful one(rubs Paige's stomach)you stop hurting your mommy

F Paige: Tried it doesn't work(eats some ice cream)told you this baby loves ice cream and Glen more then anything(Glen walks upstairs)

Glen: What are you eating Paige?(walks over to them. Prue sits up and looks at him. Paige looks at him and puts more ice cream in her mouth)

F Paige: ice cream got something to say about it?

Glen: No babe(gives her a kiss)ready to go?

F Paige: I don't want to go anymore…I feel fat

Glen: I'll go get a wet rag so I can get the sun block off

F Paige: I'm still going outside just not right now

Glen: Well I'm going to go to the store and get some chicken wings for tonight(some pants on and a red top appear on him)and your not fat(kisses her head again and shimmers out)

F Prue: I also I think that's why you have problems?

F Paige: mm Prue what you are rambling about?(puts ice cream in her mouth)(mouthful)I thought Phoebe was the advice person

F Prue: You never want to do anything with Glen

F Paige: Do too

F Prue: Do not your always letting him down

F Paige: because he always wants to spend time with me. Prue I wake up with him, before I got pregnant I took showers with him, eat breakfast with him, go to work at magic school with him, have dinner with him, go to bed and now I'm having a baby with him.

F Prue: If you weren't spending time with him you wouldn't have that baby

F Paige: Yeah I know(groans)I love him and I love spending time with him(sighs)but it's just too much togetherness

F Prue: You're married what did you expect?

F Paige: I think that we did not spend this much time together when it was just Glen and Paige but now that it's Glen, Paige and the baby….

F Prue: He's just trying to get close the baby….you get to feel the baby kick and grow…

F Paige: I know I just want him to know I need time to myself and with my sisters.

F Prue: Yeah but when you have that baby(gets up)your going to be wishing you had that time to be with him(helps her up)

F Paige: Nah(gives Prue the ice cream)Glen thinks I'm going to have another miscarriage

F Prue: What why?

F Paige: Well you have one miscarriage and then…

F Prue: We killed the demon though

F Paige: exactly

F Prue: Are you sure it's just not him being a worried father?

F Paige: I call that being worried

F Prue: should we do something about it….

F Paige: No believe me! It's best he deals with it on his own

F Prue: But you're his wife

F Paige: exactly(pats F Prue shoulder before going to the back door)mm Prue

F Prue: oh my gosh(puts the ice cream down)Paige(goes over to her)what? What is it?

F Paige:(smiles)can you open the door?

F Prue: I am not falling for that again not until your 8 to 9months pregnant missy(opens the door)

F Paige: right(walks out)ow

F Prue: Paige(rushes out)(yells)not funny Paige

Paige: one miscarriage! What about my other one?(they disappear in lights)

Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)

The reappear at manor where they just left.

Phoebe: It must mean something

Paige: But what?

Prue: There's only one way to find out(walks out)

Sisters: Prue!

Phoebe: Wait honey your pregnant(we hear the front door close)

Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)

Prue pulls up to the courthouse. She gets out as her sisters quickly follow her. Paige catches her and stops her.

Paige: What are we doing here?

Prue: Getting some answers from your boss(pulls away and keeps going)

Piper: What is she talking about?

Paige: oh god Glen and the boss theory(runs after to Prue)

Piper: What theory?

Phoebe: that Paige's boss is evil(goes after her other sisters)

Piper: How come I didn't know about that theory(goes after them)

Paige: Prue we should think about this? This is my future we're talking about

Prue: Paige this thing could have something to do with the murder of your child(goes inside the building with her sisters following behind)

Paige: mm(almost shout)Prue(she stops)we just can't storm in there

Prue: Well why not? You can not say you don't believe Glen his been on this for months

Paige: Prue-Prue no(sighs)we can't go in there without my pass to the elevator

Prue: oh

Paige: and(goes in her purse and pulls out a pass)I will always believe Glen(smiles)come on the elevator is down the hall(walks down the hall that's when they hear laughing)that's my bosses laugh

Phoebe: around the corner around the corner(they run behind the corner)

Man: So how did you do with that Matthews girl?(the sisters look over the corner)

Paige's boss: That half demon of a boyfriend is on my ass

Man: Do you want some of my demons to throw them off the trail

Boss: Its not like Paige is listening she would've came after me along time ago

Man: Its sad when a woman doesn't believe her man

Boss: The funny thing is that he camps out here sometimes and tries to find something to convince Paige that her boss is evil.

Man: poor Glen and King James's known for his greatness

Boss: Yes King James

Man: Did he try to kill you when you got the first baby

Boss: Did he ever?

Man: I don't know why you work for Cole

Boss: He got me this job(they stop in front of the double door of the courthouse)

Phoebe:(grunts softly)Cole

Boss: I think I need a new body this body is not doing so well

Man: Cole's not that great and to him you're a lower level demon. What did you think you were going to get? An awesome human body? Well did you?

Boss:(grunts)and you think James is so great(makes a fireball)How can you work for James?

Man: Easy person to work for….what about that other baby you killed?

Boss: What baby? Wow you're late!(puts the fireball out)

Man: What are you talking about Moccasin?

Piper:(whispers)Moccasin(the sisters laugh quietly)

Boss: Paige wasn't really pregnant a second time(Piper gasps)What was that?

Phoebe: Shh(whispers)Piper

Man: nothing

Boss: did you bring somebody?

Man: No hello my demon clan has the best hearing! How did you manage to pull that off?

Boss: Ask Cole! The doctor winning that free trip to Hawaii and not coming in the day Paige found out that she was pregnant and how Cole did the fake symptoms but Paige was never pregnant(Paige gets mad and comes form behind the corner)

Paige: Hello Moccasin

Boss: Matthews(smirks)

Paige: Working late?

Boss: have too for the case tomorrow

Paige: Here's a case for you. There's this guy that is very powerful well he thinks he is. He sends this very stupid man that works for him to do something very stupid fraud(fake killing), oh and pain and suffering. So would you make that a petty crime, a misdemeanor or a felony

Boss: misdemeanor

Paige: hmm so you think the person should have one year in hell to less?

Boss: How would you like it Ms. Matthews?

Paige: I don't know life, but I think we should ask the Grand Jury(Prue, Piper and Phoebe came from behind the corner)and I think I'm winning…Jury?!!

Phoebe: we find the defendant guilty as charge

Man: Excuse me my fight with them is for another day(shimmers out)

Boss: TRADER!!!

Paige: Why did you do it?

Boss: What do you think? I'm evil and my boss has something planed for you Paige

Paige: And what is that?

Boss: Can't tell you?(opens the door and runs out)

Paige: Hey! just walk out camera's(they do then rush after him. They see movement in the bushes. They rushes behind the bushes and he stands there and looks at them)

Boss: You can't kill me his human

Glen's voice: They can't(Glen steps from behind the bushes)What are you guys doing here?

Paige: Same question too you?

Glen: spying

Paige: Well honey you're right and sorry for not believing you but his evil

Glen: great(makes a fireball)

Paige: No baby his inside of my boss

Glen: possession?

Paige: that's right(Glen groans and makes the fireball disappear)

Glen: What's this one's name?

Paige: Moccasin

Glen: Moccasin(The sisters smiles and Glen starts laughing)Moccasin?

Paige: Glen(laughs then stops)Glen be serious

Glen: What is he the demon of Indian shoes?(Phoebe starts laughing while Piper holds it in and Prue just smiles)sorry go on

Boss: you think this is over with I'm(Glen waves his hand making the demon separate form Paige's bosses body and Piper blows up the demon)no-no NOOO

Paige: mm don't you hate when they leave like that(Phoebe goes and checks the bosses pulse)

Phoebe: We better get him back upstairs and lay him in the office

Piper: We better do something about the camera's too(Glen and Paige stare at each other)oh go and hug or kiss each other already(Paige goes over to Glen and they hug)

Paige: I'm so sorry

Glen: its ok its better that you know now(kisses her)

Prue: ok lets get him upstairs

Phoebe: Paige

Paige: hmm(keeps kissing)

Phoebe: forget the dare(Paige stops kissing him)

Paige: thanks…Glen lets get him upstairs

Glen: Yes honey(goes over to the man and puts him over his shoulder)

Paige: you know what let's just get him home

Glen: I got him(shimmers out with him)

Phoebe: mm we better get home too

Prue: What about the other demon who works for that king James demon?

Paige: That's tomorrow's problem believe me it has to be(walks from behind the bushes leaving the rest of the sisters to just look at each other. Phoebe shrugs and they leave)

Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)Surprises:)

Later that night at Glen's house Glen is laying bed and is waiting for Paige. She walks in and gets in bed. They snuggle

Paige: What a night?

Glen: Yeah and to think you flashing the neighborhood was my only problem(Paige laughs)

Paige: Did you know James is back?

Glen: Yeah!

Paige: You do?

Glen: His my father Paige I know

Paige: Did you know my sisters know about James?

Glen: How much?

Paige: they just know his here that there is a king James that's all

Glen: They don't know it's my father. They don't know his evil?

Paige: No! They know he could be in future things but they don't know if it's good or evil

Glen: you won't tell them anything will you?

Paige: No but I can't lie to them but its your business

Glen: When the time is right you can tell them…I just don't want them to know. Please Paige

Paige: ok(nods)ok I won't but if James threatens us…..

Glen: You tell me or call me before you tell your sisters ok? Something's I don't want them to know and something's you need to know(Paige looks at him)that you don't

Paige: Secrets(looks down at his feet)

Glen: Prophecies I have yet to know

Paige: oh

Glen: I love you Paige Halliwell-Matthews-Wilder

Paige: I(laughs)love you too Glen Johnson

Glen: I think I'm going to propose to you soon

Paige: Really how soon?

Glen: just be ready especially when we go somewhere nice

Paige: oh then I'm going to be jumpy all the time

Glen: No(gives her a kiss)you know its almost going to be a year in a half

Paige: For what?

Glen: for all these things that have been happening. Us losing a fake baby, your sister throwing me down the steps, Phoebe getting married, Prue getting pregnant and us saving your boss

Paige: mm our special moments. You know you brought me a lot of surprises

Glen: Yeah I'm a surprising guy

Paige: I guess True love comes with Surprises(Looks up at him as Glen looks down at her. They just stare in each other's eyes)What do you think the rest of our year is going to be like?

Glen: Who knows but I think we're going to get through it together

Paige: promise

Glen: promise

Paige: hmm(gets up)

Glen: Where are you going?

Paige: hold on(goes in the night stand and pulls out a paper and snuggles with Glen again)

Glen: what is this?(takes it and reads it)

Paige: A promise that we will not break up, cheat, lie or die on each other

Glen:(laughs)like the rhyme…where do I sign?

Paige: here(gives him a pen)sign here(points to a part of the paper and he signs)thank you(they kiss as the paper disappears in orbs)mm(pulls away)you're stuck with me

Glen: and I don't mind…I will never mind(Paige smiles)

Paige: How about we celebrate?

Glen: well I know a way(Paige kisses him)mm(turns off the light and they keep kissing not knowing of what new evil and adventure the future holds for them but they really don't care they'll take it one day at a time)

**THE END**

This is the end of my story "True love Brings Surprises" and my next one I am starting to write. I enjoyed writing this story and it took me many nights and days to write. This is my most hardest book I have written and I hope the next will be as much as a challenge. I know the next story will be full of drama. I haven't thought of a title but I will think of one. So stay tuned and you know I will have it for you soon

For the last time of this story

Write me up Prayla


End file.
